Olvido
by lost-saiyan-princess
Summary: Bra,Gohan. Todo empezó como un juego de estudiante a profesor, pero se convirtió en algo mucho más serio. Nunca se imaginaron que el amor podría unirlos... Si odias a Pan o Videl, ESTE ES TU FIC! CAP.14 UP! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?
1. Atracción

**Hola a todos! Bueno, esta historia es una traducción de un fanfic de TrUnKsGuRl, quiero agradecerle a Joey (ese es su apodo) el haberme permitido hacerlo, realmente es una historia atrapante. Este es el primer fanfic que escribió y trata de una relación Bra-Gohan. Con mucho drama y toques románticos, me fascinó lo suficiente como para rogarle que me deje presentárselo al público latino.**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor! Serán correspondidamente transmitidos a su creadora.**

**Ok, Empecemos. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei y todas las demás empresas que ni siquiera conozco.

-.-.-.Atracción.-.-.-

"Goten, déjame ir, ya estoy retrasada para mi clase y hoy tengo un nuevo profesor" se quejó la joven peliazul mientras el chico a su lado la acariciaba y besaba su cuello, empujándola sobre los casilleros. Él se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Era alto, de cabello negro, profundos ojos color onyx y un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

"Está bien Bra, te veré esta noche", le contestó él con un guiño mientras se alejaba. Bra sonrió al verlo desaparecer por el pasillo y rápidamente sacó su maquillaje. Se retocó el labial, arregló un poco su cabello y tomó su bolso mientras caminaba apresuradamente al fondo del corredor, donde estaba su clase.

Cuando entró al enorme salón todos levantaron la vista, pero ella continuó su camino tratando de ignorarlos, sentándose al lado de una muchacha rubia y otra de cabello verde, ubicadas en la primera fila de las tantas que ascendían.

El profesor la observó y limpió la tiza de sus manos. "Buenos días Señorita……"

"Bra Briefs"

"…Señorita Briefs, es muy amable de su parte el honrarnos con su presencia. Soy el profesor Son Gohan, y justamente estaba diciéndole a los estudiantes que espero que todos lleguen a mi clase a tiempo. A diferencia de otros profesores, a mí sí me gustaría ustedes prosperen y tengan una buena educación", dijo él mordazmente.

Bra sonrió inocentemente y cruzó sus largas piernas, haciendo que su vestido de jean se subiera un poco más. "Lo siento mucho Profesor, no pude encontrar un lugar para estacionar y tuve que tomar uno que está lejos de aquí" dijo con dulzura. Gohan asintió aún sin creer su excusa y se dio la vuelta hacia el pizarrón para explicar los temas que cubriría los siguientes meses.

"Entonces Bra, dónde estabas en realidad?" Preguntó la chica de cabello verde mientras hacía explotar un globo de goma de mascar.

"Bueno Sharon, COMO SIEMPRE, Goten no quería dejarme ir, así que terminamos besándonos en el pasillo y me retrasé" respondió Bra.

"Tú eres una verdadera bruja con suerte sabías?, tienes el mejor novio que he visto, y parece que realmente está enamorado de ti". dijo la rubia, Maron, soltando risitas por lo bajo. Bra asintió y se detuvo a analizar a su nuevo profesor… su muy atractivo nuevo profesor. Algo en él le resultaba familiar.

"Díganme, ha dicho algo acerca de él? Es bastante joven y MUY bien parecido para ser Profesor." dijo Bra tomando otra mirada y sonriendo malignamente cuando Gohan se agachó a levantar un papel que estaba en el piso. Maron y Sharon también pegaron sus ojos a él, pero entonces la rubia frunció el ceño.

"Los rumores dicen que es el papá de Pan, no puedo creer que esa perra presuntuosa tenga un padre así." dijo Maron mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

Bra asintió y miró hacia un grupo de chicas en el final de la fila, observando a la que estaba en el centro. Pan era un chica bonita, con cabello negro y largo y ojos grandes del mismo color, pero eso no podía ocultar que era una perra con todas las letras.

La chica le dedicó una mueca y susurró algo a sus amigas. Todas estallaron en risas, interrumpiendo la explicación. Gohan dejó de escribir en el pizarrón y se volteó hacia ellas. "Señorita Son, encuentra usted algo gracioso acerca de la filosofía de Namekusei? Preguntó afiladamente. La chica de cabello negro dirigió su mirada al suelo, totalmente avergonzada, y negó con la cabeza. Esta vez la peliazul, la rubia y la chica de cabello verde rieron en silencio.

El profesor terminó de escribir el título de los libros que los estudiantes deberían leer y se quitó las gafas, corriendo una mano por su cabello negro. Bra lo escrutó minuciosamente con la mirada y suspiró. "Se ve lo suficientemente bien como para comerlo", murmuró. "Qué lástima, SEGURO que está casado"

"Apuesto que ella no tiene lo suficiente para satisfacerlo, luce bastante rudo," dijo Sharon en un suspiro. Las otras dos chicas rieron suavemente y asintieron.

"Me pregunto como se sentiría tocarlo" Bra fijó sus ojos en su rostro durante unos segundos.

"Bueno Bra, tu eres de las que siempre obtienen lo que quieren. Qué te detiene ahora?" preguntó Maron seriamente.

Bra sonrió con malicia, pero luego su rostro se relajó. "Es verdad, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, PERO, no tengo idea si es felizmente casado. Quizás sea la niñita de papá y una gran malcriada a veces, pero no soy una destroza-hogares… además estoy con Goten." contestó ella.

"Tú sabes que Goten es algo pasajero, ya me lo habías dicho muchas veces. Y acerca de la vida privada del Profesor… bueno, eso puede arreglarse, debes acercarte a él y conocerlo." presionó Maron.

"¿Qué? Realmente dudo mucho que quiera hablarme acerca de su vida, menos aún fuera de este salón."

"Bueno, pero esa es la única manera de saber cómo es su vida amorosa." acotó Sharon.

Bra lo observó una vez más y luego se perdió en sus pensamientos. "Quizás sí pueda conocerlo mejor".

.-.-.-.

Gohan dio su primera lectura y les dejó a todos una tarea para el hogar, cuando quiso darse cuenta la clase ya se había terminado y todos se habían retirado.

Bra pensó las cosas que había hablado con Sharon y Maron una y otra vez hasta que alcanzó su auto. Abrió la puerta del Jeep negro, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en él, una voz la interrumpió.

"No pudo encontrar un lugar cercano para estacionar, Señorita Brief?" Bra se congeló y lentamente se volvió.

"Ehhhh, Profesor!" Sonrió ella dulcemente. Él la observó cautelosamente y abrió el vehículo que estaba justo al lado del de ella. Antes de perder la compostura, Bra quitó el flequillo de su rostro y tomó un profundo respiro. "Tiene otra clase Profesor?"

"Solo tengo dos clases por día, las otras dos las tengo mañana………Lo siento, debo estar reteniéndote." dijo él avergonzado.

"Oh no, está bien. Además no tengo nada que hacer ahora, y es bueno conocer un poco más a tus profesores," ella le sonrió coqueteándole y él se sonrojó. Gohan despejó su garganta nerviosamente y miró hacia el piso.

"Justamente ahora me voy a almorzar, le gustaría acompañarme?" preguntó ella. Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que eso esté bien" murmuró.

"Por qué no? Es sólo un almuerzo, y quizás pueda explicarme un poco más de lo que me perdí hoy por llegar tarde, qué le parece?"

Gohan miró directamente a sus luminosos ojos azules y sintió algo extraño en su estómago. 'Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Dios…… soy un hombre casado' pensó. Pero no pudo evitar verla como una especie de ángel o visión: piel blanca de un exquisito color crema pálido, cabello largo y azul que brillaba con la luz del sol, y perfectos labios rosados… **Y** tenía el cuerpo con más curvas que había visto en su vida.

Entonces le sonrió. "Sólo almuerzo verdad?"

"Claro, llevamos su auto o el mío?" preguntó Bra alegremente.

"El suyo, no sé a dónde vamos". Respondió él con una sonrisa tímida.

"Está bien, súbase. Qué le parece comida tailandesa?" interrogó ella mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante.

"Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de probarla". Contestó honestamente mientras se quitaba la corbata.

"Bueno, es mi comida favorita y por mucho la mejor". Dijo Bra saliendo del estacionamiento y dirigiéndose al restaurante.

.-.-.-.

Gohan estaba ahí sentado con la boca abierta, mientras escuchaba a la joven mujer dar su opinión acerca de cualquier teoría de Literatura que él trajera a la conversación. Nunca había tenido una charla tan intensa con nadie. Ni siquiera con su esposa. 'Hermosa e inteligente', pensó boquiabierto.

"Profesor?" su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, o sueños despiertos.

"Si?" preguntó él un poco ido aún.

"Parece que lo perdí por algunos momentos, verdad?" rió ella divertida.

"Lo siento, parece que tengo mucho en mi mente. Y por favor, afuera de clase llámame Gohan, puedes tratarme de tú." Era su turno de sonreír y hacerla sonrojar.

"Siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo". contestó ella.

Él asintió y comenzó a devorar un plato de arroz frito. Bra miró atónita cómo comía cuatro platos más en menos de diez minutos.

"Tú me recuerdas a alguien que conozco". Dijo ella suavemente. "Tienes hermanos?"

Él tragó y asintió. "Sí, un hermano menor que por el momento está viviendo conmigo, quizás lo conoces. Su nombre es Son Goten".

"QUÉ? Goten es tu hermano? Alto, cabello negro y sonrisa varonil?" preguntó Bra en sorpresa.

"Exacto, es él. Ustedes dos se conocen?" cuestionó Gohan quitándose sus gafas.

"Él y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos", dijo ella un poco pensante. "Entonces… cuéntame acerca de ti Gohan, y luego yo te contaré acerca de mí". Agregó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El tomó un sorbo de refresco y se inclinó sobre su silla. Se sentía muy relajado cada vez que veía su hermoso rostro. "Bueno, llevo casado poco más de 18 años. Conocí a mi esposa en la preparatoria y cuando comenzamos a tratarnos, hubo una innegable química entre nosotros……" no pudo evitar detenerse.

Bra sonrió internamente. "Esa química aún existe?"

Gohan la miró y abrió su boca, pero antes de decir algo la volvió a cerrar. "Y-yo… creo que sí" dijo totalmente confundido.

"Crées? Acaso ella no te satisface lo suficiente?" preguntó Bra sigilosamente.

Gohan no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran completamente rojas, "No creo que eso sea algo que deba compartir contigo".

"Por qué no? Somos adultos, a menos que… me tengas miedo" dijo ella en tono meloso. Gohan se sentía muy incómodo cada vez que la miraba, sin duda ella lo provocaba mucho más de lo que su esposa podría hacerlo, y apenas se acababan de conocer.

"Creo que debemos irnos" dijo él buscando su billetera.

"Yo invito" sonrió Bra. Él sacudió su cabeza testarudamente.

"No voy a dejar que la dama pague por esto, yo invito… y SI HAY una próxima vez, invitarás tú". Entonces se paró y alejó hacia la caja. Bra sonrió malignamente para sí, lo tenía retorciéndose en su silla, tan sólo unos días más y podría conocer toda su vida.

Ella se dirigió hacia la salida, y él la siguió. Al llegar al auto, Bra notó la corbata que estaba encima del asiento y la escondió debajo de él antes de que Gohan se subiera.

El camino fue tranquilo y un poco tenso, una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad ella se detuvo detrás de su auto. "En qué está pensando Profesor? No lo asusté, verdad?" preguntó Bra.

Él se volvió a mirarla y negó con la cabeza. "No. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, es solo que no estoy atravesando un buen momento con Videl, mi esposa, y me siento estresado" dijo él corriendo su mano por su cabello.

Ella la tomó cuidadosamente. "Cuando me necesites, yo puedo estar ahí para ti como una amiga" dijo observando directamente en sus ardientes ojos negros.

Él alejó su mirada y asintió. "Y-yo debería irme, gracias por todo, es-espero te vea algún día en casa con Goten" tartamudeó él mientras se subía a su auto. Bra observó cómo se marchaba y sonrió. 'Fase uno: lista' pensó, y se alejó también.

.-.-.-.

Bra estaba sentada con Sharon durante la clase de arte. "En serio! Lo tenía literalmente retorciéndose en su asiento, no puedo creer que fuéramos a almorzar el mismo día que nos conocimos" dijo Bra con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Muy bien! Diste el primer paso, la próxima vez quién sabe que más harán". Sharon sonrió astutamente. Levantó la vista y contempló al profesor de piel azul y cabello verde que la miraba disimuladamente. Bra intercaló su mirada entre ambos.

"Estás enojada con tu papá otra vez?" preguntó Bra.

Sharon sacudió su cabello a un lado y se volvió hacia Bra. "Sí, el y mi mamá pelearon otra vez ayer acerca de quién tiene la culpa de que ella quedara embarazada a los 17 años. Aunque él dice que me ama yo no puedo evitar pensar que arruiné su vida, él tenía 18 cuando yo nací". Dijo Sharon tristemente.

"Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, mi mamá dice que habló con el tío Zarbón y él siempre dice que te ama con todo su corazón y no puede pensar siquiera cómo sería su vida sin ti. Además la tía Maron dice que ella aún lo ama" explicó Bra mientras comenzaba con el bosquejo de su dibujo.

"Bueno prima, yo no sé que pensar" suspiró Sharon. Bra le sonrió y terminó su dibujo. La otra chica era la mezcla perfecta entre el profesor y su madre. Tenía el cabello largo y verde, piel blanca, ojos azules y las facciones delicadas de su padre.

"Qué tal si piensan en hacer su tarea?" Les dijo una voz desde atrás. Sharon rodó sus ojos e ignoró totalmente a su papá. Bra sólo asintió silenciosamente y volvió a su trabajo.

La campana sonó y todos se fueron, con excepción de Sharon, que se quedó atrás para discutir con el "profesor". Bra caminó lentamente hasta su casillero, introdujo descuidadamente todos sus libros en él y caminó un poco más lejos hacia la clase de Gohan.

Espió el interior del salón y sonrió, él estaba sentado en su escritorio clasificando unos trabajos y hablándose a sí mismo. Sin ningún sonido ingresó al lugar y se acercó sigilosamente, como una pantera que acecha a su presa.

Gohan suspiró exhausto y se sentó en su silla. Se quitó las gafas y frotó sus cansados ojos. Cuando los abrió no pudo contener su sorpresa.

"Se-Señorita Briefs, qué está haciendo aquí?" tartamudeó.

"Puedo ver que se siente muy estresado" dijo Bra en un tono casi de ronroneo, y con sus ojos chispeantes de un extraño brillo.

Gohan saltó de su silla cuando ella caminó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo. "Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó boquiabierto.

"Déjeme ayudarlo a aliviar su estrés" continuó ella mientras frotaba sus manos de arriba a abajo sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él estúpidamente.

"Así" dijo ella mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

"Yo……" su respuesta se ahogó cuando los suaves labios de la joven presionaron sobre los suyos y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Las manos de Bra acariciaron su estómago, dónde recorrió sus perfectos y firmes músculos. Él gimió suavemente ante el contacto y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con voluntad propia.

Bra se apartó y miró directo a sus ojos llenos de lujuria, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón………………………………………………………………………………

"Profesor Gohan?"

"S-sí Bra?" preguntó él tembloroso.

"Usted… usted estaba mirando hacia la nada y murmurando algo acerca de qué estaba haciendo. Sólo vine a saludarlo" dijo Bra un poco confundida.

Gohan sacudió su cabeza y notó que ella estaba parada del otro lado del escritorio. Él frunció el ceño y se sonrojó a más no poder. 'Acaso estaba fantaseando con ella?' se preguntó a sí mismo. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirarla, "Estoy muy estresado, y apenas es mi segundo día" murmuró.

"Yo puedo ayudarlo con eso, le dije que cuando necesitara un amigo podía contar conmigo" dijo ella dando la vuelta al escritorio. Gohan parecía más tenso mientras Bra se aproximaba, sus caderas se contoneaban con delicadeza mientras él miraba detalladamente todo su cuerpo.  
Ella caminó alrededor de su silla y se paró detrás de él, colocando sus manos en sus musculosos hombros. "Sólo relájese" le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaba a trabajar la tensión.

Sus manos eran muy habilidosas y pronto él se relajó, liberando suaves gemidos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el estómago de ella.

"Cómo se siente?" preguntó Bra después de unos minutos silenciosos. Gohan tembló suavemente al sentir ese cálido aliento en su mejilla, que le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca.

"Muy bien" suspiró él. Bra sonrió complacientemente y se detuvo.

"Creo que está lo suficientemente relajado Profesor, además, tengo que irme". dijo ella, y besó su mejilla suavemente. Gohan se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver en ellos una llama que ella no había visto antes.

'Todavía no Profesor, pero pronto lo tendré en mis brazos' pensó Bra interiormente, pero expresando una sonrisa dulce para él. "Quizás pueda darle un masaje de cuerpo completo un día de estos" dijo guiñando el ojo y caminando luego hacia la salida. Al hacerlo, casi choca con Pan.

La chica de cabello negro avanzó hacia su padre y lo observó, estaba apoyado en su escritorio con la cabeza entre sus manos. "Papá? Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?" preguntó con sospecha.

"Nada" respondió abruptamente. "Ella vino a disculparse por llegar tarde el primer día. Qué haces aquí Pan?" preguntó un poco más calmado.

"Sólo vine a decirte que mama llamó y dijo que se iba a quedar en la oficina hasta tarde"

'Ella se está quedando a trabajar hasta tarde desde hace varias semanas' pensó Gohan amargamente. "Está bien niña, entonces hoy en la noche saldremos a cenar, sólo déjame organizar mis cosas y nos iremos" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba sus cosas en el maletín. "Bueno, vamos". Pan asintió y ambos se fueron.

.-.-.-.-.

"Goten, cómo es que nunca me habías dicho que tenías un hermano?" preguntó Bra mientras se acostaba en su cama, con él abrazándola.

"Acaso tenía importancia?" cuestionó el muchacho besando su hombro.

"Sí, la tiene, resulta ser que él es mi nuevo profesor y llegué tarde a su clase por culpa tuya el primer día" saltó ella.

"Hay alguna forma en la que pueda compensarte?" susurró él.

Bra respiró débilmente y corrió una mano por su grueso cabello. "Quizás sí la hay" dijo volviendo su rostro y enfrentándolo…………………

.-.-.-.-

Bra espió dentro del salón de clases pero no había señales de Gohan. Entró corriendo y apresuradamente dejó dos cosas sobre su escritorio, saliendo de la misma manera en la que había entrado.

Se paró al lado de Maron y sonrió. "Ya casi es hora de que comience la clase!". Bra parecía muy feliz y algo engreída. "Creo que para el fin de este mes voy a descubrir si luce igual de bien con su ropa puesta que sin ella".

"El plan está yendo tan bien?" preguntó Maron.

"Sip, si fuera felizmente casado entonces creo que sería muy difícil para mí incluso coquetear con él. Pero aparentemente están teniendo problemas, entonces él necesita liberar algo de estrés…" explicó Bra en tono de justificación.

"Y es ahí donde tú apareces". Maron terminó el pensamiento. Bra asintió y miró al final del pasillo, para ver a Gohan llegando justo a tiempo. "Por cierto, dónde está Sharon?"

"Creo que ella y su mamá iban a visitar a su abuela por unos días" dijo su amiga. Bra asintió y se topó con los ojos de Gohan cuando el ingresaba al salón de clase. Maron se dio cuenta del tipo de mirada que se dedicaron y levantó una ceja a su amiga en sorpresa.

Bra sonrió complacientemente y ambas entraron a la clase. Se sentaron en las sillas de la primera fila mientras Bra observaba a Gohan acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio, hasta que finalmente notó lo que ella había dejado y se sentó.

"Atención a la clase, quiero que entreguen sus ensayos, pueden dejarlos aquí sobre mi escritorio" dijo él mientras agarraba una manzana roja con una nota pegada a ella. El mensaje estaba escrito en una delgada y elegante letra:

'Gohan,

No te preocupes, no es una manzana venenosa, pero me gustaría saber si aceptarías cenar conmigo el sábado, lo harás? Me quedaré hasta que todos se vayan para saber tu respuesta.

Con cariño.

B.B'

Él levantó la vista y la vio colocando su trabajo sobre el escritorio, sonriéndole, sus ojos azules brillaban hermosamente. Ella le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta su asiento. Gohan corrió una mano por su cabello y metió la nota en su bolsillo. Se puso de pie y tomando un pedazo de tiza, empezó a escribir unas notas en el pizarrón.

Dio una lectura caminando por todo el salón, observando todas las caras en la clase, y sus ojos no dejaban de centrarse en la hermosa joven peliazul que estaba escuchando cada palabra que él decía.

Trabajaron con los libros de texto el resto de la hora, hasta que finalmente la clase terminó. Todos entregaron sus trabajos antes de retirarse, y Bra fue la última. Le dio una mirada a Maron y esta asintió, sabiendo qué era lo que su amiga traía entre manos.

Tan pronto como el último estudiante se fue, Bra caminó hacia el frente del salón. Gohan se reclinó sobre su silla, observando cómo ella se acercaba lentamente. Se puso de pie para hablarle.

"Entonces, qué piensas?" preguntó ella suavemente. Por pura casualidad había decidido usar un top escotado y un par de blue jeans. Los ojos de Gohan se escurrieron desde su sonrisa a sus generosos pechos, una y otra vez. De repente apartó la mirada, sonrojándose intensamente. "No hay nada malo en mirar si yo te dejo" susurró ella corriendo una mano por su espalda.

Él tembló suavemente y miró alrededor. "Soy casado, no debería mirarte siquiera de esta manera" dijo él.

"Eres feliz?"

"Qué?" preguntó confundido.

"Eres feliz con tu esposa?"

"No sé a qué te refieres" murmuró.

Bra sonrió internamente, "es lo mismo que solía ser cuando te enamoraste de ella?" "Aún puede hacerte sentir que puedes tocar el cielo?"

Gohan pensó por un momento y suspiró. "Solía hacerlo. Cuando éramos jóvenes yo ni siquiera hubiera pensado en mirar a otra mujer. Ahora, ella pasa sus días 'trabajando hasta tarde', o eso es lo que dice" confesó.

Bra lo miró seriamente y comprendió que él se sentía abandonado. 'Bueno, yo puedo cuidar de él' pensó mientras tomaba su mano en la suya. Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "Si me dejas, yo te puedo ayudar", susurró usando su otra mano para obligarlo a mirarla. Él la observó tranquilamente y suspiró. Bra sonrió, él sin duda era el hombre más guapo que había visto. Aún tenía una mirada joven e inocente, nariz fina y facciones masculinas. Su mano acarició su rostro, dibujando con su dedo la línea del mentón, y lo trajo hacia ella para besar suavemente sus labios.

Al principio él no respondía, pero cuando comenzó a hacerlo la separó. "Nosotros no deberíamos…………"

Antes de que dijera algo, ella lo interrumpió, "Vendrás a cenar conmigo este sábado?" preguntó de nuevo. Él miró directamente a sus ojos y luego bajo la vista.

"No puedo………"

El rostro de Bra se entristeció un poco, soltó su mano y le dio la espalda.

Él la obligó a mirarlo otra vez. "No puedo éste sábado……… pero estás dispuesta a acompañarme el próximo?" susurró, buscando con sus ojos negros el celeste de los suyos.

Bra no pudo contener su sonrisa y asintió. "Es una cita entonces?"

Él asintió y antes de decir otra palabra ella lo besó intensamente. Se fue de allí con una sonrisa, dejando atrás un hombre pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

'En qué me acabo de meter?" pensó mientras agarraba la manzana y le daba una mordida.

.-.-.-.-

**El comentario de Joey: Por favor déjenme saber si apesta o es muy aburrido. Bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, los veré a todos tan pronto como pueda!**

**Mi comentario – Fairy : Ok, ese fue el primero, y no saben lo que viene!!! Esta sí que es una historia de drama. Al principio no me gustaba, pero terminé considerándola como una de mis favoritas, van a ver que les va a pasar lo mismo.**

**Un saludo para todos!**

**!Joey!**

**''Fairy''**


	2. Atrapados

**Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo. Nuevamente aclaro que éste fic es una traducción de uno escrito por TrUnKsGuRl. Por cierto, Joey, espero que estés feliz con mi trabajo ;)**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

**-.-.-.- Atrapados -.-.-.-**

Ese fin de semana, a falta de otros planes, Bra salió con Goten y se divirtieron en una fiesta. Ella esperó ansiosamente que llegara el Lunes, para poder ver a su maravilloso profesor.

El Domingo a la noche se acostó en su cama y se quedó allí en silencio mirando al techo. 'Gohan, sólo pensar en tu nombre me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago' mentalizó suspirando.

"Aún hay mucho de ti para conocer, pero tengo miedo de que esto se vuelva mucho más serio" murmuró para sí misma. Con la imagen de ese atractivo rostro sonriente, comenzó a caer dormida, para soñar con su profesor.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, tomó una ducha y se vistió. Bra decidió usar una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro ajustado encima, y una minifalda del mismo color. Luego, de uno de los cajones de su vestidor sacó la corbata de Gohan que había conservado sin que él lo notara, y la ató alrededor de su cintura como un cinturón, dejando que colgara por un costado.

Cepilló su largo cabello y lo peinó en una cola de caballo baja y suelta, y corrió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Después se dirigió a su auto y fue en busca de sus amigas.

"Dime, cómo te está yendo con el profesor?" preguntó Sharon.

"Ellos van a tener una cita éste sábado!" saltó Maron antes de que Bra pudiera responder.

"Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Sharon. Bra asintió con una sonrisita.

"Y ADEMÁS, escucha esto, ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso!". Las otras dos muchachas chillaron y Bra hizo una mueca de dolor. "Oigan niñas! no tienen que reventar mis malditos tímpanos! Bueno, como sea, esta corbata que tengo aquí es suya" dijo ella mientras la tironeaba para mostrárselas.

"No puede ser. Él te la dio?" preguntó Maron incrédula.

Bra sacudió su cabeza en negación. "No, él accidentalmente la dejó en mi auto cuando almorzamos juntos la primera vez". Bra usó sus dedos para hacer el signo de comillas y expresar que se la había quedado.

"Qué tal si es una corbata que le regaló su esposa y la pequeña perra de Pan la reconoce?" preguntó Sharon seriamente.

"No podría importarme menos, es mejor que su esposa empiece a darse cuenta de que lo ha perdido. Puedo sentirlo en la forma en que me mira, quizás acabamos de conocernos pero él ha comenzado a caer por mis encantos" dijo Bra engreídamente.

"Estás segura? De casualidad no será que está pasando lo contrario, verdad?" preguntó Maron con sospecha.

Bra la miró rápidamente y después suspiró. "Tengo que admitir que es realmente guapo, dulce, y un MUY bueno besando". Dijo Bra soñadora.

"Estás tratando de llegar a alguna parte con tantos cumplidos?" preguntó Sharon.

"Bueno, y-yo… eh…" tartamudeó Bra.

"OH POR DIOS! Estás enamorándote de él!" chilló Maron.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la Universidad y Bra encontró uno justo al lado del auto de Gohan. Se volteó hacia sus amigas y ellas la miraron expectantes. Bra miró hacia otro lugar y se sonrojó.

"Lo estás!" dijo Sharon alegremente.

"Está bien, lo estoy!" gritó ella, "Por qué tienen que darme esa mirada?"

"Porque sabíamos que ibas a terminar enamorándote de él, solo queríamos que estés consciente de ello! Somos tus amigas y queremos que consigas a este tipo" dijo Sharon con cara de a-decir-verdad.

Bra sonrió y asintió. "Espero que eso sea pronto, pero primero quiero alejarlo lentamente de su esposa, y cuando lo haga por fin, le pediré que la deje".

Maron y Sharon se asintieron entre ellas y luego las tres se bajaron. "Oigan, vamos a comprar un café antes de que la clase comience" dijo Maron mientras caminaban dentro del campus de la Universidad Orange Star. Las otras dos chicas la siguieron.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa debajo de una enorme sombrilla, cuando Bra vio a Goten caminando con Pan y otras de sus amigas.

"Miren quién acaba de llegar" dijo Maron mientras señalaba con su cabeza la entrada del patio de comidas.

Bra asintió mientras veía intensamente cómo el flirteaba con cada chica que tenía en frente excepto su sobrina. Todas las amigas de Pan estaban rodeándolo y a él parecía no importarle. Goten levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, estrechados y con una expresión no muy feliz. Le dijo algo a Pan y esta asintió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta su mesa y Bra fijó su mirada en Goten. "Te estás divirtiendo? No te nombraron el Don Juan de la clase por nada, verdad?"

Goten rió nerviosamente y tomó su mano para levantarla. "Pan, quiero que conozcas a Bra, ella es mi novia" dijo él con alegremente.

Bra sonrió maliciosamente ante la mirada enfadada de la otra muchacha. "Desafortunadamente Goten, ya nos conocemos, y debo decirte que tu sobrina y yo no nos llevamos muy bien" dijo Bra con una pequeña mueca.

Pan rodó sus ojos y se puso sus lentes de sol otra vez. "No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para salir con esto" dijo ella.

"Todavía te duele verdad?" preguntó Bra.

"De qué me estás hablando?" preguntó Pan indiferente.

"El hecho de que tu ex novio me haya preferido a mí en el último año de preparatoria, tú sabías que yo le gustaba incluso antes de conocerte. Tú te arrojaste a él libremente, sólo para molestarme, pero la jugada te salió mal porque tú nunca le gustaste. Él ya había escuchado tu reputación" dijo Bra orgullosa.

"Tú no eres nada más que una cualquiera, una zorra. La niñita rica que siempre consigue lo que quiere, no es mi culpa que él me escogiera en vez de a ti. No eres nada más que una perra………"

BOFETADA!

Las palabras de Pan fueron cortadas por la mano de Bra, y Goten tuvo que retenerla mientras ella se desquitaba a todo pulmón con la otra muchacha. "Te juro que si llego a poner mis manos sobre ti voy a arrancarte todo el cabello!" gruñó Bra, tratando de no atraer la atención de todos.

"Bueno, yo no dudaré de hacerte lo mismo, reza que no te encuentre sola" dijo Pan burlándose y frotando su mejilla roja, mientras se alejaba con sus amigas.

"Ya suéltame!" le exigió a Goten, alejándolo.

"Oye, relájate quieres? No es mi culpa que no te lleves con mi sobrina, y apreciaría mucho si te abstienes de golpearla" dijo Goten seriamente.

"Estabas o no estabas escuchando? Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria yo nunca hice nada para molestarla o darle una razón para odiarme, pero ella sí, todo lo que hice fue defenderme. Pero si tú vas a estar de su lado, entonces déjame en paz" gruñó ella indicándole a Sharon y Maron que la siguieran.

Caminó furiosamente al edificio dónde estaba la clase de Gohan. Maron y Sharon sabían muy bien que lo mejor era no decirle o preguntar nada a su amiga cuando estaba de ese humor. Estando cerca del salón, Bra introdujo su cabeza en la puerta y suspiró al ver que sólo Gohan estaba allí.

"Por favor quédense aquí mientras hablo con él, harían eso por mí?". Ambas muchachas asintieron y se quedaron allí haciendo guardia.

Mientras tanto, Bra caminó enérgicamente hacia Gohan, que estaba borrando unas notas del pizarrón, y lo besó antes de que pudiera articular una palabra. Él hizo un sonido ahogado de sorpresa y lentamente la apartó.

Bra se mordió el labio inferior y se alejó un poco de él suavemente. "Lo siento, es que necesitaba sentir eso", dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se sonrojó y despejó su garganta. "Sólo tengo una objeción acerca de eso. No lo hagas más en el campus, no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos. No mientras soy un hombre casado" dijo él en voz baja.

"Está bien" asintió Bra con una sonrisa encubierta. "Entonces me dejarás hacerlo cuando vayamos a cenar?"

Él la miró y levantó una ceja, "Sólo si haces tu tarea correctamente de aquí al Sábado".

Bra asintió y arregló su corbata, dejando correr su mano por el pecho de él. "Cómo van las cosas con tu esposa?"

"Tan bien como pueden ir. Por suerte ha estado bastante calmada y no he tenido ningún problema con ella".

"Eso es bueno, iré a sentarme, ya casi es hora de que empiece la clase" dijo ella, pero antes de retirarse le dio un rápido beso y mordió su labio. Luego con una sonrisa corrió hacia la puerta y llamó a sus amigas. Él primero la miró con severidad pero después sonrió.

Los otros estudiantes llegaron y la clase comenzó. Justo antes de irse, todos se acercaron a entregar su trabajo y Bra a preguntarle algo a Gohan.

Pan notó que ellos estaban concentrados en su conversación y se acercó para abrazar a su padre. Bra la observó y luego sonrió mientras acomodaba la corbata que tenía alrededor de su cintura. Pan no pudo evitar mirarla, y su ceño se frunció.

"Papá, esa corbata luce como la que mamá te regaló hace algunos años", dijo ella algo confundida.

Gohan palideció un poco al verla. "Se parece mucho, verdad? Pero no, mi corbata es un poco más oscura que esta y la tengo en casa" contestó rápidamente.

Bra sonrió inocentemente, "Además, yo tomé prestado esto de mi hermano antes de venir a estudiar a U.S.A., no podría ser la de tu padre. Gracias por el consejo Profesor y lo veré en algunos días" dijo Bra guiñando el ojo y recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

"Si Señorita Briefs, cuando lo necesite" murmuró. Luego miró a Pan sonriendo, "Vamos a almorzar niña".

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado lenta para Bra y Gohan. Ella se quedaría después de clase a hablar con él aunque éste dijera que no debía hacerlo, no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Luego de casi todas las clases ella y él 'discutían' el trabajo hecho en el día.

Finalmente, el tan ansiado Sábado llegó y Bra se preparaba mientras Maron la ayudaba. "No puedo creer que vas a salir con el Profesor!" dijo ella feliz. "Pero Bra, tú sabes los riesgos que estás tomando verdad?"

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Bra confundida.

"Quiero decir que hay una política en la escuela que dice que los alumnos no pueden salir con estudiantes" dijo Maron abriendo en sorpresa sus ojos azules. "No lo sabías? Gohan lo sabe?"

Bra encogió los hombros, "No tengo ni idea si lo sabe, y si es así entonces ha decidido ignorarlo. Le preguntaré esta noche" dijo Bra mientras rizaba un mechón de cabello en la rizadora. Estaba usando un sweater cuello de tortuga y una minifalda de cuero, medias negras hasta sus rodillas y botas de taco alto del mismo color. Fue hasta su armario y sacó un saco de cuero.

Maron se sentó en la cama y encendió el televisor. "Dónde van a cenar?"

"Tengo reservaciones en un restaurante cerca de la playa, es realmente muy bueno, tiene pista de baile y todo. Normalmente está lleno, pero ser la hija de Bulma Briefs incluso aquí es algo muy útil" dijo ella riendo.

Maron sonrió y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Qué planeas hacer después?"

"No voy a ir tan lejos, es muy pronto. Creo que primero lo seduciré y haré que se enamore de mí. De esa manera cuando su esposa se entere de lo nuestro todo será más fácil" contestó Bra.

Maron tosió, "En serio estás planeando alejarlo de su esposa de… cuántos años?"

"Él ya no es feliz con ella. Su matrimonio está siendo destruido por esa mujer, ella está constantemente quedándose a trabajar hasta tarde y eso lo está estresando mucho" dijo Bra. Maron sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

"Sólo espero que no seas tú la que termine herida en toda esta situación" agregó Maron luego de unos minutes. Bra le dedicó una mirada rara y puso un poco de brillo sobre sus labios.

"Me tengo que ir, te quedarás?" preguntó Bra mientras agarraba su teléfono celular y lo introducía en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Sip, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, más tarde iré al mercado a comprar algo de comida para que no pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti".

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, si necesitas una frazada extra busca en el closet del baño de huéspedes, bueno, nos vemos!" dijo Bra corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Diviértete!"

"Lo haré!" contestó Bra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y partiendo.

Estaba parada en la calle esperando, cuando unos segundos después notó que un Mustang negro nuevo se acercaba justo a tiempo. Gohan salió del auto y Bra contuvo una oleada de calor mientras sus ojos caían sobre él. Estaba usando toda ropa negra y se veía más que sexy: pantalones negros, un blazer y una camisa de seda del mismo color, que tenía algunos botones sin abrochar. No se había molestado en usar sus anteojos y tenía puestos unos zapatos negros brillantemente lustrados y un Rolex. Él le disparó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del auto para ella. Luego corrió a su lado y se subió.

"Cómo es que no vi éste auto la última vez?" preguntó ella jugando.

"Dejé que Pan lo usara y lo regresó con una abolladura en la puerta, entonces tuve que dejarlo en el mecánico y usar uno rentado" contestó. "Además, Pan no va a usarlo nunca más".

Bra rió y asintió. "Te ves bien, muy sexy".

"Me halagas demasiado, tú luces hermosa esta noche, si me permites decirlo" dijo él con una sonrisa. "Ahora, vas a decirme a dónde vamos? O estaremos conduciendo por la ciudad toda la noche?"

"Oh, ve hacia el Puerto, te daré direcciones desde allí" dijo ella. Él asintió y comenzó a conducir.

Bra quería golpear el piso con su pie como una niña, pero se abstenía de hacerlo en frente del hombre que se encontraba de pie a su lado. "Discúlpeme, puedo hablar con el gerente del lugar y hacerle saber el deplorable servicio que tiene su restaurante?" preguntó Bra presuntuosamente.

"Escúchame niñita, estamos muy ocupados y no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus quejas, por qué no le dices a tu novio que te lleve a otro lugar?" dijo la mujer que estaba en la puerta. Ellos estaban parados enfrente a un restaurante enorme que parecía una casa, cuya única indicación de que no lo era eran las luces curvas de neón que decían: "By The Bay".

"No le hables así" le dijo él a la mujer y se volteó hacia Bra. "Mira Bra quizás debemos irnos, podemos encontrar otro lugar para comer", acotó Gohan mientras le tomaba la mano.

Bra sacudió su cabeza testarudamente y enfrentó a la mujer, "Te dejaré saber que soy Bra Briefs y que si quiero, puedo hacer que mi madre compre este lugar sólo para tener el placer y la oportunidad de despedirte".

De repente, un hombre calvo, bajo y regordete apareció en la puerta con expresión furiosa.

"Discúlpenme, pero qué está pasando?"

Bra no permitió que la otra mujer dijera algo y habló por sí misma. "Soy Bra Briefs y tengo reservaciones, pero esta mujer se niega incluso a dejarme hablar. Se lo pedí educadamente al principio, pero debe entender que quiero cenar con mi novio y ya estoy en un pésimo humor" dijo ella filosamente.

El hombre se paró derecho y le dedicó una mirada odiosa a la trabajadora. "Por favor acepten una disculpa en nombre de Cinthia, Señorita Briefs, ella es nueva aquí. A modo de recompensa le invitaremos el vino más caro de la casa" dijo el hombre mientras los conducía a su mesa.

Bra tomó la mano de Gohan y lo guió hacia una mesa que estaba en la cubierta fuera del restaurante. El hombre se disculpó otra vez y se fue a buscar el vino que les había prometido. Gohan miró hacia la playa y suspiró.

Bra frunció el ceño y tomó su mano en la suya. "Qué sucede?" preguntó suavemente. "Sigo teniendo problemas con Videl, cada día se pone más y más difícil tener incluso una conversación civilizada con ella" dijo mientras miraba el menú.

Bra asintió y observó el menú también. "No pienses en eso ahora, estás aquí para tener una bonita cena conmigo" dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él asintió y escogió lo que pediría, mirando alrededor. Había algunas parejas bailando al ritmo de música romántica, que podía escucharse aún allí afuera. La brisa fresca del océano rozaba su rostro, pero había unos postes a los lados de su mesa que calentaban el ambiente. Luego de estudiar el restaurante, sus ojos cayeron sobre lo único que podía atenuar incluso la preciosa vista del océano, y sólo se sentó a mirar a Bra en silencio.

'Una muchacha tan hermosa' pensó observando su rostro, ese cabello azul y esos ojos celestes que tenían el poder de capturar el corazón de cualquier hombre. 'Pero ella es sólo una niña, tiene la edad de mi hija. No puedo sentir algo así por alguien tan joven' se discutió a sí mismo.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió. "Estás listo para ordenar?"

Él asintió y se reclinó sobre la silla. El gerente regresó con una botella de vino tinto y lo sirvió en los dos vasos. "Ordenarán ahora también, o desean unos minutos más?" preguntó amablemente.

Bra miró a Gohan y él asintió. "Ordenaremos ahora" dijo ella.

Cuando el hombre se retiró, Bra preguntó con una risita: "Dígame profesor, tendré créditos extra por invitarlo a cenar?"

El rió también y tomó un trago de vino, "Todo depende de qué tan buena sea la comida" respondió él con una sonrisa.

Bra asintió y se puso de pie. "Qué tal un baile antes de comer?". Ella le ofreció la mano y él la tomó.

"Creo que se suponía que yo te lo pidiera" rió mientras caminaba detrás de ella hacia la pequeña pista de baile. Ella se volteó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se inclinó un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Bra, inhalando el suave perfume de su cabello mientras colocaba su mano alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la joven.

Ellos bailaron 'The Way You look Tonight.' Los brazos de él firmemente alrededor de ella y sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose solamente en la sensación de ese cuerpo contra el suyo y su delicado aroma a flores.

Cuando la canción terminó regresaron a la mesa, y un minuto después les llevaron la comida. Tuvieron una larga conversación de temas personales y cuando acabaron, caminaron hacia la playa. Bra tuvo que sacarse las botas y medias, estaba caminando con los pies descalzos sobre el agua. Gohan se había quitado el blazer, los zapatos y medias.

"Por qué no vienes Gohan? Tienes miedo?" molestó Bra mientras caminaba hasta que el agua le llegó a los muslos.

"Ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes" dijo él desde su lugar, en la arena seca.

Bra comenzó a caminar en el agua cálida y de repente se detuvo, mirando a Gohan seriamente. "Auch!" dijo ella mientras se agarraba la pierna.

"Qué quieres decir con Auch? Qué pasa? Estás bien?" preguntó él acercándose al agua.

"Creo que me dio un calambre" se quejó. "No me puedo mover, me duele".

Gohan la miró seriamente y caminó en el agua, levantándola en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma. La cabeza de Bra estaba contra su pecho y ella se sonrió malvadamente mientras comenzaba a besar suavemente su clavícula. Gohan perdió el equilibrio por un momento y estuvo a punto de caer. Entonces ella tomó su barbilla y lo besó, aprovechando la oportunidad para escurrir su lengua en su boca. Esta vez sí cayeron al agua. Bra rápidamente se arrojó hacia él mientras continuaba besándolo apasionadamente.

"Un calambre, eh?" preguntó él presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Bra sonrió y asintió.

"Sólo quería verte todo empapado como ahora. Además, siempre he soñado en besarme con alguien en la playa" dijo ella mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente.

Gohan tembló y asintió. "Por lo menos el agua está caliente" murmuró. Bra asintió y corrió una mano por su cabello mojado. Se besaron por un tiempo y luego decidieron que era mejor irse a menos de que quisieran atrapar un resfriado.

"Gracias por la maravillosa velada"

Bra soltó una risita, "Yo debería agradecerte a ti, esta no es la primera vez que yo hago las cosas que tú tendrías que hacer y vice versa".

Él asintió y frotó su ropa seca. "Gracias por el lavado y secado", tomó un profundo respiro y miró sus ojos celestes. "Me siento muy relajado cuando estoy contigo. Me das paz" murmuró él mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

"Y tú me haces sentir especial, no puedo negar la atracción, pero hay algo más que estoy empezando a sentir en la boca de mi estómago" contestó Bra mientras se acercaba a él. Gohan sonrió y observó su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

"En serio? Entonces quizás puedo hacerlo desaparecer con un beso?" preguntó suavemente.

"Quizás" susurró ella mientras sus labios se conectaban.

"Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Una voz distinta los separó…………………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Comentario de Joey: Y? Les gustó? Bueno, la persona que los vio puede ser cualquiera, pero será una gran sorpresa.**

**Comentario mío: Ajá! Les dije que esto se iba a poner interesante. Y sí, la historia VA a ponerse mejor. Un beso!!!**

**!Joey!**

**'' FaIrY ''**


	3. Se acabó?

**Hola a todos! Bueno, este fic sí que me está dando trabajo! Por fin nos vamos a enterar quién es el que descubrió a Bra y Gohan… están listos? Ahí va!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei y todas las demás empresas que ni siquiera conozco.**  
**

**-.-.-.-.- ¿Se acabó? -.-.-.-.-**

"Qué está sucediendo aquí? Una voz los separó. Bra saltó lejos de Gohan y él sólo pestañeó en sorpresa. Entonces vio como el lindo rostro de Bra se quebraba en una enorme sonrisa.

"Trunks!!" gritó ella alegremente mientras lo abrazaba. "Es tan maravilloso verte".

"A ti también Bra" sonrió él. Sus ojos azules brillaban como solían hacerlo cuando ella estaba feliz. Gohan levantó una ceja y miró al joven de cabello lavanda.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella.

"Vine para comprar alguna propiedad, mamá quiere extender Corporación Cápsula a U.S.A., quizás cuando lo haga tú puedas hacerte cargo de la empresa aquí" comentó él con una sonrisa.

"Quizás, estás aquí sólo o mamá y papá vinieron contigo?"

"Sólo. Ellos se quedaron en casa porque mamá tenía mucho trabajo, pero me pidió que te dijera que te ama y que vendrá con papá a visitarte en cuanto pueda" dijo él, luego se volvió a ver a Gohan y repitió fríamente. "Entonces, como pregunté, qué está pasando aquí?"

Ella enfrentó a Gohan y sonrió avergonzada ante la mirada de confusión que tenía en su rostro. "Trunks, éste es Gohan, nosotros estamos saliendo" se volvió hacia Gohan y dijo

"Gohan, éste es Trunks, mi hermano"

Trunks le ofreció su mano y se dieron un apretón. "Mucho gusto, soy Trunks Briefs, su hermano mayor".

Gohan asintió, "Igualmente, soy Son Gohan".

"Sé amable con ella" advirtió Trunks con una sonrisa.

"Trunks!" saltó Bra.

"No te preocupes, lo haré. Pero ahora tengo que irme" dijo mirando a Bra. Ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te veré el lunes, y muchas gracias por el maravilloso tiempo". Bra se sonrojó un poco.

"Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien". Dijo él y se volvió hacia Trunks, "Mucho gusto Trunks, los veré a los dos en otro momento", terminó mientras se subía al auto y lo arrancaba. Bra lo despidió con la mano al verlo marchar y luego su hermano y ella entraron en el apartamento.

Bra observaba cómo Trunks revolvía el refrigerador, en un reflejo innato. "Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? Porque si es por mucho tendrás que ir al mercado a comprar comida" dijo ella riendo.

Trunks salió con una dona en su boca y asintió. "No te preocupes, te daré dinero para los mandados, y realmente no sé hasta cuándo me quedaré. Depende de cómo vayan las negociaciones para mí". Sus ojos azules se estrecharon. "Bra, cuántos años tiene ese sujeto? No luce TAN viejo pero no es de tu edad"-

Bra ignoró su pregunta y se desplomó sobre el sofá, encendiendo el televisor. "Él es un poco mayor que yo, pero es justamente por eso que me gusta, no debes preocuparte" dijo ella presuntuosamente.

"Sólo cuídate hermanita, los hombres mayores que tú pueden tomar ventaja de las niñas inocentes. No estoy diciendo que seas inocente" dijo al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían. "Sólo digo que quiero que seas cuidadosa" acotó seriamente.

"Trunks, tú no conoces a Gohan, él no es así! Es muy dulce y respetuoso, hasta ahora no ha hecho ningún movimiento ni ha intentado propasarse conmigo" lo defendió Bra.

"Si tú lo dices… pero si te lastima en cualquier manera, voy a patear su trasero" dijo Trunks quitándole el control remoto y acostándose sobre el otro sillón.

"Si él me lastima, YO MISMA patearé su trasero" respondió ella en broma. 'Dudo que tenga que hacerlo, veo en sus ojos que cada vez que estamos juntos se enamora más y más de mí' pensó ella con una sonrisa soñadora.

"La próxima vez sólo sé cuidadosa, imagina que yo hubiera venido con papá, qué crees que él hubiera hecho?" preguntó su hermano seriamente.

Bra se preocupó "Papá le hubiera roto el cuello! En serio tengo que ser más cuidadosa" murmuró. 'Especialmente ahora que mi hermano está aquí. No puede saber que Gohan es casado!'. Bra sonrió dulcemente a Trunks y se dedicó a ver la película que él había escogido.

"Oh por Dios Bra, tu hermano está que arde, es guapísimo!" susurró Maron mientras se sentaban en la clase. Ella lo había visto cuando fue a preguntarle a Bra acerca de su cita.

"Tienes razón, se parece mucho a mi papá, excepto que él tiene el cabello y los ojos negros" respondió la peliazul. Después miró hacia el frente y sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente con los de Gohan. Él sonrió suavemente y retomó la lectura de su libro.

"Realmente le gustas" dijo Sharon desde el otro lado mientras estudiaba el intercambio de miradas.

Bra sonrió y asintió. "A mí también me gusta, muchísimo"

"Nos dimos cuenta" dijo Maron. "Oye Bra, tu hermano tiene novia?"

Bra y Sharon rieron ante la pregunta de su amiga y la primera negó con la cabeza. "No que yo sepa, pero me aseguraré de preguntarle si quiere salir contigo" aseguró ella.

"Gracias!" respondió Maron felizmente.

"No hay problema" dijo Bra.

"Dile que iré a visitarlo un día de estos" agregó Sharon. Bra asintió y sintió que su celular vibraba. "Me pregunto quién es" murmuró. Lo abrió y lo puso en su oreja, "Hola?". "Bra, soy Trunks, puedes venir a mi nueva oficina después de clase y ayudarme?"

"Eh… sí, claro, dime dónde es" preguntó. Trunks le dio la dirección y ella colgó.

Justo cuando Maron empezó a preguntarle miles de cosas acerca de su hermano, fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió y una hermosa mujer entró al salón. Tenía el cabello largo y negro cuidadosamente trenzado, y sus ojos eran de color azul. Usaba una mini-falda y un blazer, y se acercaba directamente hacia Gohan con una sonrisa perversa.

Bra observó atónita cómo la mujer lo besaba en los labios. Luego intercambiaba unas palabras con él y éste se levantó. Gohan miró a Bra y siguió a la extraña. La joven continuó mirando cómo la mujer se acercaba a Pan y luego ella y Gohan desaparecían de su vista.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que esa es su esposa" dijo Maron.

La peliazul asintió. "Ella es muy hermosa. Nunca la había visto"

"No hay duda de por qué la pequeña bruja de Pan es bonita" dijo Sharon.

"……Ah Claro! Ya sé cómo vengarme de esa niña, y mi hermano va a ayudarme" agregó con malicia.

"Pero qué hay acerca de mí!" se quejó Maron suponiendo cuál era su plan.

"Bueno, si le gustas le diré que lo olvide, pero no te preocupes, es sólo un juego para ponerme a mano con ella" explicó Bra.

Gohan regresó luciendo un poco tenso y enojado. Fijó su mirada en Bra y se relajó un poco. Ella le dio una expresión de interrogación, pero él sólo suspiró y alejó sus ojos de ella.

Los ojos de Bra se estrecharon y por el resto de la clase ella no lo miró. Cuando al fin terminaron y todos los estudiantes se fueron; Bra, Sharon y Maron se encaminaron a la puerta, la primera ignorando a Gohan hasta que éste la detuvo antes de salir.

"Gohan, suéltame. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo ella tratando de zafar su brazo del agarre.

"Por qué estás enfadada? No es mi culpa que Videl viniera" susurró él.

"Pensé que habías dicho que las cosas no estaban bien entre ustedes dos! Pero era viene aquí y comienza a besarte, qué se supone que debo pensar?".

"Sólo ha venido a molestarme, no sabes cómo es ella, actúa como si todo esto fuera un juego" dijo Gohan tomando las manos de Bra en las suyas. "No te enfades, aunque luces hermosa cuando estás enojada y celosa" agregó en voz baja.

"Celosa, Yo. JA" rió sarcásticamente. "Siga soñando Profesor". Se alejó de él y suspiró dramáticamente.

"Puedo compensarte?" preguntó él colocando la nariz en su cabello y respirando su perfume. Bra se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada.

"Cómo"

"Podemos ir al cine y después a bailar, qué te parece?" preguntó él enrollando un mechón de cabello azul en su dedo.

Bra suspiró y asintió. "Cuándo"

"Puedes esperar hasta el viernes?" dijo él cuidadosamente, creyendo que ella se enfadaría aún más.

"Está bien. Ya no estoy enojada" contestó ella suavemente. "Por lo menos puedo tener un beso?" preguntó haciendo puchero.

Gohan miró hacia la puerta, Maron y Sharon se voltearon inmediatamente. Él asintió y sus labios se unieron primero suavemente y después más intenso. "Feliz?" preguntó Gohan mientras le mordía el labio inferior tiernamente.

"Mucho" sonrió Bra. "Te veré en la próxima clase entonces" dijo alejándose hacia la puerta.

"Ah, Señorita Briefs?"

Bra se volteó y lo miró expectante.

"Me gustaría tener de regreso mi corbata uno de estos días" rió él. Bra asintió con una sonrisa. "Y haga su tarea".

Bra soltó una risita y se fue con sus amigas.

"Qué tal si ordenamos unas Pizza's?" preguntó Trunks.

Bra estaba tipeando vertiginosamente toda la información que su hermano le dictaba, pero cómo siempre su estómago decidía interrumpir. "Sí, sólo diles que lo carguen a mi cuenta".

Trunks asintió y fue a buscar el número que estaba pegado en el refrigerador, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, pero antes de que pudiera marcar el timbre sonó. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Miró expectante a la persona que estaba del otro lado, esperando que hablara.

"Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó el hombre alto de cabello negro.

"Yo debería estar preguntándotelo a ti, quién demonios eres tú para venir aquí a gritar?" gruñó Trunks.

"Bra es mi novia, así que me gustaría saber qué haces en su casa" saltó Goten.

"Si conocieras a Bra tan bien como crees sabrías que tiene un hermano mayor" dijo Trunks.

Los ojos de Goten se ensancharon. "Eres su hermano? Bueno, discúlpame, no lo sab…".

"Es un poco obvio sabes?, la próxima vez pregunta antes de andar gritando en la casa de las personas. Y en ese caso no conoces tan bien a mi hermana" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa maligna.

"Puedo hablar con ella por favor?" preguntó Goten con los ojos estrechados.

Trunks le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y asintió, se volvió y la llamó, "Bra, aquí hay un tipo que quiere verte" gritó hacia la biblioteca, dónde su hermana estaba trabajando.

"Quién es?" respondió ella también gritando.

"Dice que es tu novio"

Bra salió de la habitación y rodó sus ojos. "Qué estás haciendo aquí Goten?"

"Bra, muñeca tenemos que hablar" dijo él suavemente.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, estoy muy ocupada así que por favor vete". Ella l dio la espalda.

"Oye Bra de qué quieres tu pizza?" interrumpió Trunks.

"Pollo y cebolla" respondió ella, luego enfrentó a Goten. "Mira, sé que Pan es de tu familia, pero ella no tenía derecho de gritarme esa clase de cosas y menos en público! Especialmente cuando decide insultarme" dijo ella en tono acusador.

"Está bien, lo siento! Estuvo mal de mi parte saltar así, discúlpame" susurró él.

Bra suspiró y asintió. "Acepto tu disculpa Goten". Él comenzó a acercarse y ella lo detuvo, "Pero creo que es mejor si pasamos un tiempo separados".

"QUÉ?" Goten casi grita. "Estás dejándome?"

"Goten! Nosotros nunca estuvimos en una relación seria! Tú mismo me lo dijiste".

"Tienes a otro sujeto, verdad?" preguntó Goten en una voz sepulcral.

Bra suspiró molesta y pellizcó el caballete de su nariz.

"Bueno, sabes qué? En ese caso creo que debemos ver a otras personas" gruñó Goten.

Bra alzó una ceja. "Ya tienes alguna chica en mente?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero muy bien, se terminó Bra, cuando me necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme" dijo él con una sonrisa creída.

"Lárgate de mi casa Goten".

Él la contempló por unos instantes y se fue, golpeando la puerta ruidosamente.

Ella se volteó y se encontró con los ojos divertidos de su hermano. "Él terminó dejándote a ti" rió.

"Nunca estuvimos saliendo oficialmente porque le tiene miedo al compromiso, no voy a entrar en los detalles de por qué estaba con él, sinceramente no creo que quieras saber". Trunks asintió en disgusto. "Unos días atrás le dio la oportunidad a su sobrina de insultarme, y encima tuvo el descaro de enojarse conmigo. Por eso le dije que me dejara en paz".

Trunks levantó una de sus cejas lavanda. "Entonces quién es el otro tipo que conocí? Será que mi hermanita menor SE ESTÁ convirtiendo en una jugadora?" molestó él.

"Cállate Trunks. Goten era sólo algo pasajero, Gohan es más serio" dijo Bra.

"Tengo que admitir que al principio creí que era Gohan, pero después noté que era más joven y su cabello era distinto, realmente se parecen" agregó Trunks pensante.

"Eso es porque son hermanos" explicó Bra con cara de a-decir-verdad.

"QUÉ" gritó Trunks en shock. Bra asintió y él comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. "SI te has convertido en una jugadora!...jajajajaja". luego de unos minutos recuperó la seriedad y se sentó en el sofá. "Y dime… ellos saben que te tienen en común?"

"Sólo Gohan" dijo ella encogiendo los hombros. "Ah… y ya que hablamos acerca de don juanes, tengo un plan para vengarme de una niña que no soporto, me ayudarás?"

"Qué? NO". Trunks encendió el televisor y decidió ignorarla.

"Trunks, por favor? Ah, por cierto, le gustas a Maron y quiere saber si saldrías con ella" dijo Bra simplemente.

"Tu amiga rubia?"

"Sip, la que vino de visita el Domingo" aclaró Bra.

"Es bonita, dile que saldré con ella este Domingo"

"Se lo diré sólo si prometes ayudarme con esta muchacha que odio, además Maron ya sabe mi plan" intentó convencer Bra.

Trunks suspiró molesto. "Está bien, te ayudaré, dime qué quieres que haga" dijo él.

"Está bien".

"Esa fue una película muy buena" dijo Bra cuando ella y Gohan salían del cine. Tenía su brazo envuelto en el suyo y estaba usando la chaqueta que él le había prestado.

"Sí, no sabía que te gustaban las películas de terror" agregó Gohan con un escalofrío.

"Eso es porque nunca preguntaste" rió Bra. "Pero pude notar por la forma en la que agarrabas mi mano que a ti no te gustan" continuó con una sonrisita.

"Y-yo… Yo no tenía miedo, si eso era lo que estabas pensando" tartamudeó él.

"Sí, claro" dijo ella divertida. "A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Qué te parece si vamos a comer unas pizza's?" preguntó él señalando a la pizzería que estaba dentro del centro comercial.

"Genial! Podría comer algo de pizza" dijo Bra. Ambos se subieron al auto y estacionaron un poco más cerca de su destino.

A llegar se sentaron uno al lado de otro en una mesa rodeada por bancos fijos y esperaron, Gohan la miraba en silencio. 'No puedo evitar pensar que es una jovencita que nada tiene que hacer con un hombre casado, pero es tan hermosa e inteligente, y me gusta" se debatió a sí mismo. 'Qué debo hacer? Mientras más la conozco, menos quiero dejarla ir'.

"En qué piensas?" preguntó Bra.

"En muchas cosas. No tengo derecho a estar aquí contigo. Eres una joven mujer que merece encontrar un hombre joven con quien compartir cosas, yo no puedo prometerte nada. Tengo una hija de tu edad y aún sigo casado" dijo él suavemente, sin atreverse a mirar sus shockeados ojos celestes.

"Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

"Porque soy un hombre mucho mayor que tú, lo suficiente para ser tu padre, y no quiero empezar algo que no podrá crecer" contestó él tristemente.

"Pero a mí no me importa Gohan, tú lo sabes muy bien. Me gustas por quién eres, no me interesa tu esposa, tu edad, o que tengas una hija de mi edad. Todo lo que sé es que siento algo especial cada vez que te miro, cada vez que miro en esos ojos negros. Vas a decirme que no sientes lo mismo?" preguntó Bra con seriedad.

Gohan levantó la vista hacia sus grandes ojos celestes y sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo negar algo así, pero no quiero darme cuenta que esto ha sido un juego, que sólo era un capricho".

"Juro por lo que es más valioso para mí que no lo eres, pero yo también tengo miedo de ser sólo una muchacha joven con la que te acuestas y luego la dejas para regresar con tu esposa". Susurró Bra.

"No creo que eso pase" dijo él en voz baja. "Las cosas entre mi esposa y yo son irreparables. Dudo mucho que algo pueda unirnos otra vez".

"Eso es algo bueno entonces" respondió Bra mientras tomabas sus manos.

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo" susurró él mientras acercaba sus labios a ella.

El muchacho caminaba por el lugar tranquilamente, observando a todas las chicas que estaban en el campus. Ellas lo miraban y lo saludaban seductoramente, él sabía que era un tipo MUY bien parecido. Entonces la vio. La muchacha no era tan bonita como la rubia con la que estaba saliendo, pero estaba cerca. Ella dejó caer un pedazo de papel sin darse cuenta y él lo recogió antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

"Disculpe señorita, pero parece que se le ha caído esto" dijo él dando una sonrisa de esas que hacen caer muertas a las mujeres.

Ella lo miró impúdicamente, sin esconder su atracción y sonrió. "Gr-Gracias" tartamudeó.

"Si me permite presentarme, mi nombre es Trunks, con quién tengo el placer de hablar?" preguntó él calmadamente.

"Son Pan, y el placer es todo mío" dijo ella ganando un poco de confianza en sí misma.

"Bueno señorita Son, espero verla por aquí otra vez" dijo Trunks con un guiño mientras se alejaba caminando.

"Yo también" se murmuró a sí misma.

Trunks se dirigió a su auto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero luego su ceño se frunció, 'Me pregunto qué es lo que mi hermana pretende de esto' pensó.

Bra estaba caminando lentamente a la clase de Gohan, y se disponía a entrar en ella cuando alguien agarró su brazo y la tironéo hacia atrás. Ella levantó la vista en shock y se encontró con los profundos y tristes ojos de Goten.

"Bra, por favor perdóname" dijo él presionando su frente contra la de ella y atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo a sus musculosos brazos.

"Goten, tú eres el que terminó conmigo. No hagas esto, no quiero terminar lastimándote" susurró Bra acariciando su rostro.

Goten suspiró resignado y asintió. "Al menos puedo tener un último beso?"

Bra lo miró tristemente y asintió. "Está bien Goten, pero es lo último que vas a obtener de mí". Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, él la aferró con un profundo beso y Bra dejó salir un ahogado grito de sorpresa.

Desgraciadamente para Bra, Gohan escogió ese momento para salir del salón de clase y su mandíbula cayó abierta. "Goten, Señorita Briefs! No creo que este sea el lugar o el horario para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas" dijo cortando el ambiente.

Bra empujó lejos a Goten. "Profesor Gohan! Yo puedo explicar… él… yo… ehh…"

"No necesita explicar nada Señorita, la clase está a punto de comenzar" dijo él entre dientes mientras se volvía e ingresaba al salón.

"Creo que mi hermano está teniendo un mal día" dijo Goten.

"Aléjate de mí Goten" saltó Bra. Goten se encogió de hombros y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa.

Gohan yo puedo explicarlo…" dijo Bra mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

"Quizás use gafas Señorita Briefs pero ciertamente no soy ciego" interrumpió él poniéndose de pie a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

"Entonces qué? No vas a darme el beneficio de la duda?" preguntó Bra.

"Oh, no tengo por qué dudar, mi hermano es de tu edad entonces es mejor que vayas con él" contestó Gohan sin voltearse a verla.

"Estás diciendo que no quieres volver a verme?" preguntó ella boquiabierta.

"Me encantaría seguir viéndote Bra, pero es obvio que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionan, somos demasiado diferentes" susurró.

"Está bien Gohan" murmuró ella. Los ojos de él se ensancharon pero no la enfrentó, "Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo duras sin mi".

Él giro su cabeza para mirarla. "Por favor tome asiento Señorita Briefs, la clase está a punto de comenzar" dijo él fríamente. Bra le devolvió una sonrisa de confianza.

"Como usted diga, Profesor, sólo hágame un gran favor", siguió sonriendo, "Cuando esté acostado en su cama SOLO, piense en mí" le dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso y se dirigía a su asiento.

'No te preocupes, dudo que pueda dejar de pensar en ti, incluso en mis sueños' pensó Gohan hundiendo sus hombros y continuando con las notas del pizarrón.

**-.-.-.- Continuará -.-.-.- **

**Comentario de Joey: No puede haber terminado tan pronto verdad? Bueno, estén atentos al próximo capítulo y se enterarán. Nos vemos!**

**Comentario Fairy: Díganme si no les fascina el personaje de Trunks, es el mejor hermano mayor que se puede pedir! Oigan, lo de Pan es medio inmaduro, pero se lo merece xD.**

**Saludos a todos!!!!**

**!Joey!**

**''FaIrY''**


	4. Preciosa

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- Preciosa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Te peleaste con tu hombre/juguete?" bromeó Trunks.

"Trunks, no me molestes ahora porque estoy en el peor humor que he tenido en toda mi vida!" dijo Bra casi gritando. Su hermano se encogió ante su volumen de voz y decidió retroceder. Estaba realmente enojada, pero más que nada dolida porque Gohan no le había permitido explicar lo sucedido.

"Por qué no hablas con él?" preguntó Trunks mientras llenaba unos formularios.

"Porque él es el que no me dejó hablar, ahora tiene que disculparse si quiere seguir viéndome!" saltó Bra.

"Eres igual de obstinada que mamá, sabías?... Ah, por cierto, ya conocí a Pan" anunció él.

"Y qué te pareció?"

"No es mi tipo, no quiero sonar rudo pero parece el tipo de chica que un hombre sólo 'tocaría y saldría corriendo', si entiendes a lo que me refiero" dijo su hermano con una sonrisa astuta.

Bra rodó sus ojos y tomó una soda del refrigerador. "Entonces lo harás?"

"Si, lo haré, pero después de que vuelva de mi viaje" contestó.

"Qué viaje?"

"El mes que viene tengo que volver a Japón para que mamá firme algunos papeles, y estaré allí por lo menos dos semanas, cuando vuelva lo haré" dijo él con un suspiro de cansancio.

"Cuando veas a mamá y a papá, diles que los amo muchísimo, está bien?"

"Claro, ahora vete a dormir mocosa, ya es tarde" agregó él con voz suave de hermano mayor.

"Iré si tú también lo haces" respondió ella.

"Ya casi termino con esto, no te preocupes por mí".

"Está bien, no te quedes hasta tarde" murmuró Bra mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quieres decir que ustedes terminaron?" preguntó Sharon.

"Sí, estúpido Goten, si no lo conociera tan bien diría que está tratando de que yo y -ustedes-saben-quién nos separemos, pero cómo decía, no hay manera de que sepa acerca de lo nuestro" susurró Bra mientras tomaban notas en la clase de Gohan.

"Y no te ha hablado desde ese día? Cuánto ha pasado ya?"

"Una semana más o menos" dijo la peliazul mientras garabateaba en los márgenes del papel.

"Dios, los hombres pueden ser tan obstinados" murmuró Maron.

"Me lo dices a mí" dijo Bra entre dientes.

"Señorita Briefs, estoy interrumpiendo su conversación?. Algunos estudiantes vienen aquí a aprender y si usted no es uno de ellos tendré que pedirle que se retire" saltó Gohan. Toda la clase levantó la vista y observó primero al profesor y luego a ella.

Bra se puso roja de furia y descruzó sus piernas. Metió todas sus cosas en el bolso y se puso de pie. "No estoy de humor para lidiar con éste idiota" le murmuró a Maron y Sharon. Caminó directo hacia la puerta dedicándole a Gohan una mirada de enojo, abandonando el lugar con un violento portazo.

Gohan dejó su libro y gafas sobre el escritorio y le dio un puñetazo. "Terminen de tomar notas del pizarrón, regresaré en unos minutos" dijo mientras corría hacia la salida en busca de Bra.

La alcanzó justo cuando estaba por doblar en la esquina del pasillo, agarrando su brazo y volteándola hacia él. "Gohan no me molestes, no estoy de humor para dejar que me acoses y me avergüences frente a toda la maldita clase!". Ella trató de no gritar pero estaba muy frustrada.

"Mira, discúlpame por el incidente de recién, pero debes entender cómo me sentí cuando te vi con mi hermano!" susurró él enfadado.

"El problema es que no me dejaste explicarlo! Sólo asumiste lo peor y no me permitiste siquiera defenderme! Ahora déjame en paz, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pararme aquí a discutir contigo". Bra se zafó de su agarre.

"Te daré la oportunidad de explicarme qué fue lo que vi" dijo Gohan con seriedad.

"Ah, AHORA quieres escucharlo!" se burló ella. "Bueno, qué mal Gohan, no te diré nada hasta que te disculpes"

"Por qué debería disculparme? Tú eras la que estaba besándose con mi hermano!"

"Ah sí? Bueno, yo no soy la que está casada!" disparó Bra en contra-ataque.

"Acaso eso fue un problema cuándo estabas encima de mí la última vez que salimos?" preguntó él engreídamente.

"No te escuché quejarte" refunfuñó Bra y le dio la espalda.

"Mira Bra" susurró él suavemente y la volteó hacia él. "La última cosa que quiero es que estemos enfadados cuando realmente tenemos algo especial".

"Pero tú crees que lo que hacemos está mal y bla bla bla bla, no necesito tu simpatía Gohan. Sólo dime que quieres volver con tu esposa y terminemos con esto!"

"Más allá de que me encanta estar contigo, la verdad es que lo que hacemos está mal. Soy un hombre casado y tengo la edad suficiente para ser tu padre".

"Entonces por qué te fastidió tanto que Goten me besara?"

"Estaba sorprendido de verte así" murmuró él.

Bra asintió. "Está bien Gohan, si este es el final, que así sea. No me molestaré en hablarte más allá de cómo una alumna a su profesor".

"Y-yo l-lo siento" tartamudeó él.

"Yo también" dijo Bra en voz baja y se alejó de allí.

Gohan miró cómo se marchaba y gruñó para sí mismo, por qué se sentía tan mal al dejarla ir?. Le dio una puntada en el corazón al recordar la tristeza que sus encantadores ojos azules habían reflejado.

'Qué me has hecho, niña?' se preguntó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bra quitó apresuradamente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. 'Esto era sólo un juego, por qué estoy llorando?' pensó. Abrió su automóvil y se subió a él. 'No puedo estar enamorándome de él, cierto?' se gritó a sí misma mientras encendía el auto y se iba del estacionamiento.

Unas cuantas semanas más pasaron y las cosas entre ella y Gohan no habían cambiado mucho. Bra no le hablaba como antes y habían evitado toda clase de contacto.

A veces cuando estaba en clase haciendo su tarea, Bra levantaba la vista y encontraba a Gohan observándola con una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos. Ella le disparaba una mirada indiferente y continuaba con su trabajo, ignorándolo.

Bra estaba sentada en el campus viendo cómo su hermano desplegaba todos sus encantos para seducir a Pan.

"Pan jura que él está muerto con ella" susurró Maron con rencor.

"Maron, no te pongas celosa, que él esté coqueteándole no significa que vaya a dejar de verte" dijo Bra con una sonrisa astuta. "Mi hermano me dijo que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy unidos…"

Maron se sonrojó y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Él realmente te cuenta ese tipo de cosas?"

"No en detalle, pero sí me explicó por qué no vino a casa una noche". Bra y Sharon soltaron unas risitas.

"Mi nueva compañera de habitación no estaba y me sentía sola" dijo Maron haciendo puchero.

"Sí, y sólo necesitabas un oso de felpa para dormir, eh?" preguntó Sharon.

"Sí nos divertimos mucho" rió Maron cuando las otras dos chicas fruncieron el ceño.

"Sí, y yo no necesitaba saber eso" dijo Bra.

"En serio, no quiero detalles acerca de qué es lo que haces con mi primo" agregó Sharon sacando su lengua infantilmente.

"Entonces dejen de acosarme a menos que quieran que les de TODOS los detalles" discutió su amiga.

Bra alzó sus manos en defensa y luego levantó la vista cuando Maron la codeó. "Mira" fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

La peliazul miró silenciosamente cómo Gohan pasaba a su lado, observándola brevemente y continuando su camino. "Y?" saltó Bra.

"Ustedes definitivamente no se hablan?" preguntó Sharon.

"No, le di la oportunidad de disculparse pero no lo hizo… estoy segura de que en su interior ya han crecido sentimientos por mí, pude sentirlo en sus besos, en sus caricias………". Bra se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

"Estás enamorándote de él?" dijo Maron más en forma de afirmación que de pregunta.

Los ojos de Bra se abrieron en sorpresa y sacudió su cabeza. "No. Esto era un juego, no puedo haberme………… o sí?" interrogó a sus amigas con una mirada suplicante.

Sharon miró hacia otro lado y Maron sonrió. "Eso sólo puedes responderlo tú" dijo sabiamente.

Bra frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. "Aunque así fuera, aún estaría con su esposa porque "lo que hacemos está mal", JA, dile eso a alguien que te crea" murmuró ella hacia donde él se había marchado.

Trunks besó a Pan en la mejilla y caminó hacia ellas. Saludó a su hermana y su prima con la mano y le disparó a 'su chica' una sonrisa. Maron se enfadó y alejó su vista.

"Acaso mi rubiecita está celosa?" molestó él mientras besaba su cuello.

"Esta rubiecita va a patearte el trasero si te involucras demasiado con esa pequeña bruja" saltó ella.

"No te preocupes por eso muñeca, ella sólo es un juego, no significa nada para mí" dijo él levantándola, sentándose en su silla y apoyándola sobre sus piernas. Bra observó a su hermano cuidadosamente y le lanzó una mirada de más-te-vale-que-no-estés-jugando-con-ella. Él sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Oigan, me han invitado a una fiesta hoy en la noche, quieren venir?" preguntó.

"Ni siquiera asistes a esta Universidad y ya te invitaron a una fiesta?" cuestionó Sharon.

"Sí, sólo les dije que me transfirieron y di a unas chicas una de mis encantadoras sonrisas y ya está" dijo él astutamente.

Bra abrió una golosina. "Bueno, por primera vez SI iré, podría embriagarme en este momento".

Trunks y Sharon intercambiaron miradas y su hermano negó con la cabeza. "Todavía estás enfadada con tu chico?"

"Él no es mi chico, nunca estuvimos saliendo oficialmente, sólo tomamos caminos separados". Bra cruzó sus brazos enfadada.

"Está bien, esta es la dirección, nos encontraremos en la puerta de la casa a las 9pm, de acuerdo?" preguntó Trunks. Todas las muchachas asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Te ves muy bien, pero no te pongas MUY borracha, ten cuidado con los tipos de allí, no quiero que termines lastimada tampoco" dijo Trunks mientras agarraba su abrigo y se iba en dirección a la puerta.

"Tú también, no dejes que Maron te vea con otras muchachas, o te pateará el trasero" agregó Bra con una risita. Estaba usando una minifalda de jean, botas hasta las rodillas y un top sin mangas escotado de color azul, con una chaqueta de jean para combinar. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía poco maquillaje, con un look natural.

"Vámonos entonces" dijo su hermano cerrando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

La fiesta estaba bastante bien, y en cuanto llegaron muchos muchachos atractivos trataron de hablar con ella. Se interesó en uno o dos, pero el resto realmente empezaba a molestarla.

Justo cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta con su segunda cerveza en la mano, se chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color negro, pertenecientes a un joven y atractivo muchacho.

"Lo siento" dijo él casi tímidamente. Tenía la piel oscura y bronceada, cabello negro, y se veía bastante intrigante. La miró por unos momentos, y si no hubiera sido porque Bra estaba un poco ebria, se habría dado cuenta de que él la estaba devorando con los ojos.

"Está bien" contestó ella afirmando la botella de cerveza en su mano. "Mi nombre es Bra, cómo te llamas tú?".

"Uub, mucho gusto". Él extendió su mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te había visto antes, eres nuevo?"

"Sí, me acaban de transferir de Japón, y tú?"

"No, ya llevo un año aquí. Tienes novia?" preguntó Bra audazmente.

Él negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó intensamente.

"Eso es bueno, porque eres lindo, pero ten cuidado de con quién te juntas" dijo ella sin muy buena pronunciación. Él asintió con una sonrisa y la saludó con su mano al verla irse.

"Lindo" murmuró Bra mientras hacía un giro en U y caminaba a buscar otra cerveza. Trunks la interceptó y agarró su brazo.

"Te estás divirtiendo, hermanita?" preguntó él también un poco tocado por el alcohol.

"Los tragos están deliciosos, qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Me voy con Maron, toma" dijo él entregándole la cápsula con su auto. "No te quedes hasta muy tarde y ya deja de tomar, no quiero que tengas un accidente, es mejor si Sharon te lleva a casa, no ha tomado nada en toda la noche" agregó él con severidad.

"Ella odia beber" asintió Bra estúpidamente y caminó a buscar otra cerveza. Luego de esa, conoció a un muchacho que tenía una forma de coquetear muy convincente…

"Entonces qué dices nena? Quieres ver mi auto?" preguntó él mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba hacia afuera. Tenía un Thunder Bird nuevo, ok, hasta ese momento había sido todo un caballero, pero una vez adentro del auto, se transformó en el Sr. Toquetón.

Los labios de él se escurrieron desde su boca a su cuello, y con las manos empezó a agarrar su trasero. Bra se rió ante eso, pero luego la imagen de Gohan vino a su mente y recordó cómo eran sus besos. Trató de empujarlo pero él era mucho más grande y pesado que ella; el muchacho colocó los brazos de la joven violentamente sobre un lado y separó sus piernas.

"Suéltame, maldito ogro!" gritó Bra directamente en su oído. Él la abofeteó y continuó acariciándola.

"Pequeña ramera, no te estabas quejando antes, quédate quieta, te prometo que la pasarás bien" rió él mientras agarraba uno de sus pechos.

"NO! AYUDA! DEJAME IR BASTARDO!" gritó de nuevo ella, esperando que alguien la escuchara. "ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! SUÉLTAME!"

De repente sintió que su peso ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo y vio que alguien lo estaba sacando del auto. Se sentó casi llorando y miró en shock cómo una figura oscura golpeaba hasta el alma del sujeto.

"Nunca le faltes el respeto a una mujer nunca más! Y aléjate de ella!" gritó el hombre. Bra trató de no romperse en llanto mientras arreglaba su top y su chaqueta. Luego salió del automóvil temblando de miedo.

"Bra?"

Ella levantó la vista y comenzó a llorar. "Gohan?". Cayó en sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Él la sostuvo firmemente y besó su cabeza.

"Está bien cariño, estoy aquí, nadie va a lastimarte" dijo él mientras frotaba su espalda confortándola.

"Ay Gohan, fue horrible!" lloró ella. "Por favor me llevas a casa?"

Él asintió y tomó la cápsula que le ofrecía. Cuando el auto apareció la ayudó a subirse en el asiento del acompañante. Mientras conducía, Bra no lo miró o le dirigió palabra, sólo sollozaba suavemente con la vista fija en sus manos.

Unos minutos después, estacionaron frente a su apartamento y Gohan dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado para ayudarla a bajarse. Bra mantuvo su cabeza baja, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada incluso para mirarlo. Él tomó su mano y la llevó al elevador, usando luego su llave para abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro, él se volvió a mirarla y suspiró cuando ella se alejó y comenzó a llorar. Gohan frunció el ceño y la tomó en sus brazos.

"Está bien, no llores" suspiró suavemente. Él acababa de notar que estaba borracha, su cabello se encontraba todo desarreglado y su maquillaje corrido. "Ven, necesitas ir a la cama". Gohan puso una mano sobre su espalda y otra detrás de sus rodillas para levantarla. La llevó a su cuarto y la sentó sobre la cama.

Entonces buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta. "Bra, puedes ponerte esto?" preguntó en voz baja. Ella miró la ropa y asintió lentamente.

Casi se cae de la cama cuando intentó quitarse la chaqueta, así que Gohan la ayudó. Removió sus botas, y muy incómodamente la ayudó a deshacerse de su minifalda y ponerse los pantalones. Optó por colocar la enorme camiseta sobre el top. Después la ayudó a acostarse y la tapó con las cobijas.

Justo antes de caer dormida, balbuceó algunas palabras. "Por favor quédate conmigo Gohan".

"No te preocupes, no te dejaré" dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se recostaba a su lado sobre las sábanas. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y él corrió gentilmente una mano por su cabello, hasta que su respiración se regularizó. Besó su rostro y cayó dormido también.

En la mañana, Bra se despertó y corrió hacia el baño para depositar todo los contenidos del día anterior en el inodoro. Luego se acercó al lavabo, lavó su cara y cepilló sus dientes; se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Tenía bolsas debajo sus ojos, su piel estaba muy pálida y la hacía parecer un fantasma… su look entero era el apropiado para asustar a los muertos. Con la resaca que tenía sentía que necesitaba un frasco entero de aspirinas para calmar el dolor de cabeza. 'Cuando te emborrachas nunca piensas en las consecuencias' mentalizó amargamente.

Decidió tomarse un buen café negro y se dirigió a la cocina. En su camino pasó al lado de un Gohan profundamente dormido en el sofá, pero sólo bostezó. Se sirvió su bebida y estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando finalmente se percató de que Gohan estaba ahí.

Bra golpeó su frente y se sintió como una idiota. Podía recordar segmentos sueltos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentó en una de las sillas, el ruido despertó al durmiente.

Se reincorporó y bostezó de cansancio, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus músculos; luego se volteó y detuvo abruptamente sus movimientos al verla. Estaba con el ceño fruncido por el café y las manos agarrando su cabello.

"Buenos días" susurró él.

"Quizás para ti porque yo por primera vez estoy teniendo la peor mañana de mi vida" murmuró la peliazul.

"Cómo está la resaca? Te sientes bien?"

Bra negó con la cabeza. "No con todo los problemas que causé ayer. Dios, que estúpida fui! Me pasé totalmente de tragos y casi termino siendo violada" dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Eso no fue tu culpa, aunque debo admitir que emborracharse no es algo bueno" contestó él caminando hacia ella. "No te atormentes por eso".

"Sólo tengo una pregunta" murmuró Bra. Él asintió mientras ella continuaba. "Por qué es que tú estabas allí cuando ese tipo me atacó?"

"Vivo cerca de la casa donde era la fiesta. Estaba muy estresado y fui a caminar un poco, entonces fue cuando te escuché gritar. Pero no sabía que eras tú" dijo él suavemente.

Bra tenía ganas de aullar de vergüenza, pero sólo miró hacia abajo. "Debes verme como una niñita tonta, no?" Y no te culpo, no hay duda alguna de por qué no quieres nada conmigo. Con razón no me quieres" admitió Bra más a sí misma que a él.

Gohan se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mentón para poder ver sus ojos. "Qué te hace pensar que no te quiero?"

"Primero me emborracho y hago un papel de idiota total, luego…… qué acabas de decir?"

"Te pregunté, qué te hace pensar que no te quiero? Eres inteligente, hermosa, tienes un humor ingenioso, qué más puede pedir un hombre?"

"Una mujer más madura" se quejó para sí misma. Luego se volvió a verlo. "No me estás mintiendo o sí?" preguntó. Él sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces por qué te niegas a tener una relación conmigo?"

"Tú sabes porque, eres demasiado joven y yo estoy casado. Te mereces alguien que tenga más cosas en común contigo".

"Pero cómo puedes decir eso si no nos has dado una oportunidad? Qué hay de malo en tener una relación física?" preguntó ella mientras sus ojos azules buscaban los de él.

"Porque no quiero que esta relación se base sólo en sexo, quiero conocerte" contestó Gohan.

"Y qué es lo que te detiene?" preguntó Bra engreídamente. Él pareció pensar por unos segundos y suspiró con suavidad.

"Está bien. Pero debes comprender que soy un hombre casado y que mi obligación está primero con mi familia".

"Mientras tengas tiempo para mí, no me importa" susurró ella con una gran sonrisa.

Gohan sonrió en respuesta y trajo el rostro de Bra hacia el suyo, sus labios se tocaron en un tierno beso.

"Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, mi dulce y preciosa Bra………………"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Comentario de Joey: Ok, el próximo capítulo será una sorpresa, déjenme saber si les gustó!!**

**Byebye**

**!Joey!**


	5. Tuyo

**Acá hay otro capítulo! La sorpresa es que en este hay Lemon, si no les gusta, sólo se lo saltean!! Por cierto, dejen sus reviews aunque sea de forma anónima y gracias a quienes ya lo hicieron :DD  
**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei y todas las demás empresas que ni siquiera conozco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tuyo -.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

Bra abrió el agua caliente de su bañera y colocó algunas sales de baño y aceite aromático en su interior. Todo lo que quería hacer era relajarse. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que manejar una compañía sería tan difícil?. Trunks había dejado la empresa en sus manos por algunas semanas, diciendo que regresaría pronto para hacerse cargo.

Entre el estudio y la oficina, todo era muy estresante. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y las cosas con Gohan iban más que bien, ahora eran más serias. Habían conseguido conocerse bien, pero él aún dudaba acerca de tener intimidad… eso cambiaría pronto, pensó Bra con una sonrisa astuta.

Se paró al lado de la bañera y comenzó a remover su ropa, dejándola caer en la cesta que estaba junto. Justo cuando estaba por meterse en el agua, el timbre sonó. Bra tomó una bata de seda que estaba colgada en la puerta del baño y se la puso, caminando hacia la entrada del departamento y abriendo la puerta. Del otro lado estaba Gohan, de espaldas a ella, cuándo se volvió a verla su respiración se cortó.

'Se ve hermosa' pensó mientras ella sonreía y lo dejaba pasar. Él no tenía idea si lo había hecho a propósito para seducirlo, o sólo se veía igual de atractiva todo el tiempo… tenía puesta una bata de seda color azul, de tela muy fina. Para su gusto, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

"Qué haces aquí Gohan?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"No soporto estar en mi casa en este momento. Se me está haciendo más y más difícil lidiar con Videl; vuelve tarde a casa, casi no tenemos intimidad, y para empeorarlo, Pan está actuando muy rebelde" dijo él masajeando su nuca con cansancio.

Una mirada a sus ojos le mostró a Bra qué tan sólo y agotado se sentía. "Estaba a punto de tomar un baño caliente cuando llegaste, quieres acompañarme? Hay lugar para dos", agregó ella mientras se acercaba hacia él y desarmaba su corbata.

Gohan tomó una pausa y sintió reaccionar su cuerpo al tomar contacto con ella. "Me encantaría", respondió suavemente. Bra asintió y lo condujo hacia el baño, tomando su mano. Él miró la habitación y admiró el gusto de la muchacha.

El cuarto era una mezcla de mármol blanco y negro, exquisito, con una enorme bañera negra llena de burbujas esperándolo. La joven encendió algunas velas aromáticas que llenaron el ambiente de un placentero aroma a lavanda.

"Entonces, qué te parece?" ronroneó Bra guiñando el ojo y acercándose a la bañera. Él asintió y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pero las delicadas manos de ella lo detuvieron. "Déjame a mí".

Continuó desabotonando la prenda y la deslizó por sus brazos, admirando con sus ojos azules la perfección de su pecho. Se deshizo de sus gafas y las dejó sobre una de las toallas del lavabo. Luego desabrochó lentamente su cinturón y, levantando la vista, le dedicó un guiño cuando quitaba sus pantalones.

Bra miró hacia abajo y sonrió, él estaba algo excitado, podía notarse a través de sus boxers. Vio que el hombre se había sonrojado profundamente. "No te avergüences Gohan, es bueno saber que te gusta lo que te hago" dijo ella seductoramente.

Por último, sus manos tomaron el elástico de sus ajustados boxers y suavemente los quitó. Bra casi lanza un grito apagado al contemplar su miembro bien dotado, y se reincorporó.

"Mi turno" dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó entonces el lazo atado en su cintura y lentamente comenzó a deshacer el nudo. Deslizó la bata de seda por sus hombros y brazos, hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Contempló su cuerpo y contuvo un gemido… ella era aún más hermosa de lo que había pensado, comparada con él, era más pequeña y esbelta. Tenía curvas tentadoras, un estómago suave y liso, pechos grandes y firmes y unas delgadas piernas largas. Gohan se quedó mirándola.

"El agua está esperando". Ella sonrió y ambos ingresaron a la bañera. Bra se sentó primero y lo guió a acomodarse entre sus piernas. Él se recostó y descansó sobre su confortable cuerpo. Bra tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó a masajear su pecho con suaves movimientos. Gohan suspiró y relajó su cabeza entre sus senos, cerrando los ojos… así se quedaron por unos cuantos minutos de paz y silencio.

Las manos de él estaban reposando sobre sus finos muslos, ella le envolvía la cintura con las piernas. Bra suspiró suavemente y preguntó. "Por qué dejas que la situación con tu esposa llegue tan lejos? Quiero decir, si ella no te hace feliz, por qué no la dejas?"

"Es más que nada una cuestión de honor. Cuando me case, prometí amarla y cuidarla hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Luego, cuando Pan nació, le ofrecieron una beca y a mí un trabajo aquí… fuimos felices pero las cosas buenas nunca duran" dijo él tristemente.

Bra se puso delante de él, la espuma escondía su cuerpo de sus ojos. "Quizás ustedes no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Nunca se sabe cuándo la verdadera felicidad está frente a ti". Sus ojos azules miraron dentro de los suyos.

Él suspiró y colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras atraía su cuerpo al de él. Su boca y la de ella se unieron y Bra ahogó un ligero gemido en ese beso. Se apartó lentamente buscando aire, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Se percató de que Gohan la miraba intensamente.

"Gohan……" susurró ella con un fuego azul en sus ojos. "El agua se está poniendo fría" murmuró manteniendo la conexión. Bra podía sentir su virilidad empujar contra su estómago y sabía que si bien él no la tocaba, la deseaba.

Él asintió y se puso de pie, ayudándola a reincorporarse. Bra se puso una bata y le alcanzó otra.

Atenuó la luz de la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche y soltó las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, volviéndose a enfrentarlo.

Gohan estaba parado al pie de la enorme cama, mirando hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que estaba luchando contra sí mismo. Bra caminó hacia él y trajo su rostro hacia el de ella.

"Realmente tienes que pensar acerca de esto?" preguntó.

"Y-yo no lo sé. Después de esto probablemente te arrepentirás y yo seguiré casado… no creo que debiéramos………………………………"

"Entonces no pienses", susurró ella mientras se quitaba la bata, dejando al descubierto su pequeño cuerpo. Los ojos de Gohan se cerraron y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, abriéndolos abruptamente al sentir que las manos de ella comenzaban a remover la última prenda que los separaba. Su boca tibia y húmeda cubría su cuello de besos mientras se abrazaba a él. "Sé que necesitas esto tanto cómo yo, Gohan" le dijo mientras presionaba su pelvis contra la de él. En contra de su voluntad, Gohan gimió y finalmente terminó por rendirse a la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella.

La alzó sosteniéndola de su trasero, presionándola contra él. Abrió las cortinas de la cama y la acostó allí, debajo suyo. Bra besó su cuello y corrió una mano por el cabello de su nuca, haciendo que un delicioso escalofrío recorriera la espina de su amante. La necesidad de sentirlo era tan intensa que no quería saber nada de hacer un juego previo, por lo menos esta vez.

"Gohan………… sólo quiero sentirte, por favor" suplicó ella contra su boca. Las manos de él acariciaban su cuerpo invitador mientras ardía en deseos de sentir el contacto de su piel.

"Todavía podemos detenernos. Dios Bra, por favor dime que quieres que me detenga porque no puedo" dijo él contra su clavícula.

"No, no quiero que pares" respondió ella arqueando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Gohan gruñó con el esfuerzo que le costaba no tomarla una y otra vez hasta estar exhaustos. 'Cómo puede esto estar mal, si se siente tan bien?' se preguntó a sí mismo mientras las pequeñas caderas de Bra buscaban la negada unión.

"Qué estás esperando?" jadeó la joven con lujuria. Gohan solo se recostó sobre ella y besó sus labios. Bra lanzó un grito apagado dentro de su boca y él aprovechó la oportunidad para explorarla con su lengua.

La peliazul se afirmó a sus hombros sudorosos de pasión mientras él se quedaba quieto, empujando en su interior firmemente. Tomó un profundo respiro al sentir su miembro ajustado dentro de ella, cerrando los ojos ante aquella inexplicable sensación.

Comenzó a deslizarse lentamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo mientras ella gemía con suavidad contra su cuello, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él y acompañando con sus manos los movimientos que hacía en su interior.

Los dedos de ella bajaron por su columna y un escalofrío lo recorrió, haciendo que Bra gima al sentirlo. Su dedo índice encontró un punto interesante en la parte baja de su espalda y con habilidad deslizó sus dedos sobre él, haciendo que él comenzara a gritar y embestirla salvajemente. Bra aulló su nombre y se aferró de sus hombros mientras Gohan la penetraba con furia.

"Q-qué acabas de hacer?" preguntó Gohan extasiado.

"Esto" dijo ella repitiendo el movimiento sobre ese punto. Él gimió y sus manos estrujaron las sábanas a los lados de ella. Empezó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez, pronto Bra sintió un fuego en su interior. Arqueó su espalda y aulló su nombre una y otra vez mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose de placer, mientras Gohan continuaba deslizándose en su interior.

Él gimió ante sus espasmos y mordió su labio inferior, llorando su nombre y acabando luego de ella. Justo cuando su cuerpo tomaba rigidez ante el orgasmo, algo increíble ocurrió. Bra no sabía si lo había imaginado o si estaba perdiendo la cabeza luego de esa intensa corriente de placer, pero vio como una luz dorada envolvía a Gohan y sus ojos se volvían azul-verdoso. Su cabello negro se había tornado rubio.

En cuanto había acabado, él volvió a la normalidad. Bra se desplomó aturdida en sus brazos mientras su temperatura regresaba a la normalidad. Gohan no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que sabía es que sintió una corriente impresionante de energía y que sus ojos se cegaron por una luz, luego todo desapareció, dejando sólo una placentera sensación.

"Gohan", dijo Bra mientras intentaba restablecer su respiración "Te acabas de poner rubio"

"Qué?" preguntó Gohan confundido.

"Por………… por qué reaccionaste así cuando toqué ese punto en tu columna?" dijo ella suavemente. Él se corrió hacia un costado, resoplando cuando su contacto se rompió.

"Prométeme que si te cuento algo no te asustarás" pidió.

Bra asintió y colocó una pierna sobre su cadera mientras él la sostenía. "Cuando era pequeño, tenía una cola. Mi madre me dijo que la heredé de mi padre pero nunca me explicaron por qué".

Bra pestañeó y lo miró extrañada. "Qué raro, mi padre nos dijo algo acerca de eso también……………". Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Gohan sonrió, ella era tan hermosa… él no sabía si sería capaz de estar sin ella nunca más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra se despertó un poco adolorida y con los músculos acalambrados, pero de un excelente humor. Se estiró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y buscó a su amante. Frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre la cama cuando escuchó un gran silencio… miró alrededor decepcionada, pero notó que había una nota en su mesa de noche. La abrió y leyó:

"Bra,

Me disculpo por no quedarme contigo, debes entender que por el momento no puedo. Sigo siendo un hombre casado y tengo un deber con mi familia. Lo que compartimos anoche fue la experiencia más especial que he tenido y nunca la olvidaré. No te enfades, te llamaré tan pronto como pueda. Cuídate, mi diosa de cabello azul.

Tuyo,

Son Gohan"

Bra sonrió feliz y fue a tomar una ducha. 'Él dijo 'tuyo', pensó ella en shock. Pero después de la noche anterior cómo no lo haría? Cuando salió del baño fue directamente a la cocina y se preparó un buen desayuno. Se sentó a comer pensando qué estaría haciendo Gohan en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gohan! Gohan despierta!". Lo estaban despertando a sacudones.

Él emitió un quejido y abrió un ojo. "Por qué gritas tanto?"

"Hazme un favor y dime qué demonios es esto". Videl zamarreaba un pequeño trozo de papel en su cara y Gohan lo reconoció: era la nota que Bra le había escrito un mes antes de haber salido a cenar por primera vez.

Él miró sus furiosos ojos azules y suspiró. 'No estoy de humor para esto' pensó amargamente. "Realmente te importaría?" dijo él mientras se sentaba.

"Si, me importa! No voy a dejar que me hagas quedar como una tonta mientras te encuentras con una golfa" gritó ella.

Gohan se puso de pie cerrando sus puños, tratando de contener su enfado. "El único tonto aquí sería yo, por creer que has estado 'trabajando hasta tarde' todo el año… no sé que otras excusas de mierda me has dado" saltó él mientras los ojos de ella se abrían momentáneamente. "Tú tienes el atrevimiento de demandar cosas de mí cuando has dejado a tu familia abandonada" concluyó él caminando hacia el armario a buscar algo de ropa.

"No necesito escuchar todo esto de ti". Videl cepilló su largo cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo.

"A dónde vas? Acaso 'trabajas hasta tarde' otra vez?" saltó él con sarcasmo.

"Vete al demonio Gohan, si me entero de quién es tu amiguita voy a hacerlos pagar. Y cuando lo haga, Pan también se enterará" le respondió ella con una sonrisa oscura.

"No te atrevas a amenazarme, y si Pan se entera de esto, no voy a vacilar en contarle el 'incidente' de diez años atrás… tú sabes de cuál estoy hablando" dijo él con seriedad mientras agarraba su chaqueta y se dirigía al baño a cepillar sus dientes. Unos momentos después regresó y la observó. "Unos años atrás ni siquiera hubiera pensado en chantajearte de esta manera, pero quizás si no estuvieras tan ocupada te habrías dado cuenta de que he cambiado" agregó golpeando la puerta al salir.

Videl gritó furiosa y lanzó el cepillo hacia una fotografía de ella y Gohan. 'Me voy a enterar de quién es esa pequeña perra, así sea la última cosa que haga' pensó mientras salía de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sharon estaba en el departamento de Bra, sentada sobre el sofá. Enrolló un mechón de cabello verde en su dedo y miró cómo su prima paseaba por la habitación y le gritaba al teléfono.

"Goten por qué estás actuando así?... Tú mismo dijiste que habíamos terminado y prometiste dejarme en paz!... ESO ES MIERDA!" gritó, sin darse cuenta de que el timbre había sonado y Sharon estaba por atender.

Caminó hacia la habitación y salió por otra de las puertas. "Qué?... Vas a empezar a actuar como el ex celoso?" rió ella sarcásticamente. "Tengo derecho a encontrar a alguien más, tú eras el que no quería una relación. Goten SE TERMINÓ! Se terminó hace semanas! No me molestes más!" gritó, y colgó.

Ella se volvió y se encontró con una sonrisa astuta de parte de Sharon y un Gohan con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. "Siento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso" dijo ella con un suspiro de molestia. Sharon asintió y caminó lejos de ellos hacia la habitación de huéspedes, guiñándole un ojo a su prima.

"Mi hermano de nuevo?" preguntó Gohan. Bra asintió.

"Qué te trae por aquí? Vienes por más?" preguntó ella deslizando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

"A pesar de lo mucho que me encantaría, no. Acabo de tener una pelea con Videl. Ella encontró la nota que me escribiste antes de nuestra primera cena" dijo él mientras la atraía hacia su pecho.

"Y qué dijo?" preguntó Bra dibujando con su dedo sobre el pecho de Gohan.

"Dijo que no va a permitirme dejarla como una tonta teniendo otra mujer", dijo suavemente.

"Por qué no la dejas ir? Quiero decir, si te hace infeliz, Pan ya es mayor y lo entenderá… puedo sentir que cada vez la amas menos y menos con el pasar de los minutos", susurró ella acercándose a él y uniéndose en un caluroso beso.

Sharon salió de la habitación. "Oye me tengo que ir, tengo que encontrarme con Maron, vamos de compras……… diviértanse!!" dijo con una risita.

Gohan rió suavemente y sonrió mientras Bra lo arrastraba hacia la habitación. "Qué dices? Te prometo que quitaré de tu mente esos problemas!" ronroneó ella mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

"Yo primero" la detuvo él mientras comenzaba a desvestirla.

"Y me habías dicho que no habías venido para esto" susurró Bra mientras la empujaban gentilmente sobre la cama.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hubo un ruidoso golpeteo en la puerta y Bra se sentó abruptamente. Miró su reloj y lanzó un grito apagado al darse cuenta de que ya era mediodía. Se volvió a contemplar al otro ocupante de la cama y sonrió. Gohan era un amarte MUY apasionado, y se había ocupado de dejarlos a ambos totalmente agotados.

Se puso la prenda más cercana que encontró en el suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, abotonando la camisa de Gohan mientras la abría.

"Qué demonios quieres?" gruñó.

Pan volteó su cabello y la miró presuntuosamente. "Quiero hablar con Trunks".

"Él no está, así que tendrás que venir en otro momento", bostezó Bra cansada, sin humor para explicar que él estaba fuera del país.

"Sólo respóndeme esto" dijo Pan seriamente. "Está viendo a otra persona?"

Bra la observó cautelosamente. "Quizás, pero no me meto en las aventuras de mi hermano, así que tendrás que preguntarle la próxima vez que lo veas".

"Gracias por nada, bruja" dijo Pan mientras se marchaba.

"De una bruja a otra!" gritó ella y sacó su lengua infantilmente. Cuando se volvió chocó contra un tibio pecho. Gohan la sostuvo fuertemente y besó su frente.

"Quién era?" preguntó aún medio dormido. Bra notó que sólo estaba usando sus boxers.

"Una de las amiguitas de Trunks" dijo ella. "Dormiste bien?" preguntó.

"Mejor de lo que he dormido en años". Gohan sonrió. "Qué me dices tú?" cuestionó mientras se sentaba en uno de los enormes sillones.

"Me siento muy relajada, gracias a ti" ronroneó ella mientras se sentaba en su regazo y envolvía su cuello con sus brazos. "Nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien" dijo mientras mordía el labio inferior de él.

Gohan la besó apasionadamente y Bra gimió suavemente cuando su lengua se escurrió dentro de su boca. Las manos de él se introdujeron por debajo de "su" camisa y agarró sus pechos, sobando los pezones con sus pulgares hasta que se endurecieron, para luego pellizcar uno a través de la tela.

"Gohan" jadeó Bra sintiendo el miembro de él presionar contra su entrada a través de los boxers. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse contra la de Gohan y este jadeó al sentir el roce de su delicado cuerpo contra la gran erección. Soltó uno de sus pechos y quitó la prenda íntima, agarrando sus caderas y levantándola. Luego con un gemido la empujó hacia él, deleitándose con la manera en que ella gritaba su nombre mientras la llenaba.

Desabotonó la camisa y la atrajo hacia sí, lamiendo y chupando sus pezones hambrientamente. Bra gimió y comenzó a acercarse hacia él.

Gohan la recostó sobre el sofá y lanzó unos quejidos mientras la empujaba con más fuerza, mezclando esos gemidos con los suyos y besándola. "Dios, eres tan hermosa Bra" jadeó él en su oído. Luego se acostó sobre ella.

Comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, empujándose sobre la peliazul rudamente mientras ella gritaba su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo. La embistió un par de veces más y luego acabó en su interior, permaneciendo así durante algunos minutos, con sus cuerpos pegados por el sudor y respirando ruidosamente. Bra observó el techo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la cabeza de él descansaba al costado de su cuello, probando la sal de su piel. "Gohan?"

"Hmmm?" preguntó él con pereza.

"Eres algo pesado" se quejó Bra. Él se corrió hacia su lado del sillón.

"Lo siento" dijo Gohan avergonzado. Besó su frente y enrolló un mechón de su hermoso cabello azul en un dedo. Bra corrió una mano por su cabellera negra y le sonrió.

"Tendré un 10 por esto?" preguntó ella mientras besaba su manzana de Adán.

"Tienes un 10++" dijo él con una risita.

"Eso es bueno" respondió Bra. Estaba en perfecta paz cuando el teléfono sonó……… el mismo estaba sobre la mesa detrás del sofá. La peliazul se quejó fastidiada y se sentó en el pecho de Gohan para poder alcanzarlo.

"Hola?"

"Bra? Soy Trunks"

"Hola hermano, dónde estás?" preguntó Bra mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre los abdominales de su amante.

"Estoy en un restaurante, aquí, pero tuve que alejarme para decirte algo"

"Bueno, dime!" saltó Bra. Gohan le acariciaba el cabello.

"Papá está aquí conmigo, voy a tratar de adivinar y diré que estás con tu chico?" preguntó su hermano divertido.

"Mierda, está aquí contigo?". Gohan frunció el ceño cuando maldijo.

"Sí, y acabamos de comer así que tienes 15 minutos para sacar a tu juguete de la casa" dijo Trunks con seriedad.

"Está bien, gracias Trunks, te veré en un rato!". Bra se había puesto pálida mientras colgaba.

Se bajó de Gohan y corrió a su habitación. "Gohan, tienes que irte, mi papá está aquí con mi hermano y si te encuentra conmigo seguramente te va a partir a la mitad!"

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon y corrió a la habitación detrás de ella. "Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Cerca de 15 minutos, qué tan rápido puedes tomar una ducha?". Bra se detuvo a preguntar.

"Tomaré una en casa, quisiera sentir tu aroma un poco más" dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba. Bra sonrió alegremente pero luego lo apartó.

"Apresúrate y vístete entonces"

"Lo haré en cuanto me des mi camisa" respondió él sensualmente.

Bra le dedicó una sonrisa astuta y lentamente la dejó caer al piso, quedándose gloriosamente desnuda enfrente de él. Sus ojos recorrieron esas curvas y luego se cerraron. "No me hagas eso Bra, a menos de que quieras que tu padre nos encuentre en una situación MUY comprometedora" dijo él.

Bra sonrió y le entregó su camisa, luego escogió una bata y se la puso. "Será difícil que nos veamos mientras mi padre está aquí, además no sé por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar" se quejó mientras lo ayudaba a abotonar la prenda.

"Tuvimos nuestra diversión, quizás un día de estos puedes escaparte y saldremos" dijo él acariciando su rostro. Bra asintió y le dio un beso.

"Te extrañaré" le dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Él sonrió y tomó su abrigo.

"Nos veremos en clase cariño" se despidió Gohan besándola una vez más, marchándose. Bra corrió hacia la cocina y buscó algo para limpiar el sofá, también recordó encender un poco de incienso en el living en caso de que el aroma de su día con Gohan estuviera presente.

Luego tomó una rápida ducha. Cuando salió se puso un par de jeans y un sweater tejido. Cepilló su cabello y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión.

Justo cuando encontró una película para ver, la puerta se abrió y su hermano entró delante de su padre, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Bra sonrió felizmente y saltó del sofá, corriendo hacia él.

"Papi!!!". Lo abrazó fuerte. Vegeta sonrió y la envolvió con sus brazos.

"Me extrañaste mocosa?" preguntó él suavemente.

Ella lo abrazó una vez más y luego lo dejó ir. "Te extrañé así" dijo, abriendo sus brazos lo más que pudo. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego se adelantó al refrigerador, dónde su hermano acababa de estar.

Bra rodó sus ojos y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Su hermano volvió con un enorme sándwich y ella lo miró haciendo puchero.

"Eso se ve bien" dijo. Trunks la observó cautelosamente y luego tomó una mordida. "Dame un pedazo Trunks, es suficientemente grande para los dos!"

"Levanta tu trasero perezoso y hazte uno!" saltó Trunks con la boca llena.

Bra sonrió con malicia y se volteó hacia su padre. "Papi! Trunks no quiere darme un pedazo de su sandwich!" dijo ella con un quejido agudo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y agarró una botella de agua. "Trunks, dale a tu hermana un pedazo de sándwich o ven a hacerle uno!" ordenó.

"Pero papá!"

"Muchacho, no juegues con mi paciencia" gruñó su padre.

Trunks le disparó a su hermana una mirada sucia y luego se puso de pie, murmurando obscenidades acerca de 'hermanas mocosas y sus padres sobre protectores'. Bra sonrió y se sentó nuevamente. "Ah, y Trunks, no le pongas queso a mi sandwich por favor" dijo dulcemente.

El teléfono sonó y Trunks atendió. Unos segundos después él le entregó el sandwich a su hermana y sonrió. "Sí, claro muñeca... mañana?... está bien, allí estaré, adios".

"Quién era?" preguntó Bra mientras masticaba su comida.

"Esa era Pan" dijo Trunks mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá a su lado.

"Y qué quiere esa ramera?"

"Dice que mañana tendrán una barbacoa en su casa y nos ha invitado" contestó su hermano. Bra casi se ahoga con un pedazo de pan y Trunks casi tiene que golpear su espalda, literalmente. "Estás bien?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"No podemos ir!" Bra casi gritó.

"Por qué no?" preguntó Vegeta desde la mesa.

"P-porque no nos llevamos!" improvisó Bra. 'De ninguna manera dejaré que Trunks se entere que estoy con mi profesor, mucho menos que es casado!' pensó ella con furia.

"No digas tonterías mocosa, tu hermano ya dijo que irá así que iremos" contestó Vegeta.

Bra se enfadó en silencio, sabiendo que cuando su padre dice que harán algo, lo harán. 'Dios, cómo voy a salirme de esta? Trunks va a patearme el trasero!' se dijo Bra a sí misma preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Qué sucederá ahora? Bueno, díganme si les gustó!**

**  
****Byebye**

**!Joey!**

**FaIrY''**


	6. Sobreprotegida

**Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo 6! Estoy feliz porque ahora me voy a hacer el aro de la lengua jeje... no tengo tiempo de responder reviews pero el lunes sin falta se los prometo. Muchas gracias y disfruten!!! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sobreprotegida -.-.-.-.-.-**

"Pero papi yo no quiero ir!" se quejó Bra mientras su padre abotonaba su camisa. Él sólo le disparó una mirada de fastidio y la peliazul cerró la boca.

"Deja de quejarte porque empiezas a sonar como tu madre. Ahora vístete porque nos vamos en diez minutos, soy claro?" cortó Vegeta. Ella hizo un puchero pero asintió, caminando hacia su habitación con desgano.

'Bueno, si voy a ver a Gohan por lo menos usaré algo que capte su atención… sin parecer una prostituta, claro' pensó Bra hurgando en su gigantesco closet. Por fin soltó un grito de triunfo al encontrar la prenda perfecta.

Unos minutos después salió de su habitación y fue hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Él le frunció el ceño por haber entrado sin tocar, pero ella lo ignoró y se sentó sobre la cama.

"Por qué te arreglas tanto? No te olvides querido hermano que aún sigues con Maron" dijo Bra con astucia.

"Así me visto siempre, niña. Maron está enfadada conmigo, la llamé hace algunos minutos y le dije a dónde iba. Me dijo que me estaba acercando demasiado a Pan y que si algo pasaba nunca va a perdonarme… Y me colgó" respondió Trunks corriendo una mano por su cabello lavanda.

"Realmente quieres ponerte serio con ella? O es sólo otra de tus conquistas?" preguntó su hermana con total seriedad.

Trunks se sonrojó ligeramente y Bra sonrió con alegría. "Me gusta mucho" murmuró él lo más bajo que pudo, pero eso no escapó a su audición. La muchacha caminó hacia la puerta y los ojos de su hermano se ensancharon. Trunks agarró su brazo y la volteó. "Bra, has visto tu espalda?"

"Qué? Por qué?" preguntó la joven.

"Porque tienes pequeños moretones sobre ella" dijo él, inexpresivo. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y corrió hacia el espejo del baño para mirarse. No podía ver toda la zona, pero se encontró de lleno con pequeñas marcas moradas en su normalmente pálida piel. 'Genial, ahora no puedo usar este top' pensó.

"Tengo que cambiar mi camiseta" dijo Bra mientras corría hacia su cuarto. Buscó en su armario y agarró una camiseta azul escotada estilo baby-doll, que combinaba a la perfección con los shorts negros de jean y el par de botas azules que traía puestos.

'Qué mal que no puedo mostrarle a tu esposa nuestras marcas de amor Gohan' pensó con una sonrisa, pero luego hizo una mueca. 'Tengo que decirle a Trunks acerca de nosotros antes de ir a la de Gohan…' se dijo mientras agarraba el celular y un lazo para su cabello suelto.

"Vámonos mocosos!" llamó su padre desde la puerta. Bra frunció el ceño pero se salió del departamento antes de que su padre decidiera arrastrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aquí es dónde viven?" preguntó Bra observando la casa de dos pisos en la que acababan de estacionar. No era la más hermosa que había visto, pero estaba bastante cuidada.

Se bajaron del automóvil de su hermano y fueron hasta la entrada. Justo cuando Bra iba a pedirle a su hermano hablar en privado, la puerta se abrió.

El corazón de la muchacha se detuvo.

Al darse cuenta de que era Pan, los latidos empezaron otra vez. La dueña de casa le sonrió felizmente a Trunks y luego a Vegeta… Y ENTONCES, sus ojos cayeron en Bra.

"Qué haces aquí?" preguntó descortésmente.

Bra sonrió con astucia, pero cuando su padre y hermano se voltearon a verla, su sonrisa se volvió inocente. "Qué grosera" dijo arrugando la nariz. "Pensé que ya lo sabías! Trunks es mi hermano mayor" dijo Bra lo más dulce que pudo, agarrándose del brazo de su hermano.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Pan con Vegeta. El príncipe sólo gruñó y entró cuando ella se lo ofreció. La peliazul sonrió a la joven de cabello negro y no soltó a Trunks mientras ingresaban a la casa, directamente hacia el patio trasero.

Una vez afuera buscó frenéticamente a Gohan, pero sólo ubicó a su esposa. La mujer le sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

"Hola, soy Videl, la mamá de Pan. Mucho gusto conocerlos" dijo, brindándole un apretón a Trunks y su padre.

"Soy Trunks, y esta es mi hermana menor, Bra" contestó él mientras la empujaba suavemente para que saludara a Videl. Bra miró con cuidado a la mujer y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mucho gusto" dijo con dulzura, la mujer asintió y sonrió, sin creer la cara que Bra había desplegado.

"Me disculpo por mi esposo, por el momento ha salido a comprar algunas bebidas pero pronto regresará" agregó ella mientras caminaba hacia la parrilla y colocaba allí unos trozos de carne.

Bra miró alrededor y fijó sus ojos en un punto. 'Maron?'. Su amiga estaba sentada en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, luciendo como si la obligaran a estar ahí. Ella subió la vista y se encontró con Trunks y Bra.

Sonrió con felicidad y corrió hacia ellos. "Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Oh por dios Bra, le has dicho a tu hermano?" preguntó en un susurró cómplice. Bra sacudió la cabeza y su hermano frunció el ceño.

"Qué tienes que decirme?" preguntó seriamente.

"Bueno……… tarde o temprano te vas a enterar" dijo Bra haciéndole una mueca a Maron y llevándose a su hermano a un área más despejada. "Está bien Trunks. Tienes que jurarme que cuando te diga esto NO vas a enfadarte y patear mi trasero… o decirle a papá!"

"De qué hablas?" saltó él.

"JÚRAMELO!" susurró ella con fuerza.

Trunks rodó sus ojos. "Lo juro"

"Juramento de meñiques?" preguntó Bra, él resopló y conectaron sus dedos meñiques.

"Juramento de meñiques"

Bra tomó un profundo respiro. "Es acerca de Gohan y yo" dijo ella suavemente. Él la miró confundido, y luego ambos voltearon cuando escucharon a Pan gritar: "Papá!"

La mirada de Trunks cayó sobre el hombre que acaba de entrar en la casa. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y luego se estrecharon, muy oscuros. Empezó a caminar hacia él pero Bra lo detuvo.

"Trunks por favor no lo hagas! Me lo prometiste!" dijo Bra desesperada.

"Qué mierda es esto Bra? Qué juego estás jugando? Me niego a creer que te has convertido en la ramera de un hombre casado" contestó él agarrando su brazo, apretándolo hasta que ella aulló. Sus ojos azules tenían una chispa peligrosa, Bra observó a su hermano con miedo.

"Trunks debes entender!"

"Entender qué? Te juro que si papá no estuviera aquí le rompería la cabeza a ese tipo!" gruñó él con odio. "Pero por tu bien no lo haré. Papá se preocupa mucho por ti y no quiero romper la imagen que tiene de su hija, aunque la que tengo yo ha cambiado dramáticamente" confesó, antes de caminar lejos de ella.

Bra tragó un sollozo de miedo mezclado con tristeza y vergüenza. Su hermano nunca le había hablado así. Quitó con fastidio algunas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y tomó un profundo respiro.

Maron fue hacia ella y la miró con tristeza. "Oh dios, no llores Bra. Pero debes pensar en él también, es un shock saber que estás teniendo una aventura con un hombre casado" dijo intentando razonar.

"Si entiendo, pero deberías haber escuchado las cosas que me dijo". Bra dejó salir un pequeño sollozo. "Él NUNCA me había hablado así. Siempre ha sido mi buen hermano mayor, mi compañero. Ahora me odia" lloró con suavidad.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos" dijo Maron mientras tomaba su mano y se acomodaban en una de las mesas que había allí. Bra tomó una soda y trató de relajarse.

"Entonces, qué haces aquí?" le preguntó a su amiga.

"Mi padre es un viejo amigo del padre de Gohan. Te lo imaginas? No lo sabía. Gohan y su esposa invitaron a mis padres y mi papá dijo que TENÍA que venir" refunfuñó la rubia.

"Mi papá también me obligó a venir, iba a tratar de zafarme pero cuando él dice que haremos algo, lo haremos" dijo Bra en voz baja. Levantó su vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada shockeada de Gohan.

Trunks se acercó a él e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Gohan alejó su vista de ella con desánimo y luego se apartó del joven de cabello lavanda. Bra le disparó una mirada de enfado a su hermano, él se la devolvió y después la ignoró.

"Vaya, sí que luce enfadado" murmuró Maron. Ambas miraron a Pan acercarse a él y envolver los brazos en su cuello mientras lo besaba. La joven rubia gruñó con ira y sus manos estrujaron el mantel que estaba sobre la mesa.

"No dejes que te afecte, mi hermano realmente quiere tener algo contigo. Cuando le pregunto acerca de sus ex-novias normalmente dice que son sólo un juego, pero contigo, se sonroja" le dijo Bra con una risita.

Maron sonrió alegremente y apartó su vista de la escena que continuaba, tratando de animar a su amiga.

"No te preocupes por tu hermano, si reaccionó así es porque te ama. Sólo deja que supere el shock inicial y volverán a ser unidos" dijo ella confortándola.

Bra trató de sonreír por el bien de su amiga. "Realmente lo dudo. Mi hermano puede ser tan obstinado a veces".

"Me lo dices a mí? Me aseguraré de ayudarte un poco cuando esté conmigo, de acuerdo?" preguntó Maron con una sonrisa.

Bra asintió y se volvió a Gohan, pero él ya no estaba a la vista. Le dedicó un guiño a Maron y fue hasta Videl. "Siento molestar, pero puedo usar el tocador?" preguntó educadamente.

Videl asintió, "Creo que el del primer piso está ocupado, puedes ir arriba, es la última puerta al final del pasillo". Bra asintió y se alejó.

Una vez dentro de la casa miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, no estaba muy bien amoblada y se convenció de que la esposa de Gohan no tenía ni una pizca de buen gusto. Hizo su camino hacia el segundo piso y pasó por un cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta.

Bra se escurrió dentro y escuchó correr el agua de la ducha. Caminó hacia el baño y espió el cuarto lleno de vapor. Vio a través de las puertas traslúcidas de la ducha que Gohan estaba allí. El agua se detuvo y ella se posó sobre el marco de la puerta a esperar.

Vio a su amado agarrar una toalla mientras salía, secando con ella su cabello… eso le dio a Bra una MUY buena vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Ella sonrió con malicia y humedeció sus labios.

"Acostumbras dejar la puerta de tu cuarto y del baño abierta para cualquier mujer?" preguntó mientras contenía una risita cuando él casi salta hasta el techo del susto.

La observó por un momento y frunció el ceño. "No deberías estar aquí, no cuando mi esposa, tu padre y hermano están abajo. Además Trunks me dijo que me alejara de ti si quiero conservar mis piernas" dijo Gohan afiladamente."Y vas a dejar de verme porque mi hermano te dijo?" preguntó Bra enfadada.

"Mira Bra, quiero estar contigo pero tu hermano va a dificultar las cosas para nosotros, cómo sabes que no le dirá a tu padre, o por cierto, a Pan?" contestó él mientras iba a su closet para buscar algo de ropa.

"Sería mejor si todos supieran! Sabes que cuando una persona tiene una aventura SIEMPRE sale a la luz, verdad?"

"Debes entender que por el momento prefiero que nadie lo sepa" dijo Gohan mientras terminaba de vestirse.

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero dime que me hermano no será un problema entre nosotros Gohan" susurró ella mientras se acercaba a él. "Por favor dime que necesitas mis besos cómo yo necesito los tuyos" dijo cuando su boca descendió sobre la de él.

Gohan la apartó con gentileza. "No aquí. Hablaremos en clase mañana, es eso suficiente?"

"Mucho" ronroneó Bra robándole otro beso. "Por cierto, no pude usar la camiseta que quería hoy".

Gohan la miró con curiosidad y levantó una ceja. "Por qué?"

Bra le dio la espalda y levantó su top, dejando expuestas los pequeños moretones. "Por eso". Acomodó la prenda y se volvió, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del cuarto dejando atrás un Gohan shocekado.

Bra corrió hacia Maron felizmente y se sentó a su lado. "A dónde fuiste? Trunks vino hasta aquí demandando saber dónde estabas" dijo Maron en voz baja.

Bra le sonrió como una tonta y susurró. "Estaba con Gohan en el piso de arriba, nos besamos y me dijo que no quiere que su familia se entere de lo nuestro, pero que aún quiere verme!"

Maron sonrió y miró a Gohan salir de la casa intercambiando una mirada con Bra. Su amiga le sonrió y se volvió hacia ella.

"Creo que estoy enamorada" dijo Bra con una risita.

Maron arrugó su nariz y comenzó a comer. "Espero que ustedes sepan lo que hacen"

'Oh, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos' pensó Bra con astucia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gohan, puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Trunks, interrumpiendo la charla del hombre con otro de baja estatura y apariencia amigable.

Gohan lo observó extrañado y asintió. "Discúlpame Krillin, volveré en unos minutos". Luego caminó hacia el frente de la casa, el otro lo siguió.

"Soy todo oídos" dijo Gohan mientras enfrentaba al hermano de Bra.

"Quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana. Por respeto a tu familia no te romperé todos los huesos en este momento, pero necesito respuestas".

Gohan miró dentro de sus enfadados ojos azules y suspiró. "No pienses que sólo la estoy usando. Sé que nada justifica mis acciones pero en realidad me gusta tu hermana" susurró.

Los ojos de Trunks se estrecharon. "Aún sigue siendo menor que tú, Y ADEMÁS eres casado, tienes una hija de su misma edad! Eso no te molesta?"

"Lo hacía al principio, pero ahora creo que no importa. Las cosas entre mi esposa y yo están peor que nunca y si siguen así pediré el divorcio".

"Y entonces? Seguirás follándote a mi hermana mientras tanto?" gruñó Trunks con ira. "Qué sucederá SI las cosas con tu mujer mejoran? Vas a dejar a Bra y decirle 'gracias pero sólo fue algo temporal'?"

Los ojos de Gohan se estrecharon. "Tu hermana es una adulta, ella debe saber lo que hace, por qué interfieres en su vida?"

"Es joven e inexperta, yo también soy un hombre. Sé cómo funciona nuestro cuerpo cuando no hemos tenido sexo en meses" dijo Trunks con una risa amarga. "Es muy joven para entender las consecuencias de lo que hace".

"Eso no significa que voy a aprovecharme de ella sólo para tener sexo" saltó Gohan. "Me gusta Bra, me gusta mucho. Y no voy a dejar de verla sólo porque tú lo dices, quién sabe si ella es la que me deje cuando se aburra. Pero te aconsejo que te mantengas y preocupes de tus propias cosas".

"Lo haré. Pero si lastimas a mi hermana en CUALQUIER manera, tendrás que responder frente a mí, y eso no será nada agradable. Cuídala si sabes lo que te conviene" dijo Trunks en tono amenazante antes de alejarse de allí.

Gohan observó cómo el hermano de su amada se iba. 'Él debería saber que no haría nada que la lastimara, pero entiendo por qué reacciona de esa manera'. Se enderezó y regresó al jardín.

Caminó lentamente hacia su esposa y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bra. Ella le sonrió y le dijo algo a su amiga. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, capaz de quitarle el aliento, nada que ver comparada con Videl.

Su esposa aún era hermosa como el día que la conoció, pero estaban demasiado alejados. Ella se había distanciado de su matrimonio, y él encontró compañía en los brazos de otra mujer. Bra era esa mujer, en sus brazos él sentía que podía volar hasta la luna y volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es la primera vez que sigues a alguien?" le preguntó Bra a Sharon mientras se sentaban en su nuevo vehículo, un Silver Expedition.

"Sí, por qué preguntas?" contestó la joven de cabello verde.

"Porque estás toda vestida de negro, parece que vas a robar un banco o algo así" la molestó su prima. Sharon la miró de reojo y tomó un sorbo de su soda.

"Mira, esa no es ella?" preguntó mientras la mujer de cabello negro salía de el edificio que estaban custodiando, con un hombre.

"Sí, es ella, y se están subiendo a un automóvil. Sigámoslos" dijo Bra encendiendo el motor, siguiendo a la esposa de Gohan. Se veía como una verdadera espía, tenía puesto un gorro al estilo Gilligan y unos lentes oscuros que escondían por completo su rostro.

Videl y el hombre subieron al carro y se alejaron. Después de unos minutos se detuvieron en un restaurant y estacionaron, Bra y Sharon los imitaron.

"Trajiste dinero, verdad?" preguntó Sharon mientras se bajaban. Bra asintió y sacó su billetera que contenía tres tarjetas de crédito. "Pero en verdad no tengo hambre" se quejó la joven de cabello verde.

"Sólo pide un postre o algo! Ahora cállate y apuremos el paso antes de que los perdamos!" dijo Bra agarrando el brazo de su prima y corriendo a la entrada del local.

Se sentaron en la barra, donde tenían una buena vista de Videl y el hombre con el que estaba. Era alto, con cabello negro corto y dos cicatrices que atravesaban su rostro; tenía un buen cuerpo y era un poco mayor que ella.

"Yo sabía que cuando Gohan me contó que su esposa 'trabajaba hasta tarde' tenía algo que ver con que ella lo engañaba". Luego miró al sujeto. "No está tan mal, pero no se compara con Gohan" susurró.

Sharon asintió y ordenó una soda. Bra observó a la esposa de su amante e hizo una mueca. Luego vieron cómo ellos se besaban.

"Oh sí que le es fiel, pero a ese tipo! No hay duda de por qué siempre se queda hasta tarde en el 'trabajo', qué mujerzuela!" susurró Bra.

"Pobre Gohan, su mujer lo está engañando desde hace mucho tiempo" agregó Sharon.

"No le tengas lástima, me tiene a mí para confortarlo y cuidarlo" dijo su prima con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, me estás diciendo que tu hermano no te deja salir? Quién es, tu padre?" preguntó Sharon.

"Aún está un poco enfadado conmigo por lo de Gohan, no quiere que lo vuelva a ver" dijo Bra con enfado.

"Tu hermano está loco, cómo harás para verlo?"

"Estaba preguntándome si puedes ayudarme…". Sharon asintió y Bra continúo. "Me cubrirías? Me refiero a que si puedo decirle a Trunks que estoy contigo, y si llama le dices que estoy en el baño o algo" dijo Bra con una risita.

"Claro, cuándo quieres empezar?" preguntó ella tomando un sorbo de soda.

"Qué te parece este Sábado?"

Sharon asintió y observó a la pareja que espiaban. "La próxima vez deberíamos traer una cámara, para tener una prueba".

Bra asintió. "Vamos a comprar una, la próxima estaremos preparadas y tendremos todo lo que necesito para que Gohan la deje". Pagaron por la bebida y se fueron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hola guapo" ronroneó Bra abrazando y besando a Gohan.

"Bra" dijo él simplemente antes de tomarla por la cintura. "Cómo te escapaste de tu hermano? Sigue enfadado, no?"

"Sí, me hizo como 100 preguntas antes de irme. Pero no te preocupes, mi prima nos cubrirá, si la llama, ella se comunica conmigo y yo llamo a mi hermano. Él piensa que estoy con ella ahora" dijo Bra jugando con el cabello de su nuca.

Gohan tembló y sintió. "Buen plan. Ahora, qué me dices si vamos a divertirnos?" exclamó con entusiasmo señalando el Parque de Diversiones.

"Vas a subirte a TODOS los juegos conmigo?" preguntó Bra sonriente.

"Qué te parece si sólo te gano un animal de felpa?" cuestionó Gohan nerviosamente al ver la montaña rusa gigantesca que estaba frente a sí. Bra sonrió con malicia y lo arrastró a comprar unos boletos. Caminaron alrededor del lugar por un rato.

Para asombro de la peliazul, Gohan tenía una buena puntería y le ganó una gran pila de muñecos, que colocó dentro de una bolsa de consorcio a falta de otra cosa (estaba limpia, eh?). Su favorito era un oso de color gris con botones desiguales en los ojos y un parche azul detrás de uno de ellos.

También entraron en una de esas casillas dónde se sacan fotos en miniatura. La primera era una normal, en la segunda ella besaba su mejilla y Gohan miraba hacia arriba. En la tercera Bra estaba sacando la lengua y Gohan se reía, y en la cuarta estaban besándose apasionadamente.

Mientras esperaban que las fotografías salieran, Bra miró la enorme bolsa y observó a Gohan. "Estoy empezando a creer que ganaste todo esto para que no nos subiéramos a los juegos" dijo ella hacienda puchero, golpeando su trasero juguetonamente.

"Me subiré a uno, pero es el UNICO. Ninguno más después de ese, está bien?" preguntó él con seriedad.

Bra asintió y tomó las pequeñas fotos. Los dos las miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

La peliazul arrastró a su amado hacia la montaña rusa más grande, Gohan miró hacia arriba y empalideció, pero la joven agarró su mano y se volteó hacia el otro lado.

"Este" dijo ella señalando la Rueda de La Fortuna. Gohan suspiró aliviado y asintió. Esperaron en la línea algunos minutos hasta que pudieron montarse.

Mientras la cabina comenzaba a subir por el aire, Bra se acercó a Gohan y él pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Hacía un poco de frío y la brisa soplaba su cabello azul en el rostro de los dos. Su precioso cabello siempre olía a flores, era un maravilloso aroma al que se había acostumbrado. Tomó su barbilla y volteó su dulce rostro hacia él.

"Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?" susurró besando su nariz.

"Recuerdo que me lo dijiste cuando estábamos divirtiéndonos en mi sofá, pero nunca así" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no me cansaré de decírtelo una y otra vez" agregó él inclinándose para besar su cuello. Bra rió cuando sus labios le hicieron cosquillas y Gohan le sonrió.

"Gohan detente! Me haces cosquillas!" dijo Bra mientras lo alejaba.

"Oh, eres cosquillosa, verdad?" preguntó malignamente. Los ojos de Bra se abrieron y se alejó de él hacia el otro lado.

"Gohan no te atrevas a hacerme cosquillas!" le amenazó con seriedad. Él se acercó y agarró su cintura, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad alguna. Bra gritó y rió al mismo tiempo. La cabina se movía de un lado a otro. "Gohan detente!! Nos vamos a caer!" gritó asustada.

Gohan se detuvo sólo por eso y se sentó con ella en los brazos. Bra tomó un profundo respiro y peinó su cabello con la mano. Él se sonrió ante su expresión y la sostuvo hasta que el paseo terminó.

"Vas a pagar por eso Gohan" susurró Bra malvadamente mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

"Si? Y qué vas a hacerme Bra?" dijo él en tono burlón.

Los ojos de Bra se estrecharon y oscurecieron ante esas palabras y se volteó sin decir nada más. Gohan la observó confundido.

"No te enfadaste, verdad?" preguntó él, cargando la bolsa de muñecos de felpa en su espalda y acelerando el paso. Justo cuando se acercaron a su auto, ella se volvió con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y lo observó. Él suspiró con seriedad y dejó la bolsa a su lado. Bra lo miró de reojo y se sonrió, él se inclinó sobre la puerta.

De repente, la peliazul le dio un beso sobre los labios. Gohan ahogó un quejido y luego envolvió su cintura con los brazos. "Idiota, de verdad pensaste que me iba a enojar contigo?" preguntó ella corriendo una mano por su cabello negro.

El hombre sonrió y mordió su labio inferior gentilmente. "Pues sí que me convenciste" dijo con una risita.

"Gohan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Has pensado en dejar a tu esposa? Se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil dejarte ir sabiendo que ella tratará de seducirte en cualquier momento" dijo Bra con un puchero.

"HE pensado en eso, pero por el momento ambos estamos muy ocupados para llevar a cabo un divorcio" contestó él con un pequeño temblor.

"Esperemos que pronto puedas hacerlo" agregó Bra besando su cuello y corriendo un dedo por su cuerpo. "Qué mal que mi hermano esté en casa…"

"Muy mal" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa astuta.

"Cuándo crees que………… podremos…………… tener un poco de diversión?" preguntó Bra sugestivamente.

"Bueno………" se separó de ella y miró dentro de sus ojos azules. "Este martes no hay clases, quizás tu hermano no esté en casa alrededor de la 1pm".

Bra sonrió y besó su nariz con ternura. "Sí, a esa hora está en la oficina, así que podemos encontrarnos si tú puedes".

Él asintió y miró su reloj. "Debo llevarte a casa, vamos Bra" dijo besando rápidamente sus labios.

"Está bien cariño" le guiñó ella. Se subieron al auto y partieron.

Gohan acompañó a Bra hasta la puerta del edificio, no se atrevía a escoltarla hasta su departamento.

"Vas a extrañarme?" preguntó Bra subiendo un escalón para ponerse al nivel de él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

"Quizás" contestó Gohan presuntuosamente, luego le sonrió con dulzura mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. "He pensado en ti día y noche desde que te conocí. Además de que creo que te soñaré todas las noches que sigan"

Bra sonrió felizmente y luego le dio un beso apasionado. "Gracias por la maravillosa noche, no puedo esperar para verte mañana".

"De nada. Más te vale que tengas hecha tu tarea" dijo él con una risita, besando su frente. Bra le lanzó un beso en el aire y entró al edificio arrastrando la bolsa de animales de felpa con ella.

Bra ingresó al departamento y rodó los ojos cuando sus ojos azules interceptaron los idénticos de su hermano.

"Dónde estabas?" saltó él.

Bra levantó una ceja. "Estuve con Sharon en la feria" dijo ella sin darle importancia.

"En serio?" preguntó él con voz burlona y algo enfadado. "Puedes creer que vi a una chica igual a Sharon en el cine con un chico?"

Los ojos de Bra se ensancharon pero luego se alejó de él y dejó la bolsa en su cuarto.

"No me dejes hablando sólo Bra, sé que te estás encontrando con él. Crées que soy estúpido?" le preguntó con enfado.

"Trunks, estoy de muy buen humor como para pelear contigo, mantente fuera de mi vida!" gritó la peliazul.

"Recuerda mis palabras, Bra. Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de que lo que hace está mal y volverá con su esposa. Ningún hombre como él dejaría a la mujer con la que ha vivido toda su vida, no entiendes que sólo te está usando?" preguntó Trunks irritado.

"No lo conoces! Él no es así! Es un hombre que no juega, es honorable y la persona más dulce que conozco, c-creo que estoy enamorándome de él" dijo Bra en un susurro.

"La última cosa que quiero es que te lastimes, y soy un hombre, sé lo que hacemos! Él no es diferente. Te digo todo esto por tu bien, porque eres mi hermanita y no quiero que te lastimen"

"Nunca he sido tan feliz, me hace sentir muy especial. A su esposa no le interesa nada de él y estoy planeando demostrárselo, lo está engañando, pero debe verlo por sí mismo. Y cuando sepa, se divorciará de ella para estar conmigo" aseguró su hermana.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza como si ella fuera una niñita. "Espero que no me de la razón" dijo suavemente.

"Te probará que estás equivocado Trunks, sé que lo hará" susurró Bra.

Trunks la observó severamente. Su hermana era la persona más testaruda que conocía. 'De verdad espero de corazón que no termine lastimada'.

Bra terminó de acomodar los animales de felpa y suspiró. 'Por qué mi hermano no puede sentirse feliz por mí?'. Agarró el oso gris y se sentó sobre la cama. "Gohan es el hombre de mis sueños y no voy a dejarlo ir" le dijo al muñeco.

Luego sonrió malignamente, tenía un plan, pensado cuidadosamente, funcionaría. 'Pronto Gohan, dejarás a tu esposa para estar conmigo'.

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. **

**  
**

**Comentario Joey: Lo disfrutaron? Espero que sí! Nos vemos dentro de poco!!**

**Comentario Fairy: Doy gracias al cielo de que ya tengo mis lentes nuevos, este fic me lleva bastante tiempo pero me encanta!!! Lo bueno es que ya no termino con los ojos llorosos jeje….**

**Un beso!!**

**!Joey!**

**''Fairy''**


	7. Malas decisiones

Hello! Cómo les va? Acá estoy una vez más haciendo mi traducción fanática de este genial fic. Gracias por sus reviews, estoy más que feliz al igual que su creadora.

Con respecto a aquellas personas que me dicen una y otra vez que por favor Pan no se quede con Trunks, quiero decirles que van a tener que leer si se quieren enterar (les guste o no jeje), aunque no, NO SE LO MERECE.

Por cierto… se van a querer morir con el de hoy.

Acá va! Disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malas Decisiones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Puedes creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos?" le preguntó Bra a Gohan mientras estaban sentados en la mesa de un tranquilo y elegante restaurant. 

"Lo creo" dijo él tomando su mano. "No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti". 

"Probablemente serías miserable y aburrido" respondió ella con una risita. Gohan le sonrió y la muchacha perdió el aliento por unos momentos, era demasiado guapo. 'Cómo puede tu esposa cambiarte por alguien que ni siquiera se compara a ti?' 

"Por qué me miras así?" preguntó él, sonrojándose un poco. 

Bra sonrió y dejó correr la punta de los dedos sobre sus labios. "No puedo dejar de pensar lo hermosamente guapo que eres" dijo. 

"Me halagas demasiado. Tú eres la única hermosa aquí". Era su turno de mirar. Lo hizo durante algunos minutos hasta que la peliazul no soportó más el silencio. 

"En qué piensas?" le preguntó con suavidad. 

"Bra……… contéstame algo" comenzó él un poco inseguro. Bra asintió y lo miró con seriedad. "Alguna vez te arrepientes de nosotros?………… Quiero decir, a veces siento que mereces algo mejor. Eres joven y tienes tanto por vivir aún… siento que te estoy reteniendo, y no quiero hacer eso". 

Bra frunció el ceño. "Por qué pensarías eso? Nunca me arrepentí de conocerte, de salir, ni de nada que tenga que ver contigo. Por qué preguntas?" 

"Sólo siento que necesitas a alguien de tu edad, alguien que tenga muchas más cosas en común contigo. Alguien que haga lo que los muchachos de tu edad hacen, no alguien que tiene la edad suficiente para ser tu padre" respondió Gohan en voz baja. 

Ella le sonrió. "Si pensara eso, entonces te hubiera dejado hace mucho" 

"Siento que no te merezco" susurró él. 

"Me importas mucho Gohan, quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Sólo me gustaría que ninguna otra mujer te tocara, especialmente tu mujer" dijo Bra acariciando la pierna de Gohan con sus pies. 

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa. "Sí" murmuró con suavidad. 

La muchacha le dio una mirada coqueta e hizo un gesto con sus cejas. "Qué te parece si vamos a casa 'a tomar un trago'?" 

"Quién dijo algo acerca de beber?" preguntó él con una sonrisa tímida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra se sentó con Gohan sobre su cama, ambos estaban desnudos. Él tenía sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y la mirada dirigida al techo. 

La joven no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo de dormir con él aún no dejara de maravillarse y admirar su cuerpo. Era alto y delgado, su figura siempre escondía los músculos bien desarrollados debajo de la ropa…

Dejó correr sus manos sobre los rígidos abdominales en su estómago mientras lo escuchaba soltar un suspiro de placer. 

"Te gusta?" ronroneó ella rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Gohan asintió y tomó un profundo respiro mientras acariciaba sus finos muslos. "Me encanta cómo me tocas" dijo suavemente, luego una sonrisa astuta cruzó su rostro. "Hay alguna cosa que no hayamos probado?"

Bra sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que lo hemos hecho todo". Él dejó escapar una risita y la recostó a su lado sobre la cama. La peliazul suspiró profundamente. "Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo después de unos momentos.

Gohan la miró y asintió. "Dime"

Bra mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros un poco. "Alguna vez has pensado en tener más hijos? Quiero decir, después de cuánto…………… veinte años, tendrías otro hijo?" preguntó ella acariciando su pecho.

"Hace más o menos once años, Videl quedó embarazada" dijo él en tono monótono. 

"Pero?" siguió interrogando Bra. 

"Lo perdió" contestó sécamente. Pero el tono en su voz le hizo pensar a la joven que algo más había pasado. 

"Pensarías en tener más ahora?" preguntó ella con suavidad. 

"Me estoy haciendo viejo para manejar un bebé ahora. Además no con Videl………". Miró hacia arriba y la atrapó sonriendo. "Te refieres contigo??" 

"Con quién más, chico listo?" dijo juguetona.

"Quieres un bebé?" preguntó él con una ceja levantada. Bra asintió y sus ojos se ensancharon al captar el brillo en su mirada. "Tratemos de hacer uno entonces" susurró él subiéndose encima de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La muchacha miró al guapísimo hombre a su lado, y un endemoniado pensamiento atravesó su cabeza. La primera vez que lo hicieron él había sido increíble, pero después de eso se había vuelto muy frío con ella.

"Trunks, por qué no lo hacemos?" preguntó Pan, apoyándose contra él sugerentemente.

Trunks la observó por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrió a sí mismo. 'Cuando me tienen, una sola vez nunca es suficiente' pensó presumidamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon. "No estoy de humor ahora, déjame mirar esta película" la cortó rudamente. 

Pan hizo un puchero y sus ojos se estrecharon de furia. "Trunks! Por qué no me prestas atención?" se quejó. "Siempre me tratas como basura cuando lo único malo que he hecho es esperar para estar contigo!" gritó ella. 

El joven resopló y rodó sus ojos. "Por qué te enfadas? Nunca te pedí que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Si no fueras tan jodidamente fácil quizás pensaría en tener una relación seria" gruñó. 

"Por qué me haces esto? Qué te he hecho?". Ella empezó a llorar.

"Ahórrate las lagrimitas" cortó él. "Deberías saber para ahora que mi hermana significa MUCHO para mí, y tú le has hecho daño" dijo con tono sepulcral. 

"A dónde estás yendo con todo esto?" preguntó Pan confundida. 

"Todavía no te das cuenta? No me gustas, salí contigo sólo para que mi hermana tuviera el placer de saber que te tuve y luego te dejé. A decir verdad, esta fue SU idea… pero la parte de follarte fue toda mía" respondió con maldad. 

"Idiota!" gritó ella lanzándose hacia él. Trunks la agarró de los brazos y la arrojó sobre el sofá. "Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo? Te di todo lo que tenía!" lloró.

Trunks la observó sin expresar emoción alguna. "Nunca te pedí nada, el por qué me diste algo está más allá de mí. Sólo tengo ojos para una mujer, te gustaría saber quién?" 

Pan sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie. "No quiero saber con qué ramera te has involucrado, no me importa, eres un hijo de perra! Todo lo que quiero es decirte que esto no es lo último que escucharás de mí". Luego se quedó quieta unos momentos y una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro. "Me enteraré quién es esa bruja y haré que me recuerden para siempre". 

"A Maron no le importará, ella sabe que hemos estado saliendo y no estaba muy feliz, pero sí dispuesta a compartirme unas semanas contigo" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa. "Sólo recuerda mantenerte lejos de ella y de mi hermana", le lanzó un beso sin el gesto de la mano y salió de su casa. 

Cuando se fue, Pan se arrojó sobre el sofá a llorar con el corazón roto. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks dejó correr una mano por su cabello y contempló la foto que tenía de él y su hermana en el visor del automóvil. 

Sólo esperaba que su hermana supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque si Gohan se enteraba que esto había sido su idea, dudaba que el hombre estuviera muy feliz. Las cosas con Pan se estaban poniendo muy serias, estaba comenzando a sentir atracción por ella. Tembló y encendió su auto, necesitaba ver a Maron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana siguiente, Bra salió con Uub a tomar un inocente café y tuvieron una larga conversación. Decidió no decirle a Gohan, parecía ser muy celoso a pesar de que no lo mostraba. La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era discutir con él por una estupidez. 

Mientras tanto, el hombre había ingresado al cuarto de Pan. La había visto actuar extraño toda la semana pasada y comenzaba a preocuparse. Estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando algunas fotografías y escribiendo notas furiosamente en la libreta que tenía sobre sus piernas. 

"Pan, cariño, qué haces?" preguntó él con cuidado. 

Ella lo observó con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa débil. Regresó su vista a las fotos y su mirada se estrechó. "Estoy pensando una manera de vengarme de Bra" dijo simplemente. 

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon y observó las imágenes. Podría jurar que TODA la sangre se había drenado de su rostro. Había fotografías de Bra sentada en una mesa con el joven muchacho que habían visto unas semanas atrás.

Tuvo que contener un gruñido cuando vio una foto de ella en la que se inclinaba para decirle algo en el oído. "Por qué te quieres vengar de ella?" preguntó Gohan con suavidad, mirando cada una de las imágenes. 

"Ella fue la razón por la que Trunks salió conmigo". Su padre la observó inquisitivamente y ella apartó la vista. "Desarrolló un plan para que Trunks salga conmigo, me use y luego me deje" dijo ella en voz baja. 

Gohan fijó sus ojos en su hija y trató de digerir la información que le acababan de dar. No, se rehusó a creer que su dulce y hermosa Bra hiciera una cosa así, pero al ver las fotografías y a Pan, sintió que dudaba. 

"Me prestas esto?" preguntó él, agarrando la foto más comprometedora. 

La joven asintió. "Qué harás con ella?" 

"Sólo la necesito para algo, y voy a visitar a tu novio". Gohan salió de allí antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra se puso de pie de la mesa en la que estaba chateando con Uub; le pidió que esperara y caminó hacia la puerta, alguien estaba tocando. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un Gohan visiblemente molesto, con una expresión poco simpática.

Bra le sonrió tentativamente. "Hola amor, qué haces aquí?" 

Él entró con violencia y buscó a Trunks, "Dónde está tu hermano?" preguntó con un gruñido. 

"No está en la ciudad, por qué?" cuestionó ella frunciendo el ceño. 

Gohan liberó sobre ella toda su furia. "Explícame qué es toda esa idiotez acerca de ti pidiéndole a tu hermano que use a mi hija" dijo agarrando su brazo con fuerza y sacudiéndola. 

Los ojos de Bra se ensancharon por un momento, luego se tranquilizó. "No sé de qué me estás hablando, Gohan" le respondió soltándose de su agarre. Frotó su brazo para suavizar el dolor y lo observó. "Qué te pasa? Has venido a mi casa sólo a maltratarme?". 

"Respóndeme Bra, le pediste o no a tu hermano que usara a Pan?" preguntó Gohan en un susurro. 

La peliazul alejó su mirada de sus ojos suplicantes. "Cualquiera sea mi respuesta no entenderías, te pido disculpas por herirte, pero no a ella" dijo con simpleza. Gohan suspiró decepcionado.

"Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, y aparte de eso…………" cortó él, "………tuve que ver esta mierda" gruñó mientras tiraba la fotografía de ella y Uub sobre la mesa. 

Bra pestañeó, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba maldecir frente a ella. Luego sus ojos se escurrieron a la fotografía y gritó en silencio. La levantó y sus ojos se estrecharon oscuramente, "Me has estado espiando?" preguntó en un susurro sepulcral. 

Era el turno de Gohan para pestañear ante la errónea interpretación. "Qué?" dijo "Nunca haría--". 

Fue interrumpido abruptamente, "Qué demonios sé yo que nunca harás? Te apareces en mi casa buscando a mi hermano. Me acusas -sin decirlo- de engañarte, y tienes las agallas de espiarme?". Su tono estaba comenzando a subir. 

"Nunca lo haría! Después de dormir conmigo casi un año ya deberías saberlo!" gritó él en respuesta. 

"Por qué viniste aquí? Para preguntarme si te estoy engañando? Porque si ese es el caso entonces puedes irte y ahorrarme el drama. NO te estoy engañando!" pero casi inconscientemente miró su computadora portátil. 

"Explícame entonces esa fotografía, hay muchas más como ésta que me muestran algo distinto a lo que me estás diciendo" dijo él señalando la imagen. 

"Salí a tomar un café con él, es eso un crimen?" preguntó Bra, se estaba acercando de a poco hacia la mesa. 

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?" 

"Vas a decirme que estarías de acuerdo con eso?" interrogó ella con las manos a los lados de la cadera. Gohan miró hacia otro lado y sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces ahí está tu respuesta" cortó Bra. 

"Aún así deberías habérmelo dicho en vez de hacerlo a mis espaldas". 

Los ojos de Bra se estrecharon e hizo parecer que cerraba la tapa de la laptop con furia. Luego se acercó a él y punzó sobre su pecho con el dedo índice. "Dejemos algo en claro Son Gohan!" gritó. "Tomar un café con alguien NO es un crimen, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo contigo no voy a engañarte con el primer sujeto que conozco!" 

Gohan la contempló por unos momentos, lucía hermosa cuando estaba enfadada. Pero luego suspiró con tristeza. "Aún no entiendo por qué le hiciste eso a mi hija" 

"Ese es el punto, no lo entenderías. Esto se remonta a cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Ella me hizo cosas que yo no merecía, tu hija no es el angelito que tú crees".

"Puede ser tan malo que tu hermano tuvo que usarla? Es mi hija Bra! Nada cambiará eso, y la amo. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como TU, de todas las personas que hay, la lastimas!" dijo con furia. 

Bra se alejó de él y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Gohan la observó y caminó hacia ella. "Entonces sólo está bien cuando ella me hiere, verdad? Si estás dispuesto a obviar esas cosas, entonces quizás no eres el padre que tú crees que eres" replicó en tono grave. 

"Ahora soy un mal padre? No vine aquí a recibir lecciones tuyas de cómo serlo" gruñó él. "No me hagas elegir entre mi hija y tú, porque no puedo garantizarte nada" le dijo con seriedad. 

Los ojos de Bra se ensancharon ante su contestación, al sentir que su orgullo se desplomaba. "Por qué no regresas con tu esposa, entonces? Si prefieres a esa bruja que te miente, entonces no vales mi tiempo". 

Sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero las retuvo con brutalidad. Él la miró con los ojos estrechos y dejó correr una mano por su cabello negro. "Para qué? Para que puedas correr a los brazos de ese muchacho con el que tomaste café?" 

"Te importa? Prefieres a esa pequeña perra y su madre. Abre tus ojos Gohan! Videl y Pan NO SON lo que tú crees! Tal madre, tal hija. Pero si crees más en ellas que en mí, entonces es mejor que dejes mi casa en este momento". 

Gohan miró dentro de sus enfadados ojos azules y suspiró. "Necesitamos un tiempo separados, cuando te sientas mejor y más razonable, llámame" dijo caminando hacia la puerta. 

"Eso te gustaría, no? Que corriera tras de ti y cayera en tus brazos, 'Oh Gohan, lo siento tanto!' Bueno, no va a suceder" rió ella con sarcasmo. 

Él se volvió. "No puedo entender por qué estás siendo tan infantil! Crece de una vez Bra, ya no eres una niñita! Me lo has demostrado a través de todo este año, lo dejaré en tus manos para que me lo pruebes otra vez". Y con esas palabras salió de allí aporreando la puerta. 

Bra finalmente dejó salir las lágrimas y se sentó junto a la mesa. Abrió su computadora y trató de ubicar a Uub, él contestó unos momentos después y comenzaron a hablar. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas semanas después………………… 

Gohan estaba sentado en el living de su casa mientras algunos de sus amigos más cercanos festejaban el cumpleaños número veinte de Pan. Comieron pastel y bebieron algunos tragos, por lo que la mayoría de la gente estaba relajada y un poco mareada. 

Videl se acercó a él con una botella que parecía tener jugo de naranja, pero que en realidad era un MUY fuerte vodka. Le entregó a su esposo un vaso y se sentó a su lado. "Hola querido esposo, cómo están tus cosas?" preguntó suavemente. 

Él sacudió su cabeza y dejó el trago que le había dado sobre la mesa. Esta era la conversación más civilizada que habían tenido en semanas, quizás era el alcohol. Gohan suspiró profundamente, "No muy bien, y las tuyas?". 

"Estoy aguantando…… qué te tiene así?" preguntó nuevamente, acercándole otro vaso. Esta vez lo bebió de un tirón y se relajó sobre el sofá. "Otro?" dijo ella. 

Gohan asintió. "Son las clases, me están estresando mucho" mintió. La verdad era que extrañaba muchísimo a Bra, repitió el fondo blanco con el otro trago. Cerró sus ojos y se perdió la sonrisa malvada que Videl tenía en su rostro. Afortunadamente para ella, casi todos se habían ido ya. 

"Vamos Gohan, necesitas relajarte" ronroneó ayudándolo a levantarse y entregándole la botella de vodka. Su esposo sonrió estúpidamente y subió las escaleras. Videl fue hacia Pan y le susurró algunas cosas al oído. 

Su hija asintió con una sonrisa, agarrando su cartera y saliendo de la casa con los últimos invitados que quedaban, mientras su madre caminaba, no, literalmente CORRIA al piso de arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Videl alcanzó su habitación encontró a Gohan recostado sobre la cama, con mitad de la botella de vodka ya consumida. Sonrió y fue hasta él, removiendo sus ropas al acercarse.

Una vez en la cama, Gohan abrió sus ojos con dificultad. "Qué haces?" preguntó con poca pronunciación.

"Necesitamos relajarnos Gohan, y mientras lo hacemos, podemos divertirnos un poco" susurró ella, comenzando a quitar sus ropas con rapidez. 

Su mente confundida fingió recordar por un momento que estaba recostado en otro lado, con una diosa de cabello azul que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Luego todo parecía irse de allí. 'Te amo Bra'.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra abrió la puerta de su departamento y sonrió. "Cómo estás?" 

Uub le devolvió el gesto y tomó sus manos. "Muy bien y tú?" preguntó, besando su mejilla rápidamente. 

"Estoy bien, terminé con mi novio temporalmente" dijo la peliazul con tristeza. 

"Bueno, para alejar tu mente de eso…… qué te parece si vamos a ver una película?". 

La joven miró su sonrisa tímida y soltó una risita. "Supongo que no me hará mal ir al cine, o sí?". Uub sacudió su cabeza. "Muy bien, déjame buscar mi bolso y nos vamos!"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa fue una de las mejores películas que he visto!" dijo Bra mientras ella y Uub salían del cine.ejores pelmos!".. en otro lado, con una diosa de cabello azul que no pod 

Él asintió, "Sí, tengo una fascinación con las películas de 'El señor de los anillos'…………………" se detuvo y la miró con seriedad. "Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te enfadarás ni me malinterpretarás?" 

La peliazul ensanchó sus ojos y asintió. "Qué es?" 

"El tipo con el que estabas la última vez………… era el Profesor Gohan?" 

Bra alejó su vista incómodamente. "Eh……… sí. Pero debes prometerme que guardarás el secreto. Si se enteran en la universidad lo despedirán!" 

Uub asintió solemnemente. "Está bien pero………… sabes que está casado, verdad?" 

Ella se sonrojó. "Como dije ya no estamos saliendo, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse" dijo con un poco de molestia. 

"Eso es bueno para mí" dijo él en un tímido susurro, "Porque entonces puedo decirte lo mucho que me gustas". 

Los ojos azules de Bra se abrieron de golpe y tosió nerviosamente. "Estás hablando en serio?" 

"Por qué te mentiría?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un rápido beso en los labios. La joven se alejó en shock y dejó escapar una tonta sonrisita en su rostro. 

"Uub……………" 

"No digas nada. Sé que acabas de romper con EL. Pero soy un hombre paciente y esperaré. Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?" 

Bra sonrió y asintió. "Apreciaría mucho si esperas que olvide a Gohan. Pero por el momento tengo hambre!" dijo mientras agarraba su mano y caminaban lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oye Goten, esa no es Bra?" preguntó Pan desde una corta distancia. 

Él miró hacia allí y gruñó. "Sí, pero quién es él?" dijo, observando a su ex y otro sujeto caminando juntos de la mano. 

"No lo sé, pero han salido juntos antes. Eso lo sé por seguro" agregó ella con una sonrisa malvada. 

"Por qué no vamos a averiguarlo de una vez?" exclamó su tío imitando el gesto. Pan asintió y ambos se dirigieron hasta la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Videl se recostó a un lado de su marido, estaba enfadada. Él se había quedado dormido justo en el medio de ESO. Ahora roncaba suavemente perdido en el mundo de los sueños. 

Dejó correr una mano por su largo cabello y enroscó algunos mechones en su dedo. Años atrás, Gohan amaba su cabello. Estaba maravillado con su belleza y su cuerpo. Pero ahora era otra persona. 

Mientras hacían 'el amor', su esposo había soltado un nombre entre gemidos. No se desilusionó, era obvio que la engañaba, y sabía que si no actuaba rápido, perdería a Gohan para siempre y MUY pronto. Para empeorarlo todo, él se había quedado dormido antes de terminar. 

Al menos tenía una pista. "Dónde he escuchado el nombre 'Bra' antes?" -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra reía mientras Uub le contaba cómo la había pasado en la secundaria. Tenía una manera muy fácil de hacerla sentir mejor. 

"Gracias" susurró ella suavemente. 

"Por qué?" preguntó Uub. 

"Por hacerme sentir tan bien. Tu despreocupación y tu actitud alegre me hacen sentir así también" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa. 

"Verte sonreír es lo que me hace ser así" respondió el joven. Tomó su mano y acarició su rostro. "Te importaría si………………… te robo un beso?" preguntó él justo antes de acercarse a su rostro y besarla. 

"No te das por vencido, eh?" dijo ella luego de que lo alejó. Uub sacudió su cabeza. Luego Bra observó hacia otro lado y empalideció al toparse con Goten y Pan. 

Los ojos de Goten estaban centrados en ella. Uub se volteó y vio también al joven visiblemente enfadado. 

"Lo conoces?" 

Ella asintió. "Es el hermano de Gohan. Y no tengo dudas de que de una manera u otra va a terminar contándole". 

'Y cuando lo haga, Gohan me odiará aún más' pensó Bra en desesperanza. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, una rápida disculpa por el basureo a Pan, pero no soy su fanática. Sólo quiero que sepan que en los próximos capítulos va a tener su propia venganza… es una sorpresa, ok?.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos!! 

!Joey!

¡Fairy!


	8. Qué le pasa a Bra?

**Buenos chicas y chicos... volví! De a poco se va a ir moviendo todo... vayan leyendo resurrección que se viene el otro capítulo! Muchos besos!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Qué le pasa a Bra?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan se despertó la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Levantó su cabeza con suavidad y miró al rededor, fijando su mirada en la mujer de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. La apartó rápidamente y luego se sentó sobre la cama.

Una vez que su mente se aclaró, lanzó un suspiro profundo y contempló a su esposa con furia: ella se había aprovechado de su estado, es decir, de su borrachera. 'Cómo le voy a decir esto a Bra si me enfadé tanto sólo porque ella tomó un café con ese sujeto?' se preguntó. Caminó tambaleando hasta el baño e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lavarse el rostro rápidamente.

Fue a la cocina para hacerse el café más fuerte que pudo y se sentó con el rostro entre las manos. 'No tenía derecho a tratarla así, ahora parezco un hipócrita' pensó tristemente.

Luego de beber la infusión y quedarse allí sin moverse durante casi una hora, Videl bajó las escaleras y fue hasta él con una molesta sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

"Buenos días, querido" dijo dulcemente, inclinándose para besarlo.

Gohan la esquivó y la observó con dureza. "No quieras pretender que ahora todo está mejor, Videl" respondió en un suave gruñido.

"Bueno, discúlpame por tartar de salvar mi maldito matrimonio! No tienes por qué ser tan idiota Gohan!" gritó ella.

Gohan sostuvo su cabeza debido al volumen. "Puedes NO GRITAR?"

"Dime cariño, te acuerdas de cómo me hiciste el amor anoche?" preguntó su mujer astutamente.

"No te he hecho el amor en años, Videl. Lo que pasó ayer fue sólo sexo" contestó Gohan sécamente.

"Entonces qué? Ahora le haces el amor solamente a esa perra que tienes escondida?" gruñó.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando…"

"En serio? Entonces explícame por qué anoche estabas gimiendo su nombre…"

Eso llamó la atención de Gohan, sus ojos se ensancharon. "Eso no significa nada" respondió.

"Quieres decir que el nombre 'Bra' no significa nada para ti?" preguntó Videl burlonamente.

"Videl, no estoy de humor hoy. Y a eso agrégale que tengo una terrible resaca... no quiero discutir contigo ahora" dijo Gohan con un fastidiado tono de voz.

"Entonces por qué no lo admites y ya? Dilo! Di que tienes un romance con alguna ramera!" gritó ella.

"Por qué? Cambiaría en algo nuestra relación?"

"Ya veo, es verdad no?! Gohan, que te quede claro que no te daré el divorcio por más que te arrodilles y me lo ruegues. Estamos casados hace más de 20 años!! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" lloró Videl.

"No debería sorprenderte, tu pasas más tiempo 'trabajando' que con tu familia. Siquiera sabías que Pan se ha ganado una pésima reputación? No, eso pensé, qué te parece?"

Videl sollozó y lo observó. "Eso no te da el derecho a engañarme"

"Entonces por qué tengo el constante presentimiento de que TU eres quien me ha estado engañando en los últimos meses?" preguntó Gohan con seriedad.

Los ojos de su esposa se abrieron abruptamente en shock. "Cómo puedes acusarme de algo tan vil? Yo NUNCA te engañaría!" chilló.

Gohan suspiró. "Ni siquiera puedo mirarte en este momento, no me esperes despierta" murmuró mientras subía a su habitación a cambiarse. Cuando regresó, no dijo ni una palabra y salió de allí.

"La próxima vez que dejes esta casa, ten por seguro que te seguiré" se dijo Videl, limpiando sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. 'Algo que mi mamá me enseñó cuando era joven' pensó con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justo cuando Gohan había alcanzado su automóvil, su hermano se le acercó.

"Cómo estás hermano?" peguntó Goten.

"Odio mi vida. Las cosas entre Videl y yo nunca han estado peor" contestó Gohan.

El joven lo observó y luego suspiró. "Somos dos… Ayer vi a Bra y no estaba exactamente paseando con sus amigas". Goten frunció el ceño.

"Ah, de verdad?". Gohan estaba MUY interesado en saber qué estaba haciendo. "Y qué viste?" trató de no sonar DEMASIADO interesado.

"Estaba en el cine, y luego en un restaurante besándose con un sujeto" respondió él, tenso.

"La viste besarse con ese tipo?" Gohan ahora estaba irritado y quería saber EXCTAMENTE en qué andaba Bra.

Goten asintió. "Sí, cuando Pan y yo entramos al local, él la estaba besando"

"Entonces ella no lo besó, verdad?"

El otro se encogió de hombros. "Podría decir que no…"

"Me tengo que ir hermanito, nos vemos más tarde" concluyó Gohan mientras se subía al vehículo con rapidez.

Goten lo observó marcharse sin entender mucho. 'Siempre pensé que mi hermano era un poco raro'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra bostezó mientras rodaba sobre su estómago, había llegado a casa algo tarde y muy muy feliz. No pudo evitar quedarse despierta pensando en lo dulce y gentil que era Uub… otro punto a su favor era que sabía tratarla como se merecía.

El timbre sonó y Bra se quejó con fastidio. Amaba los primeros minutos después de despertar, porque podía quedarse en la cama sin hacer nada. Gateó fuera de las tibias sábanas y caminó hasta la entrada.

Se peinó con la mano y abrió la puerta. Su boca se abrió de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás. Cuando recuperó la compostura cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. 'Estúpido Goten, le dijo que estuve con Uub' pensó Bra, aguantando las ganas de patear el piso.

"Qué haces aquí Gohan?" preguntó.

Él la miró en silencio y luego se volteó para irse. "Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí".

La joven lo observó y aclaró su garganta. "Me rehuso a creer que viniste hasta aquí para nada" dijo astutamente.

Gohan frunció el ceño. "Puedo pasar?"

Bra encogió los hombros y se hizo a un lado. "Entonces, por qué viniste?"

"Estuve pensando mucho…"

"En qué?

"En como NO voy a dejar que me olvides. Goten me contó acerca de la cita que tuviste con ese tipo… con el que te vi la otra vez" cortó.

Bra hizo una morisqueta. "De verdad? Si recuerdo bien nosotros habíamos terminado. O quizás ya te olvidaste de que soy muy infantil para ti".

Él se acercó y agarró su brazo. "Esto no es un juego Bra, te juro por dios que no voy a dejar que sigas viendo a ese sujeto!" dijo sacudiéndola un poco.

La joven se soltó de su agarre. "Celoso, no?" preguntó burlonamente.

"Y qué si lo estoy?". Gohan apretó su cuerpo al de ella, uniendo sus labios y aprovechando el momento de sorpresa para meter su lengua dentro de su boca.

Ella luchó por unos segundos y luego se dejó llevar, pero lo apartó y abofeteó su rostro con furia.

"Cuál es tu problema? Piensas que puedes venir, besarme y que todo va a volver a la normalidad?" preguntó enfadada. Pero Gohan sonrió.

La levantó con fuerza y se la puso sobre el hombro. "Planeo hacer más que sólo besarte" dijo, dándole una palmada en el trasero. Bra gritó de furia y lo golpeó repetidamente en la espalda y las piernas.

"Bájame!" ordenó.

"Está bien" se resignó Gohan, tirándola sobre la cama. Ella trató de alejarse, pero él tomó uno de sus pies y…………………

Bra chilló y comenzó a reír histéricamente. "BASTA… BASTA GOHAN!!"

"Hazme parar" respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella lo pateó y logró ponerse encima de su atacante.

"Conozco una muy buena manera de hacerte parar" susurró Bra, deslizando un dedo por sus labios.

"Muéstrame" murmuró Gohan mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La peliazul introdujo de un rápido movimiento su puño dentro del estómago de su amante. Él se quejó, sentándose, y luego se dispuso a jugar con el cabello de la muchacha mientras se acomodaba a su lado. "Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó.

"Por qué te tardaste tanto?" respondió Bra, apoyando su cabeza sobre el musculoso pecho de él.

"Qué quieres decir con que me tardé mucho? No parecía que me estuvieras esperando" dijo Gohan con un pequeño gruñido.

Bra lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules bien abiertos. "Qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

Él negó con la cabeza y dibujó el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar. "No me mires así! Ese rostro de cachorro indefenso me volvía loco cuando Pan era pequeña… no soportaría que lo hagas tú".

"Siempre obtuve lo que quise cuando usé esa mirada, mi papa la odiaba también" dijo Bra con una sonrisita. Él repitió el gesto y besó su barbilla. "Entonces" continuo ella "me perdonas?".

Gohan le dio un suave beso y susurró, "Cómo puedo no perdonarte si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años?"

Bra sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Siento lo mismo. Ningún otro hombre me ha hecho tan feliz como tú lo haces".

"Sólo prométeme que nunca más harás algo parecido a lo que hiciste con Pan" le dijo en tono de reproche.

La joven asintió. "Lo prometo. No quiero arriesgarme a perderte, y lo que quieras que haga, lo haré".

"No te merezco, Bra" susurró él. Saber que ella haría lo que fuese pore estar juntos era muy halagador, pero le pesaba aún más no poder decirle lo que había sucedido con Videl.

"Por qué no?" preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque soy un hombre muy celoso, y de sólo imaginarte en los brazos de otro, pierdo la razón. Nunca me había sentido así" explicó.

"Pues yo creo que eso es bueno. Yo tampoco soportaría que estuvieses con otra. Ni siquiera tu propia esposa" respondió Bra.

Gohan le sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte. 'Lo siento. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que Videl y yo… pero lo hecho, hecho está' pensó él con tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nota a mí misma: recordarle a Sharon no lucir tan sospechosa la próxima vez que espiemos a la esposa de Gohan" molestó Bra, jugando con la pequeña grabadora que tenía en su mano.

"Ja-Ja" rió Sharon en tono sarcástico. "Ahora agarra la cámara y tenla lista si no quieres perderte las mejores tomas" cortó.

La peliazul sonrió con astucia mientras ajustaba el lente del aparato. Tenía un zoom terriblemente potente, era uno de los mejores inventos de su madre. Cuando Videl salió de su casa, ambas siguieron el automóvil muy de cerca.

Luego de diez minutos, la mujer se detuvo frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Esperaron allí durante algunos momentos hasta que el mismo hombre de la otra vez salió por la puerta principal. Videl se bajó del vehículo y corrió hasta él, dándole un beso MUY apasionado. Bra sonrió y tomó una serie de fotografías.

"Eso es suficiente por ahora" murmuró. Sharon la observó y frunció el ceño.

"Por qué? Si todavía tenemos la oportunidad de ver hacia dónde van?"

"Sí, pero el punto de todo esto es probar que ella lo ve regularmente. Necesitamos seguirla en otro momento, entiendes?" preguntó Bra, haciendo un giro en U pronunciado.

Sharon asintió. "Sí. Sabes… deberías haberte convertido en detective privado o algo así! Eres muy buena para estas cosas" rió su prima.

Bra sonrió y encendió la radio. "Pronto, muy pronto, Gohan será TODO mío".

"Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?"

"Mejor que nunca!" dijo Bra felizmente.

"Es maravilloso verlos juntos, aunque creo que él se pone algo nervioso cuando nosotras estamos".

Bra asintió, "Gohan sigue preocupado por su hija, no quiere que se entere. De verdad se preocupa por esa pequeña perra. No creo que lo entienda hasta que tenga mis propios hijos" dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"Planeas tener hijos con él?" preguntó Sharon con un guiño.

La peliazul rió, "El otro día saqué el tema y él dijo que le gustaría tener más, pero no por ahora. Realmente espero que lo hagamos, eso lo traería un paso más cerca hacia mí".

"Eso es lo que tienes planeado? Siempre estás hablando de tu plan para conseguirlo más rápido… es cierto?". Sharon estaba shockeada.

Bra sonrió. "Quizás".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Han sido dos años maravillosos con todos ustedes. Debo decir que los extrañaré" dijo Gohan, posando sus ojos en Bra. Estaba despidiéndose de su clase, la graduación sería en algunos días.

"Nosotros también lo extrañaremos!". Un montón de muchachas se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron antes de irse. Bra le hizo una mueca burlona y luego sonrió.

Cuando todos se habían retirado, caminó hasta Gohan y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la besó con suavidad luego de olfatear su hermoso cabello.

"Te voy a extrañar" le dijo, chocando sus frentes.

"Más te vale. Pero yo también te extrañaré… lo único que espero es que no te involucres con alguna otra estudiante mientras yo no estoy" respondió Bra jugando.

"No puedo garantizarte nada" respondió Gohan, rodando sus ojos.

"Nos veremos esta noche? Mi hermano no viene hasta el sábado".

"Yo…"

"Papá, vine a--". Pan se detuvo y observó a su padre y Bra separarse. "Qué están haciendo?" preguntó en tono amenazante.

"Ella sólo se estaba despidiendo de mí" dijo Gohan con nerviosismo. Su hija estrechó los ojos y fijó su mirada en Bra.

Ella se encogió de hombros con fingida despreocupación. "Qué? Otras chicas pueden abrazarlo pero yo no puedo?" saltó.

La joven de cabello negro cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. "Entonces? no te ibas?".

"Pan! No tienes que ser tan grosera. Creí que te había educado mejor que eso" regañó Gohan con tono de voz serio.

Ella suspiró. "Lo siento". Se volvió hacia la otra. "Puedes dejarme a solas con mi papa por favor? Tengo que hablarle".

Bra casi gruñó, aún seguía diciéndolo muy descortésmente. "Gracias por enseñarnos tan bien" dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora mientras abandonaba el lugar. "Lo extrañaré Profesor".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras bajaba del escenario con su diploma en mano. "Felicidades hermanita, en cuatro años has sido capaz de dar todas las clases necesarias y más para graduarte en Periodismo. Dígame Srta. Briefs, qué hará a continuación?".

Bra soltó una risita al ver a su hermano actuando como un reportero. "Cállate Trunks, pero gracias por estar aquí conmigo".

"No soy el único que está aquí" susurró, señalando a los asientos en la primera fila.

"Oh por dios!!" gritó Bra, corriendo hasta sus padres.

"Sólo estamos aquí por hoy querida, tenemos que regresar y cerrar un trato de la compañía esta misma jornada" se lamentó Bulma.

"Estoy muy feliz de que hayan podido venir!!" dijo Bra con felicidad. Luego sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a Gohan y Videl hablando con Pan. Su madre siguió su mirada y sonrió.

"Ese es el hijo de Goku?" le preguntó a Vegeta. Su esposo gruñó un 'sí'. "Entonces vamos a saludarlos!" exclamó, arrastrando al príncipe consigo. "Gohan?"

"Bulma?"

Ella asintió y se abrazaron. "Mírate!! No te veo desde hace tanto tiempo! Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos!"

Él sonrió felizmente. "Creo que han pasado por lo menos diecinueve años… por casualidad han visto a mis padres?"

"Pues sí, vienen a visitarnos de vez en cuando, pero no les dije que vendría hoy. Sólo estamos aquí porque es el día especial de Bra!" dijo Bulma, tomando la mano de su hija en la suya.

Videl fijó sus ojos en ella con sorpresa. 'Esta es la mujerzuela con la que Gohan se está acostando!' gritó su mente con rabia.

Bra y ella mantuvieron la mirada de la otra por unos segundos, y luego la peliazul sonrió a su amante. Pan observaba a Trunks con desprecio, pero él parecía ignorarla. Se disculpó y fue a reunirse con sus amigas.

'Ni siquiera la puedo mirar a los ojos' pensó Trunks con culpa. Sacudió su cabeza y le dedicó a Maron una mirada-atrapa-mujeres. Ella rió como una colegiala y le gesticuló con las manos que luego lo llamaría.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos… pero fue grandioso verte! Es una pena que no pude decirle hola a tu hermano" continuó Bulma.

Gohan asintió. "Estuvo aquí para la ceremonia, pero tuvo que irse antes de que terminara".

"Espero que nos visites algún día" invitó la mujer abrazándolo y dándole un apretón de manos a Videl. "Dale mis felicitaciones a tu hija!"

"Lo hare, por favor has lo mismo con mi padres" respondió Gohan, alejándose de allí con su mujer.

Bra le guiñó el ojo y se fue con su familia hasta el automóvil. Trunks la estaba observando, pero su hermana dio vuelta la cara haciéndose la desentendida.

"Vamos a comer algo, nuestro vuelo es a las 6" sugirió Bulma. Todos asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después…………

Bra condujo hasta el frente de la casa de Gohan y esperó pacientemente que saliera.

"Hola amante" ronroneó, besándolo apasionadamente. "La esposa no está en casa?"

Él se puso el cinturón de seguridad y negó con la cabeza. "No, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, y Pan está en la casa de su mejor amiga, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos".

La joven asintió y salió de allí. "Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? Tengo hambre y creo que estoy por engriparme o algo así" dijo.

"Por qué?" preguntó Gohan frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque en los últimos días no puedo comer nada en la mañana. Pero ahora sería capaz de comerme algo tan grande como un caballo… no un caballo" rió.

Él asintió sonriendo. "Sólo cuídate, no quiero que te enfermes" regañó con voz seria.

"Sí señor".

Estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que un auto los estaba siguiendo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hay manera de que te deje ir Gohan………" se dijo a sí misma Videl, tomando asiento en el restaurant dónde podía ver a su marido de cerca.

Lo vio inclinarse hacia la muchacha de cabello azul y besarla, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo.

"……………así sea la última cosa que haga". Miró su reloj y recordó que tenía una cita con el doctor, un ginecólogo. 'Con un poco de suerte, mi querido Gohan, puede que hoy te de una linda sorpresa'.

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon y se puso de pie. "Qué sucede?" preguntó Bra.

"Puedo jurar que vi a Videl saliendo de aqué" dijo con nerviosismo.

"Gohan, estás paranoico… termina tu comida, prefiero estar haciendo otras cosas…" agregó ella, colocando la mano sobre uno de sus muslos y apretándolo.

Él aclaró su garganta y tomó un sorbo de vino. "Qué te parece si pasamos directamente al postre?"

Bra sonrió. "Me gusta cómo suena…". Pagaron y salieron del local.

Mientras se acercaban al automóvil, Bra dio un paso en falso. Si no hubiera sido que Gohan la sostenía de la cintura, se habría caído. La abrazó y abrió el vehículo, sentándola con suavidad.

"Bra?? Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación. Tocó su frente y tomó una de sus manos.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" contestó ella un poco mareada.

"No, no estas bien, necesitas ver un doctor cuanto antes" dijo Gohan abrazándola.

"Te prometo que iré mañana, sí?". No pudo evitar sonreír. "Tu reacción fue tan dulce…" agregó acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

"El susto que me diste NO fue dulce, de verdad me preocupaste".

"Vamos… vamos a casa" susurró ella.

"Yo manejo" cortó él antes de recibir su queja.

'Se ve pálida, algo está mal… pero sigue siendo igual de Hermosa que siempre. Espero que no esté enfmera' pensó él, manejando hacia su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y?? Qué le pasa a Bra?? Creo que ya sabemos...**


	9. Dilema

Sí, es medio obvio lo que le pasa a Bra, pero no importa… igual dudo que les guste mucho este capítulo (ya van a ver). Es inevitable. Gracias por los reviews y no se preocupen que volví y voy a seguir atualizando :D.

Advertencias: Lemon, lenguaje adulto.

~*~~~*~~~*~

Dilema

~*~~~*~~~*~ 

Cuando Gohan llegó a su casa MUY tarde a la noche, encontró a su esposa sentada en silencio sobre uno de los sofas del living. Videl lo miró con maldad y peinó su cabello suelto con la mano. 

"Dónde estabas, Gohan?" preguntó con suavidad. 

"Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?" contestó él astutamente.

Videl lo contempló un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. "La última cosa que debo hacer ahora es estresarme, no puedo permitírmelo en este estado" dijo, aún calmada.

Gohan la miró confundido y se sentó frente a ella. "Qué disparates estás diciendo?" 

"Hoy tuve una cita con el médico, y tengo noticias MUY interesantes…" contestó, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. 

"Sólo ve al punto. Estoy agotado y quiero dromir" la interrumpió él. 'No estoy de humor para oírla' pensó, dando un gran suspiro. 

'No soy estúpida, maldito, sé lo que quisiste decir con "agotado' se dijo Videl así misma con odio, pero en lugar de demostrarlo, sonrió. "Gohan… tendremos un hijo". 

Gohan solo se sentó allí en silencio, atónito, con los ojos y la mandíbula bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Cuando pudo articular palabra, dijo: "Q-Q-Qué acabas de decir?" 

Su esposa sonrió con dulzura y se puso de pie. "Estoy embarazada! Tendremos un bebé!" clamó con felicidad, acercándose a él y sentándose sobre su regazo. 

"No puede ser.." murmuró Gohan, aún atontado. 

"Sí, puede, te acuerdas ese día en que estabas realmente ebrio? Bueno, ese fue el día en que concebimos este pequeño" corrigió la otra, acariciando el cabello de su esposo y luego dándose unas palmaditas en el vientre. 

'Dios mío! Qué le voy a decir a Bra?' se preguntó Gohan a sí mismo con preocupación.

~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~

Trunks escuchaba con disgusto cómo su hermana vomitaba en el baño. La pobre había estado allí toda la mañana y llegaba al punto de enfermarlo a él también. Al escuchar el agua del lavabo corriendo, se acercó y tocó la puerta. "Oye… te sientes bien?".

La puerta se abrió y Bra salió agarrándose el estómago. "Sí, estoy bien… pero creo que el sushi que comimos ayer estaba contaminado o algo". 

"Deberías ir al doctor, por si llega a ser algo peligroso" agregó Trunks, picando su cara con suavidad. La peliazul asintió con una sonrisita y, lentamente, se fue a su habitación. 

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí, solo necesito descansar un poco. Nos vemos luego y dile a Maron que le mando saludos" concluyó ella antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. 

Trunks sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño. 'Es tan obstinada que apostaría lo que fuera a que no irá al hospital hasta que esté medio muerta' pensó.

~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~ 

"Ya terminé con la escuela por ahora, tengo mi título en periodismo. Así que es hora de ayudar a mi hermano en la Compañía, aquí" comentó Bra, mientras ella y Gohan tomaban algo en un bar.

"Lástima que no te veré más en clases" susurró Gohan, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. 

"Lo sé, pero ahora seré una mujer de negocios y tendré más tiempo para estar contigo, de esa manera no tengo que preocuparme porque te despidan por salir con una estudiante" bromeó ella. 

"Eso es bueno, verdad?" rio él. Durante unos momentos mantuvo su mirada sobre el hermoso rostro de la joven, luego suspiró. Ya eran casi dos años desde que la conoció? Sólo unos meses habían pasado desde el incidente con Videl, y entre ese tiempo, él y Bra se habían reconciliado. Las facciones de la peliazul se habían transformado, eran aún más hermosas que las de la muchacha que le robó el corazón al principio.

"Mi hermano no está en casa, quieres ir y…………?" sugirió ella.

Gohan sonrió y asintió. "Vamos" le dijo mientras el camarero le devolvía su tarjeta de crédito y le ofrecía a la joven su mano. Ella se puso de pie y caminaron juntos hasta el auto.

~*~~*~~*~

Bra gemía con cada movimiento, las manos de Gohan estaban enredadas en las suyas y le decía cosas dulces al oído. Su respiración estaba empezando a entrecortarse cada vez más, convirtiéndose en jadeos, mientras los dientes de él se clavaban en su cuello.

Gohan ahogó un gruñido sobre sus labios al sentir las piernas largas de ella envolverle las caderas. Sus movimientos eran lentos, gentiles y profundos. Soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro, y Bra aprovechó que la liberaron para envolver un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

La mano que acariciaba su rostro rodó con suavidad por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que Gohan la tomó de las caderas y la colocó encima de él. La trajo hacia sí con suavidad y presionó con los dedos su espalda baja, haciendo que Bra arquease la espalda y diga su nombre en completo éxtasis. Gohan cerró los ojos para contener el placer casi doloroso que le causó sentir los músculos de ella contraerse en orgasmo, pero presionó una vez más ese punto mientras la colocaba debajo suyo y la penetraba; la visión de Bra se llenó de colores.

Cuándo volvió a la realidad, confesó algo casi sin poder respirar, en jadeos descontrolados. "Gohan… te amo" le dijo, uniendo sus labios y disfrutando las ráfagas de placer que aún la recorrían. 

Él, al oír esas palabras se sintió increíblemente bien, y unos quejidos se escaparon de sus labios mientras terminaba dentro de ella, lo que hizo que Bra estallara en placer una vez más al sentir la tibieza en su interior. Gohan besó cada centímetro de su rostro, todo ruborizado y brillante de sudor. 

La peliazul reposó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos sobresaltados de su corazón. Ambos dieron un profundo suspiro.

"Parece que cada vez que me haces el amor, se siente mejor" susurró Bra, enredando sus dedos en los de su amante. 

Gohan suspiró y rió suavemente. "Estoy de acuerdo, nunca pensé que podría sentirme así de bien con una mujer. Eres muy especial para mí, Bra, y no creo poder dejarte nunca". 

"Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, te amo Gohan. Nunca antes me sentí así" susurró ella mientras caía entre sueños. 

Gohan cerró los ojos y recordó las dulces palabras de Bra, realmente lo sentía? 'Quiero decirte que te amo también, pero no puedo, no ahora que sé que Videl está esperando un hijo' pensó con tristeza. La besó y suspiró profundamente. 'Tendré que esperar hasta la mañana para decirte lo que pasó'.

~*~~*~~*~ 

Bra se despertó al sentir que la cama se movía. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Gohan, sentado en el otro extremo, abotonando su camisa. Cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de satén y se puso de pie.

"Buenos días" dijo con su voz aún dormida. 

Él la observó por un momento y sonrió. "Buenos días". 

La joven notó algo raro en su mirada. "Qué sucede, profesor?" preguntó en broma. 

"Tengo malas noticias" respondió Gohan, alejando sus ojos de ella.

La sonrisa de Bra se borró y lo miró con seriedad. "Qué pasa Gohan?".

Gohan se puso de pie y pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo. "Videl-……"

"Estás empezando a preocuparme. Pensé que habíamos acordado que la dejarías" interrumpió ella abruptamente. 

"Yo… no puedo dejarla… Iba a hacerlo, pero ya no puedo hacerlo" susurró sin querer ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Esos ojos azules que lo habían conquistado, esos ojos que se habían enamorado de él. 

"Qué?! Gohan, mírame!" gruñó Bra, obligándolo a mirarla. "Por qué?" preguntó enfadada. 

"Ha ocurrido algo imprevisto" contestó él incómodamente. 

"Gohan ya DEJA de dar vueltas! Ve directo al maldito punto" gritó. Se volvió para buscar su bata, dejando la sábana en el suelo. 

"Por favor no te enfades, por favor!" suplicó Gohan agarrando sus brazos y volteándola para verla a los ojos. 

"Quita tus manos de mí". Bra se soltó de su agarre con rudeza. "Estás dejándome, verdad?" dijo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No estoy haciendo esto porque quiero. Dios sabe que si pudiera dejaría todo lo que tengo sólo para estar contigo, pero en este caso no puedo" contestó con tristeza. "No luego de enterarme de que Videl está embarazada" terminó con un suspiro.

La boca de Bra se abrió y contuvo un gran sollozo que le apretó con furia la garganta. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar dos lágrimas que dibujaron un rastro plateado sobre sus mejillas. Luego los abrió abruptamente y le dedicó a Gohan una mirada mortal. 

"Cómo sabes que el bebé que espera es tuyo?" preguntó, esperando que su voz no se quebrase. El odio que sentía se imprimió en su semblante, pero no era odio por él. 

"De qué estás hablando?". 'Está la posibilidad de que ese hijo no sea mío!'. Su mente se aferró de esta pequeña esperanza. 

"Nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que ella te haya estado engañando todo este tiempo?" gruñó Bra. "Porque me rehúso a creer que luego de haber estado conmigo corrieras directo a follar con ELLA". 

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon, él sabía que Bra maldecía cuándo estaba estresada, molesta, o MUY enfadada. "Yo… mh… fue en el cumpleaños de Pan. Tomamos mucho y yo… yo… no sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero me desperté con ella en la cama y yo…".

"Cómo pudiste?" preguntó Bra susurrando, mirándolo con desprecio. "Por favor no sigas" dijo, y levantó una mano cuando sintió que su voz se quebraba. "Por qué no me lo dijiste? Y pensar que te molestó tanto que haya tomado café con un amigo y no dejaste de tirármelo en la cara por semanas!"

"Un amigo con el que volviste a salir, un amigo que te besó" saltó él.

"Me besó, sí! Pero yo NO TERMINÉ acostándome con él ni quedé embarazada!" gritó ella. 

"Mira, lo lamento, este no es el momento para sacar ese tema" se disculpó Gohan con suavidad.

Bra suspiró y limpió unas pocas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. "Volviendo al tema. Creí que teníamos una relación seria, basada en confianza y comprendimiento! Sí, me hubiera enfadado, pero te perdonaría luego si me hubieras dicho la verdad". Se quebró nuevamente.

Gohan apenas se había percatado de que era la primera vez que la veía llorar en realidad, y eso lo hirió tremendamente, él tenía la culpa. "Tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice y lo siento. Pero el hecho es que ella está embarazada y cuando comenzamos con esto te dije que mi familia iría primero en mi lista de obligaciones. No puedo abandonar a esa criatura".

"Escuchaste mi pregunta? Cómo sabes que esa perra que tienes por esposa te está diciendo la verdad?" gritó Bra rompiendo en llanto. 

"Si ella mintiera, siempre están los análisis de ADN, es solo una cuestión de tiempo… pero no voy a abandonar a ese niño SI es mío" concluyó. 

"Así que ahora me haces a un lado? Te he esperado demasiado Gohan! Estoy cansada de ser tu amante, la otra! No soy algo que puedes usar por un tiempo y luego apartarme!" agregó con dolor. 

"NO te estoy usando! Dios, no puedes entender que lo hago porque tengo que? No quiero dejarte, pero no voy a desconocer un hijo mío incluso antes de que nazca" farfulló Gohan. 

"Qué me queda a mí? Dime Gohan! No puedes ni siquiera decirme que me amas, por qué Gohan? No tienes sentimientos por mí?" lloró. 

"No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad…" 

"De qué sirven los sentimientos cuándo no puedes ver lo que tienes frente a las narices?" 

"Bajo estas circunstancias, necesito tiempo". Gohan se acercó y trató de abrazarla para confortarla, pero ella lo empujó lejos. 

"No me toques, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME OTRA VEZ!" gritó, haciendo zumbar sus oídos. "Por qué necesitas tiempo? Probablemente te está haciendo esto porque sabe que te está perdiendo". 

"Dime entonces, la única manera de que yo deje a Videl y a ese niño es que tu me pruebes que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Por favor… dime que puedes probarlo". 

Bra cerró sus ojos y respiró con fuerza. 'No puedo forzarlo a dejarlos. Aunque ese hijo no sea suyo, tiene que darse cuenta sólo de que ella le fue infiel'. Luego pensó en las fotos que tenía, pero soportó la tentación con dolor. 

"Tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo Gohan. Cuando lo hagas, quizás sea muy tarde" dijo con suavidad. 

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Bra quería responder, pero entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Se escucharon algunos murmullos y luego el golpe de la puerta de la habitación de Trunks. 

"Este es el adiós Gohan, para siempre. Quiero que te alejes de mí. Espero que tu mujer y tu hijo sean muy felices". 

"Bra, por favor, no quiero que terminemos nuestra relación así…" 

"Y cómo quieres que termine?" gritó. "Quieres que te abrace y te bese para decirte adiós? Quieres que te sonría y te diga que te daré todo el tiempo del mundo? O quizás quieres escuchar que todo está bien? Bueno, no lo estará!... nunca lo estará". 

"Lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasara" dijo Gohan con tristeza. 

"Desearía NUNCA haberte conocido. No vengas a buscarme más Gohan, porque esto se termina ahora. No me llames ni trates de contactarme. Sólo vive sabiendo que oficialmente me rompiste el corazón. Nunca pensé que pudiera amarte y odiarte al mismo tiempo". 

Esas palabras le dolieron más que los insultos que pudiera haber profesado. Gohan tomó su corbata y el abrigo de la cama ante la mirada fría de la joven. 

"Por favor perdóname. Nunca quise lastimarte" susurró, mirando ese hermoso rostro por última vez. 

"Es tarde para eso. Vete". 

Gohan asintió vagamente. "Lo siento" dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Bra respiró con fuerza y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta chocar la espalda con la pared. Luego se desarmó hasta el piso, rompiendo en un llanto desesperado.

~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~ 

Mientras tanto, Trunks salió de su cuarto justo a tiempo para ver a Gohan salir enfadado de la habitación de su hermana, y luego del departamento. Sus ojos se estrecharon en sospecha, pero luego los posó sobre la puerta de enfrente. Le pareció escuchar algo.

Entró abrutamente al cuarto sin tocar, buscándola frenéticamente, y la encontró en el suelo sollozando, desolada. "Bra? Bra? Estás bien?" preguntó corriendo hasta ella. "Te lastimó?". Tuvo que sacudirla para llamar su atención. 

Ella levantó la mirada y dejó caer nuevas lágrimas, abalanzándose sobre sus brazos mientras lloraba aún más fuerte. "Tenías razón, tenías razón" repitió una y otra vez. 

Trunks suspiró y la sostuvo. "Está bien hermanita, estoy aquí contigo. Ahora, dime, qué pasó?". 

Bra fregó sus ojos enrojecidos. "Dame un minuto para cambiarme y te lo contaré" dijo, y su voz se quebró una vez más. Él asintió y dejó la habitación.

~*~~~*~~~*~ 

"Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?" le preguntó Trunks, mientras él, Sharon y Maron la acompañaban al aeropuerto. 

Bra asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es mejor así. No he pasado tiempo con mamá y papá hace mucho y necesito salir de aquí" contestó. 

"Mmm… odio las despedidas" dijo Sharon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero por ti haré una excepción". Ambas se abrazaron. 

"Voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos. Sólo espero que vengan a visitarme alguna vez" continuó, abrazando a Maron y a Trunks.

"Te voy a extrañar, mocosa" dijo él con suavidad.

"Gracias por ser el mejor hermano que una chica puede pedir. Realmente te voy a extrañar… cuándo nos vemos otra vez?". 

"Estaré allí para el Día de Gracias, ahora hay demasiadas cosas para hacer en la oficina". 

"Gracias muchachos! Nos veremos pronto!" saludó Bra sacudiendo su mano mientras entraba en la plataforma.

~*~~~*~~~*~

Bra se sentó en silencio en su lugar, había comprador los dos asientos a sus costados para que no la molestasen en todo el viaje. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y tomó uno de sus libros. 'Creo que seré capaz de terminarlo antes de llegar a casa' pensó mientras lo abría.

El capitán habló por el intercomunicador y explicó algo sobre turbulencias y otras cosas más. La atención de la joven estaba en otro lugar cuando del libro se cayó una pequeña fotografía. 

Dejó correr sus dedos sobre el rostro de Gohan. Era una de las fotos que habían sacado en la feria, él estaba sonriendo y ella sacaba la lengua. 'Voy a extrañarte mucho' pensó. 

En vez de romperla, como su orgullo le pedía, hizo caso a su corazón y la guardó dentro de su bolso para conservar algún recuerdo de esos momentos felices… no podía evitarlo. Se inclinó, volvió a tomar el libro, y el avión despegó.

~*~~~*~~~*~ 

"Bra! Hija!". Bra abrazó a su madre con fuerza. 

"Te extrañé mucho mama!!" dijo feliz. 

"Y yo a tí mi cielo" 

Bra se volvió a su padre y también lo abrazó. "A ti también te extrañé papi". 

"Bienvenida mocosa. Cómo has estado?". 

"Aguantando. Pero ahora que estoy aquí me siento mucho mejor!". Él frunció el ceño y luego asintió. 

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar cariño, te fuiste por tanto tiempo" agregó Bulma. 

"Qué te parece si nos ponemos al día en casa?" preguntó Bra. Su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

~*~~~*~~~*~ 

"Dejaron mi cuarto tal cuál lo tenía antes de irme" comentó la peliazul con felicidad. 

Bulma asintió. "Quería que recordaras cómo eras cuando te fuiste. Pero lo puedo ver en tus ojos" dijo con un tono de voz maternal. 

"Ver qué?" trató de despistar ella, pero en contra de su voluntad se quebró mientras arrojaba las cápsulas sobre la cama.

"Puedo ver que no te sientes bien cariño, por qué estás tan triste?"

Bra se sentó y suspiró largamente. Su madre la siguió. "Es una larga historia" dijo por fin, dejando correr algunas lágrimas. 

Bulma las quitó con su mano. "Qué es lo que te hace llorar?" 

"Qué es lo que siempre hace llorar a las mujeres?" rió secamente Bra. 

"Amor" respondió su madre sabiamente. "El amor por un hombre. Quieres contarme acerca de él?" 

Su hija comenzó a llorar más fuerte. "Es una historia muy larga y dudo que te alegre oírla". 

"No soy una madre por nada Bra, cuéntame, quizás te pueda hacer sentir mejor". La abrazó con fuerza. 

"Está bien" comenzó Bra. "Te lo contaré todo".

~*~ 

"Y lo que es peor es que me enamoré de él…" contaba Bra con rabia. Bulma sostuvo a su hija con amor y paciencia, escuchándola a través de los sollozos y peinando su cabello azul con suavidad. 

"No es lo mejor saber que estaba casado, pero no te juzgaré por lo que has hecho". 

"Gracias mama, no sé qué haría sin ti". 

"Hay una pregunta desagradable que tengo que hacerte" dijo Bulma con seriedad. Bra asintió y respiró con calma. "Cuando estuviste con él, utilizaron anticonceptivos?" 

Bra se ruborizó y pensó por un momento. "Sí los usamos cuando comenzamos a………… bueno, tú sabes… oh dios, las últimas veces que estuve con él, no lo hicimos… no creo que pueda quedar embarazada por una o dos veces, no?" dijo con un tono de voz inocente. 

"Bra, hacerlo solo una vez sin protección es suficiente. Un bebé puede ser concebido incluso si no tomas la píldora un día o si se olvida de usar condón. Hay una probabilidad de que estés embarazada. No lo sabremos hasta que tu período falte o…" 

Bra dejó correr una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo. "No puede ser, no después de todo lo que me ha pasado! Qué voy a hacer?" 

"Tendremos que esperar. Siento decirlo cariño, pero es tu culpa y la de él, ahora es cuestión de tiempo".

"Gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo mamá" susurró Bra. Bulma asintió. "Creo que después de desempacar dormiré por un rato" agregó.

"Entonces te dejaré para que ordenes tus cosas, descansa hija, y no pienses demasiado en este muchacho, está bien?". Su hija asintió, viendo a su madre salir del cuarto.

Agarró su maleta y sacó algunas de las cápsulas, acomodando los libros y ropa con cuidado. Cuando terminó, en el fondo de la valija encontró otra fotografía de Gohan, pero no la volvió a encapsular. 'Esto es lo único que me queda de ti' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, colocándola dentro de una caja de zapatos con otras cosas invaluables para ella y la ubicó en su armario. 

Estaba agotada, justo cuando se estaba recostando para descansar, su visión se nubló y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama. 'Dios mío, sé que quería tener un hijo con Gohan, pero ahora no… no ahora que mi vida se está yendo por el caño' pensó con desesperación. Su mente se calmó a medida que caía dormida. 'Siempre te voy a amar, Gohan'. 

Gohan se sentó frente a su escritorio en silencio. Había dejado el trabajo de la universidad para poder ayudar a Videl en la compañía que heredó de su padre. Hasta ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevar el registro de las propiedades y demás posesiones de la compañía.

Abrió su billetera y sacó con cuidado una pequeña fotografía. 'Cómo podré vivir sin ti?' se preguntó a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la imagen de Bra y él durante una de sus primeras citas. 

A pesar de la discusión, había regresado al departamento una semana después para hablar con ella, pero aparentemente ya era muy tarde. Se había ido, había regresado a Japón y Gohan no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuánto la amaba. La visita le costó mucho. 

Su hermano le regaló un ojo morado, un labio partido y varias costillas lastimadas. Pero él también repartió golpes al recordar lo que ese muchacho le había hecho a Pan. Trunks lo insultó, le dijo que cómo podía ser tan insensible, y que si volvía a aparecer por ahí le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Así, sin disfraces ni cortesías. 

Una vez más era el hombre más infeliz del mundo. Y el hecho de que su esposa estaba por tener un bebé no era algo que lo emocionara. Si hubiera sido Bra, él hubiera saltado de la felicidad, pero no era el caso. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que ella estuviera bien, y rogar que recordara lo bien que se sentía estar juntos, en los brazos del otro. 

~*~~~*~~~*~ 

'No! Ahora no… esto no me puede estar pasando!' pensó Bra, tomando con furia el contenido de la pequeña caja. 

Diez minutos después, sintió que iba a morir de suspenso. Miró de reojo la prueba de embarazo que estaba sobre la cama, no se atrevía a acercarse a ver el resultado. "Necesito un poco de agua antes de verla". 

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que su padre estaba en el living mirando televisión. Fue al refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua fría. 

Vegeta escogió justo ese momento para entrar, y la observó con cuidado. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un jugo. Bra se sobresaltó al notar su presencia y trató de disimular que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. 

"Qué te sucede, mocosa?" preguntó su padre. 

"N-nada papa" contestó con nerviosismo. 

Vegeta caminó hasta ella y con la mano tomó la temperatura de su frente. "Ve a la cama y duerme un poco, parece que te está dando fiebre" dijo, estrechando los ojos. 

"Sí, está bien, me siento un poco cansada" sonrió ella con timidez, y corrió hasta su cuarto otra vez. 

El príncipe se quedó solo en silencio, a pesar de que dentro sentía rabia. Estaba empezando a sentir algo en el nivel de energía de su hija, algo que no sentía antes. Además, 'Huele diferente, tiene un aroma casi maternal' gruñó el saiya entre pensamientos. 

Haría ir al infierno al que hubiera osado tocar a su princesa.

~*~~*~~*~ 

Bra respiró agitadamente mientras caminaba con torpeza hasta el baño, test de embarazo en mano, cerrando la puerta y los ojos. Aguantó el aire para ver el resultado que podía cambiar su vida para siempre.

"NO! No puedo estar embarazada!" aulló tirando el test al suelo. 

Era positivo, la maldita prueba de embarazo había dado positivo. "Qué voy a hacer?" se dijo, las lágrimas se hacían espacio por sus mejillas. 'Creo que sí tengo algo para recordar a Gohan después de todo' pensó irónicamente, y puso una mano sobre su vientre, muy desconcertada.

Desafortunadamente, ella no era la única que sabía de su pequeño dilema.

~*~~~*~~~*~ 

Creo que ustedes saben quién pudo haber escuchado.. o quizás no es quien creen!!! Sigan atentos! 

¡Fairy¡

!Joey!


	10. ¿Clases prenatales?

**Sí! Nuevo capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia.**

**Disclaimer: Lean el disclaimer de los 9 capítulos anteriores.**

**-.-.-.-**

**¿Clases Prenatales?**

**-.-.-.-**

Vegeta oscureció su mirada y bajó las escaleras. 'Demonios, ahora tengo que hablar con la mujer acerca de esto, pero más vale que NUNCA me entere quién fue el responsable, o deseará no haber nacido'.

Por el resto de la tarde, entrenó para descargar su ira. El enojo que le provocaba saber que su princesa había sido tocada por un humano asqueroso lo sacaba de eje. Luego se sentó con paciencia -o impaciencia fingida- en el living, esperando que su esposa llegara a casa. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó hasta ella.

"Tenemos que hablar acerca de la mocosa", dijo sécamente.

"Mi día estuvo bien, gracias querido" contestó sarcásticamente. Él la ojeó nuevamente y Bulma frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Siento una presencia en su interior" agregó el saiya con tono grave.

"Qué?" preguntó la mujer mientras su boca se abría de sorpresa. "Cómo puede ser posible eso?"

"También tiene un olor distinto, huele maternal... siento una energía diferente". Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon con furia. Bulma se percató de ello, y de que algo más lo estaba molestando.

"Qué significa?" preguntó la peliazul en un susurro. El príncipe cerró sus puños y tragó las palabras que intentaba decir, tenían que subir a hablar con Bra. "Vegeta,qué significa?" insistió.

Él tomó un respiro profundo. "Eso es llo que tenemos que averiguar, no lo puedo decir con seguridad, pero hay algo mal con ella" gruñó. "Tenemos que hablarle".

"Está bien, vamos ahora" respondió Bulma.

Bra hizo a un lado la almohada cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Se limpió las lágrimas con cuidado y se puso de pie, mirándose al espejo. 'Cuál es el punto de esconderles esto?' pensó.

"Bra, cariño, tenemos que hablar contigo" oyó decir a su madre.

La joven suspiró y asintió para ella misma mientras abría la puerta. "Los puedo ayudar?" preguntó suavemente.

"Qué sucede hija?" dijo Bulma, entrando en la habitación.

"No puedo seguir escondiéndoles esto... Lo siento mucho, sé que cuando se los diga, ambos estarán muy decepcionados de mí" agregó la peliazul, comenzando a llorar otra vez.

Vegeta miró su vientre y gruñó. "Va a tener un mocoso" interrumpió con ira.

Bra lo observó sorprendida y sollozó, cayó de rodillas al suelo justo en frente de él. "Lo siento tanto papá, lo siento mucho!" gritó.

El corazón de su padre se encogió al ver su estado. La levantó con suavidad. "Una princesa no debería rogar por perdón. Todos cometen errores alguna vez en su vida, sin excepción".

Bra asintió entre lágrimas. "Lo siento" susurró, mientras lo abrazaba.

Bulma se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de que estaba enfadada. Pensó que no debía interrumpir el momento padre-hija, ya que habían sido muy pocos en su vida.

"No lo estés, ese mocoso también tiene mi sangre, todavía eres mi hija. No importa lo que has hecho, tu madre y yo estaremos aquí para ti".

La muchacha asintió pero mantuvo los ojos mirando al suelo. "Todavía creo que los he decepcionado" murmuró.

"No te mentiré, esperaba decisiones más inteligentes de tu parte. Pero dime quién ha sido el que te hizo esto, dime y yo me aseguraré que no exista más. Nadie debería atreverse a tocarte, tienes sangre real en tus venas, nadie te merece" dijo su padre, mientras ella tragaba saliva con nervios.

Bra sacudió la cabeza y alejó su mirada de la de su padre. "No, papá... no puedo decirte quién es, sólo quiero olvidarlo" suspiró.

"Cuando sepa quién es, lo pagará caro. Y VOY a enterarme" contestó Vegeta oscuramente. "Ahora, no te estreses ni te debilites por alguien que no lo vale, me escuchas?"

Su hija asintió y sonrió con desgano. "Gracias papá, los amo mucho".

"Y nosotros a ti, mocosa".

Bulma sonrió al verlos abrazarse. "Ahora ven aquí, cariño, tenemos mucho de que hablar" le dijo, tomando la mano de ella en las suyas, sentándose en la cama.

Bra miró a su padre. "A qué te referías con eso de que tengo sangre real?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas mujeres entraron al consultorio del doctor de la familia. Bulma miró en silencio a su hija y tomó su mano al ver que no dejaba de golpetear los dedos sobre su pierna.

"Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó.

"Sólo tengo un poco de miedo. Quería un bebé cuando estaba con ÉL, pero ahora me siento confundida y ansiosa" contestó, hundiéndose en la silla.

Bulma sonrió y acarició su cabello. "No hay nada de malo, yo también era muy joven, no tanto como tú, cuando tuve a Trunks. Tengo que admitir que no es lo mejor ser madre a esta edad, pero es cierto que el bebé está ahí".

"No puedo esperar para verlo" dijo Bra con emoción. "Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que voy a tener un hijo" Y una duda cruzó su mente. "Qué hizo papá cuando le contaste acerca de Trunks?"

"Bueno... estuvo enojado al principio. Dijo con su voz de macho: 'Por qué demonios tenías que embarazarte?' y yo le respondí: 'Se necesitan dos para bailar Tango', aparentemente no entendía lo que significaba la frase" rió su madre. "Pero cuando le dije que no podía hacerlo sola, se acercó a mí..."

"Y?" preguntó Bra con una sonrisa.

"Me acostó sobre el sillón y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi estómago, luego suspiró".

"Por qué hizo eso?"

"Me dijo que podía escuchar los latidos del 'mocoso', y que iba a ser un niño".

Bra soltó una pequeña risa y trató de imaginar a su padre haciendo eso. "Estuvo contigo cuando Trunks nació?"

Bulma asintió. "Fue el primero en cargar a tu hermano, luego me lo entregó a mí y se fue".

"Es tan raro pensar a papá haciendo eso, sabía que había un lado gentil en él. Sé que es así pero se niega a mostrarlo".

"La mejor manera de saberlo es mirar sus ojos. Sé que me amaba incluso antes de pasar nuestra primera noche juntos" continuó Bulma con tranquilidad.

Bra casi comienza a llorar. 'Desearía tener a alguien que me ame así, pero no lo tengo'.

"Señorita Bra Briefs!" llamó el doctor.

Ambas entraron a la oficina.

Bra esperó nerviosa sobre la mesa, usando una bata de hospital, con su abdómen descubierto. La doctora era una mujer aún mayor que su madre, traía en la mano el gel para realizar el ultrasonido.

"Duele?" preguntó.

Bulma sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, cariño, hace cosquillas. No tengas miedo, pronto verás a tu bebé".

Bra asintió. La doctora aplicó el gel sobre su estómago y acomodó la pantalla de una pequeña computadora que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Luego tomó el instrumento del ultrasonido y comenzó a rodarlo sobre el gel.

Había un latido veloz y Bra miró la pantalla. Su madre palmeó su hombro suavemente y sonrió. "Ese es el latido del bebé".

La boca de Bra se abrió, al mismo tiempo que la doctora señalaba y decía: "Esta es la cabeza del bebé, y estas son sus piernas!"

La joven sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Puede decirme de cuánto tiempo estoy? Y si es niño o niña?"

La doctora asintió y tipeó un par de cosas sobre el teclado. Unos números aparecieron en la parte inferior de la pantalla. "Bueno, parece que tienes casi 12 semanas de gestación. En cuando al sexo, aún es muy pronto para saberlo, cuando tengas 5 o 6 meses podré decírtelo. Ahora vamos a sacarle algunas fotos a tu bebé!". Luego salió de la habitación.

Bra abrazó a su madre. "No lo puedo creer! Es tan extraño!" dijo feliz, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago.

Bulma sonrió. "Te acostumbrarás. No puedo creer que me harás una abuela tan joven!" rió "Voy a dejarte sola para que te cambies" agregó, saliendo por la puerta, pero se detuvo por un momento y la observó. "Felicidades hija!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esta cosa con cabeza grande es tu mocoso?" preguntó Vegeta con sorna.

Bra lo miró. "Sí papi! Ese es TU nieto. Parece que alguien se está poniendo viejo" molestó, poniendo la foto en la nevera con un imán.

Su padre sonrió. "Mujer, creo que Bra está hablando de ti" le dijo a Bulma, que estaba en la mesa de desayuno, mirando una revista. Ella lo ojeó con sus ojos estrechados.

Vegeta se puso de pie. "Vamos, mocosa, tengo que hablarte de muchas cosas" dijo, tomando sus manos y guiándola hasta el sillón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos meses después...

Bra sonrió al tocar su perfecto vientre redondo. Estaba casi dentro de los 6 meses de embarazo pero apenas se notaba. El bebé estaba muy activo, y pateaba cada algunos minutos.

El Día de Gracias era dentro de poco, y su hermano llegaría para esas fechas. Bra había estirado ese momento, aunque amaba a su hermano, ya que él era el único que sabía quién era el padre del bebé. Pero no sabía nada del embarazo, y estaba segura de que armaría un escándalo cuando se enterara.

Su padre le explicó acerca de su verdadera herencia, y que -en realidad- ella era una princesa. Era una saiyajin, de una raza conquistadora que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de existir. Vegeta y el padre de Gohan eran los últimos saiyajines "puros" que quedaban. Era irónico que Gohan y ella compartieran lo último del legado.

Al principio había estado en shock cuando se enteró que, al nacer, sus genes saiya habían estado suprimidos o dormidos, los de ella y los de todos los descendientes, para proteger lo que quedaba de su poder en caso de que apareciera algún enemigo poderoso.

Gracias a su bebé, según le dijo su padre, el poder empezó a despertar. Bra se dio cuenta de que en las últimas semanas tenía mucha más energía, más de la que alguna vez había sentido. También podía levantar cosas del doble de su tamaño sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de su estado.

El bebé pateó otra vez y la hizo sonreír. '¿Qué diría Gohan si supiera que existes?' se preguntó en silencio. En respuesta, su hijo levantó una ceja y volvió a repetir el movimiento dentro de su vientre.

Bra se levantó lentamente con una sonrisa y agradeció no haber tenido náuseas matutinas luego del tercer mes, solamente un poco de mareos y antojos.

Caminó felizmente a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Olió su interior y escogió como almuerzo el estofado que su madre había preparado. El bebé pateó una vez más.

"Lo sé, cariño, a mí tampoco me gusta" dijo, sobando su vientre, por lo cual tomó dos porciones de pizza que encontró escondidas detrás. "Ahora sí" murmuró.

"¿Qué demonios estás comiendo?" interrumpió su padre con un gesto de desaprobación,

"Pizza" respondió Bra simplemente y continuó comiendo en paz.

Vegeta fue hasta el refrigerador y agarró una botella de agua. "Tu hermano llamó" agregó, a lo que la peliazul contestó levantando la mirada. "Estará aquí dentro de dos días".

"Trunks me va a matar cuando me vea" suspiró Bra.

"No te hará nada por el bien del niño que llevas, pero no puedo prometerte nada luego de que lo tengas" rió su padre.

"¿Niño?". Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par.

"¿No te lo había dicho? El mocoso es macho" concluyó el príncipe con un poco de decepción en su rostro. "Tú eres su madre, deberías haberlo sentido".

Bra asintió. "Lo sentí, pero no estaba segura…"

"Tendrías que comer carne en vez de esa basura. El niño seguirá creciendo y esa chatarra no lo satisface".

"¿Papá?"

"¿Qué?"

"Luego de que nazca, ¿me enseñarías a manejar mis poderes?" preguntó Bra.

Vegeta sonrió y asintió. "He esperado muchos años para que el mocoso de tu hermano me pida eso" explicó, miró el vientre de su hija una última vez y se alejó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra esperó nerviosamente con sus padres en el aeropuerto, había estado esperando el momento en el que su hermano la mirara. Tuvo que lloriquear un poco para convencer a su padre de que las acompañara a recibirlo.

Esperaron por unos minutos solamente, cuando por fin vieron a Trunks bajar del avión y atravesar la pasarela. Los vio y los saludó con la mano felizmente. Su madre corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego se acercaron hasta Bra.

"Hola papa" dijo con seriedad. "¡Bra!" exclamó con una sonrisa y abrazándola, a lo cual su hermana sintió cómo aplastaba un poco su vientre.

Y fue ahí cuando él realmente notó que ella estaba embarazada, porque el bebé lo pateó. Trunks pegó un salto hacia atrás y la miró con sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué demonios te pasó?" gritó.

"Ay Dios, Trunks, ¿realmente tengo que entrar en detalles?" dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El joven apretó los puños y caminó hacia ella, pero su madre lo detuvo con las manos en el pecho.

"¡Ni te atrevas a hacerle daño, jovencito!" demandó. "¡Tu hermana, como ves, está en un estado delicado y no voy a permitir que la lastimes de ninguna manera!".

Vegeta observó a su hijo y se inclinó hacia la muchacha. "Sabes, si tu hermano supiera el potencial que duerme dentro de él, hubiera destruido el aeropuerto sin ningún problema" susurró.

"Ya lo sé…" rió la otra.

Trunks no podia apartar sus ojos de ella, y esto puso muy nerviosa a su hermana. Puso una mano sobre su abdómen como forma de protección.

Se fueron de allí en silencio hasta llegar hasta C.C. Trunks fue el último en entrar a su casa, justo detrás de Bra. Pasó directo hacia su habitación, pero antes le murmuró: "Hablaré contigo después".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a descansar un rato. Encendió la televisión y se puso a ver una telenovela, que, al terminar, la había dejado en lágrimas.

"Maldito seas, Lazlo" dijo, y se sentó.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. '¿Debería contestar?' se preguntó. El bebé pateó en respuesta, así que ella solamente se encogió de hombros y fue a atender.

"¿Qué quieres, Trunks?"

Su hermano la miró severamente. "¿En qué estabas pensando, Bra? ¿Esperabas que llegara y te felicitara?" cortó "¿O te hiciera una fiesta?"

"Sería un comienzo" contestó ella, viendo como la expresión de Trunks se oscurecía aún más. Bra rodó los ojos y se metió en su cuarto, dejándolo pasar con ella. "Mira, no era mi intención quedar embarazada, pero nada va a cambiar el hecho de que lo estoy ni que es el bebé de Gohan".

"No puedo creer que no fueras lo suficientemente inteligente para usar anticonceptivos. ¡Dios, Bra! Estás esperando el bebé de un hombre casado. ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Le importa? ¿Mamá y papá saben de él?"

La joven le clavó la mirada. "Él no lo sabe, y no planeo decírselo. Me hirió y nunca más lo perdonaré por eso. Mamá y papá no saben quién es el padre" finalizó, rompiendo en llanto.

Trunks sintió que su corazón se quebraba cuando la vio sentarse en la cama y llorar. Se acercó y tomó sus manos. "Bra… lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar. Es que… es frustrante saber que esperas el hijo de alguien que no sabe apreciar la espectacular mujer que eres".

La peliazul quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió débilmente. "Lo sé, Trunks. Pero a pesar de todo, lo amo. Amo a este bebé. No importa qué me diga a mí misma, no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón" susurró.

"El tiempo es la major solución" respondió él y la abrazó. "También tienes que darme tiempo para asimilar que este bebé está ahí, ¿entiendes?". Señaló su vientre con el dedo.

Bra sonrió y asintió. "Solamente no me dejes sola en esto, eres mi hermano y mi amigo. No podría soportar perder a otra persona importante en mi vida".

Su hermano acercó una mano hacia su abdómen. "¿Puedo?" preguntó. La chica asintió y hechó a reír cuando sintió al bebé patear.

"Es un niño" agregó tranquilamente.

Trunks iluminó su mirada y sonrió. "¿Has pensado en un nombre?"

"Todavía no, quizás puedes ayudarme" dijo ella. Limpió las últimas lágrimas que quedaban con un pañuelo de papel. "¿Cómo están las cosas con Maron?"

Él sonrió. "Nunca he estado major con nadie en mi vida" dijo en voz baja.

Bra asintió y tomó sus manos. "¿Le harás la 'gran pregunta'? ¿Es la indicada?"

Trunks suspiró. "Creo que lo es. Y sí, le hare LA pregunta, quizás después de que mi sobrino nazca… supongo que me ayudarás a elegir el anillo".

"Me encantaría, solamente déjame saber cuándo lo harás así celebramos, ¿de acuerdo?". Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Su hermano asintió y agregó. "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que sepas cuándo será". Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia ella. "Y recuerda, estaré para ti siempre que me necesites".

"Bueno, entonces te necesito los jueves y los viernes en la noche" dijo Bra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó él.

"Tengo clases prenatales y necesito un compañero"

"¿Clases prenatales? ¿Qué son esas?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan observaba al pequeño bebé que dormía en su cuna. Luego de llorar durante toda la noche, por fin la pequeña diabla había decidido tomar un descanso. Era una niña muy hermosa, se parecía mucho a Pan cuando recién había nacido, salvo que sus ojos eran de un color gris.

También miró a Videl, durmiendo sobre la cama, y suspiró. Este embarazo había sido muy difícil para ella y hubo muchas complicaciones al dar a luz. Habían peleado mucho durante todos esos meses, aún cuando él había tratado de soportarlo por el bien del bebé.

Gohan se preguntó si las palabras que Bra le había dicho fueran verdad: ¿Y si la bebé no era suya? '¿Perdí a Bra por una mentira?'. Cuando la niña fuera mayor, se haría un test de paternidad, y si el resultado era negativo, iba a tener muchas disculpas que repartir.

Corrió una mano por su cabello recién cortado y caminó fuera de la habitación. No había un solo día en el que no pensara en Bra. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Se acostaba a dormir pensando en ella. Ni siquiera su hija podía hacerlo feliz otra vez.

Nada podia llenar el vacío que Bra había dejado. Deseó verla pronto, por el bien de su sanidad mental. Ella era su Dios.

"No puedo creer que acepté venir a estas 'cosas' por cuatro meses" gruñó Trunks. Podría estar recorriendo las discos, teniendo sexo con Maron u otra cosa, pero no, estaba clavado ahí, rodeado de mujeres embarazadas. Eran mandonas, quejosas, malhumoradas, charlatanas y… ¿mencionó quejosas?

Mi espalda esto, mi espalda aquello, mis pies están tan hinchados que no puedo ponerme los zapatos. Oh, no puedo tener más sexo, soy tan enorme. Eso era TODO lo que hablaban.

¿Cómo podría su hermana beneficiarse con esto? Estaba seguro que durante el trabajo de parto, ninguna de estas mujeres iba a recordar las técnicas de respiración que les enseñaban. Además, su hermana se estaba poniendo gigante, y dudó que le faltara mucho más tiempo para parir.

Bra lo miró. "Trunks, ¡vamos!" dijo. Estaba usando un overall y una camiseta de encaje. Su cabello había crecido mucho… al igual que su vientre.

Su hermano le sacó la lengua y tomó el bolso del suelo mientras la seguía hasta el auto. "¿A dónde vamos Su Alteza?"

"Era tiempo ya de que me reconozcas como una Princesa" contestó Bra con arrogancia. Trunks rodó sus ojos y ella lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Tenemos hambre!" sentenció con una mano en su vientre.

"Qué sorpresa…"

"Vamos a un buffet, podemos comer todo lo que queramos".

"Creo que los dueños del lugar quebraron luego de que pasamos por allí la primera vez" rió Trunks mientras comenzaba a conducir.

"Bueno, entonces le pagaremos el doble" contestó su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bra, cariño, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó su madre al verla llorar.

Bra se rió. "Estaba mirando un comercial sobre bebés y era tan tierno que me hizo llorar".

"Ay… esas hormonas. No te preocupes, yo también pasé por eso. Tu padre odiaba estar conmigo cuando me ponía así de cambiante" sonrió. "¿Cómo se siente?".

"¿Estar embarazada?" su hija se encogió de hombros. "Es extraño, casi como si fuera una experiencia extracorporal, no lo puedo explicar".

Bulma sonrió una vez más y acarició el vientre de su hija. "No puedo esperar a que nazca, este bebé será el más malcriado de la familia Briefs. Estoy segura de que tu padre lo malcriará más que todos nosotros".

"No puedo evitar sentir que decepcioné a papá. Pero yo tampoco puedo esperar para verlo… falta un tiempo aún" suspiró Bra.

"Tu padre estaba muy enfadado al principio, pero una vez que vio que esto es de verdad, se está acostumbrando rápido a la idea de que tendrá un nieto, ¡ja! Bueno, ¿necesitas algo? Voy a la cocina".

Bra negó con la cabeza. "Por primera vez no tengo hambre" rió. El bebé pateó, y mes a mes se hacía más fuerte, podía sentirlo.

"Eso es bueno" agregó su madre, alejándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después…

Bra estaba sentada en su cama, mirando su caja de recuerdos, cuando encontró una foto de Gohan. 'Apuesto a que sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre' pensó. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que vio su sonrisa, su ojos negros, su deseable cuerpo.

El bebé pateó y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, respondiendo al humor de su madre que ya había comenzado a llorar. No era la primera vez que sucedía, siempre la acompañaba en sus estados de ánimo.

Bra miró la hora y frunció el entrecejo, eran casi las dos de la tarde. Pero algo no estaba bien, podía sentir algo en el aire mientras se sentaba derecha en su cama. Su estómago se tensó y sintió una fuerte puntada en el abdómen y baja espalda.

Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, de la forma en la que había aprendido en las clases prenatales. Dejó las fotos en la caja y se dirigió al pasillo.

"¡Trunks! ¡Mamá!" gritó, bajando las escaleras lentamente.

Su hermano Salió de la cocina masticando un hotdog. "¿Quedemoniosh te pasha?" preguntó. Bra lo observó y aferró con fuerza su vientre mientras la contracción la golpeaba.

Trunks tragó la comida y empalideció. "¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! BRA ESTA POR TENER AL BEBE" gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, luego se apresuró hacia ella y la ayudó a caminar, poniendo una mano alrededor de su cintura. "¿Ya rompiste fuente?"

Bra negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no, pero duele mucho".

Bulma y Vegeta entraron en la habitación. El príncipe tomó a la joven en sus brazos y se acercó a la puerta. "Nos vemos en el hospital, trae sus cosas. La llevaré más rápido así".

Bulma asintió y miró a su marido volar por los aires. Trunks vio el espectáculo con los ojos abiertos. "¿Mamá? Por favor EXPLICA" dijo en un tono aniñado, señalando a su padre en el cielo.

"Te dare una introducción mientras llegamos al hospital" contestó ella, agarrando algunas cápsulas y abriendo la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Volví… les dije que no las iba a dejar colgadas. ¡Disfruten! Y no me insulten mucho por la tardanza. Pueden ir leyendo mis otros dos fics, "Resurrección" y "Momentos Kodak", pronto seguiré subiendo. ¡Un beso!**


	11. AVISO

Queridos/as amigo/as:

Estoy muy feliz de comentarles que estoy trabajando en los capítulos que siguen de mis 3 fanfics. Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia (infiniiiiiita) y sus reviews.

Este post lo hago no solo para decirles que estén atentos, sino para hacer pública mi respuesta a un comentario que recibí en el fanfic "Olvido", del usuario "Emperatriz". El comment decía lo siguiente:

"que perdida de tiempo, la verdad nunca he criticado un fic así de frente pero este pues...

para empezar, enrrollaste las cosas demasiado, cuando Bra existe gohan ya está casado y con hija asi que que mal, y si ibas a mezclar asi las cosas al menos pon un aviso de "posible UA" además, sabes lo que es un OOC? pues Out of Character, para tu informacion, y es lo que hiciste, y para rematar, duela a quien duela, Videl es y será la mujer, compañera, esposa y amante de gohan porque a toriyama asi le dio la gana que sea, y es PERFECTA para él, y Pan es su Unica hija, su tesoro mas grande y la adorada nieta de Goku,arda a quien le arda,

quejas? con Akira Toriyama-Sama..."

Mi respuesta es la que se presenta abajo, y la hago pública para que todo aquel que intente frenar el proceso creativo de CUALQUIER autor, sepa que está en un lugar medio complicado para hacerlo.

"Lamento que creas que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero igualmente agradezco que lo hayas desperdiciado todavía más en el comentario. Que te tomes la molestia habla bien de vos.

Ahora, está claramente estipulado que esto es un universo alterno, y por el tipo de página en la que estás, no deberías indignarte tanto por ello. Dejando de lado que das por entendido que soy YO la autora del fanfic -cosa que si hubieras leído con cuidado no haría falta remarcar, pero ya está- no puedo pasar por alto que hablás de un OOC...

Perfecto, ¿a dónde pongo el aviso para eso? No vaya a ser cosa de que más editores vengan a analizar la narrativa y estructura del fic y me demanden, o me quiten el título, o me insulten, o algo así, a mí, que soy nada más la traductora y más importante, una FAN de este animé.

Esta es una página para explotar la imaginación y aplicarla en lo que más les guste. Acá se genera contenido simbólico que forma la cultura de fans, y, por lo menos desde mi parte, no me parece lógico ir señalando a los demás fics sobre cuál sigue la línea o no. En esta página no hay protocolo de escritura, en cuanto a contenido se refiere. Me encantaría que existiera sobre gramática.

Aparte de agradecerte nuevamente, te doy una devolución a tu crítica. Akira Toriyama estaba ocupado como para atenderme, pero me mandó un fax que decía lo siguiente y creo que es magnífico:

Si no te gusta, no leas.

Abrazo."

Muchas gracias por su atención y nos estamos leyendo MUY pronto :)


	12. Abuelo Orgulloso

**Abuelo Orgulloso**

"¡Papá no me dejes! Mamá todavía no está aquí" dijo Bra respirando entrecortada; lo hacía cada vez que las contracciones se acercaban.

Su padre la miró y asintió. "Muy bien, me quedaré hasta que llegue".

La joven se recostó e inhaló profundamente para soportar el dolor, pero no tuvo mucho efecto. "¿Por qué es que pude sentir con anticipación que mi trabajo de parto empezaba? Incluso antes de los dolores yo ya..."

"Es instinto saiyajin, gracias a eso también sentías a tu hijo y el sexo que tendría. De igual manera él estaba al tanto de ti, como su madre" contestó Vegeta, seco.

Bra asintió y se tensó al sentir otra contracción venir, apretando los dientes y tragando las ganas de gritar ante su padre, que odiaba la debilidad. Se agarró el vientre y se sentó, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Bra, ¿cariño?" interrumpió Bulma al entrar en la habitación, tomando una toalla y secando el sudor y el llanto de su cara.

"Buena suerte mocosa" se despidió Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa, similar a un flash, y abandonó el lugar.

"¿Suerte? ¿Suerte con qué? ¡Esto no podría ponerse más horrible!" le gritó, y el exabrupto le costó, porque otra contracción la atacó y se dejó caer contra la cama.

Bulma intentó no sonreír al recordar que ella había pasado exactamente lo mismo con sus dos hijos. "Terminará pronto, Bra" le aseguró.

"¿PRONTO? ¿Cuándo es PRONTO? Esto ya lleva igual por horas y horas" se quejó en llanto. "No puedo soportarlo más mamá, no puedo" su madre le corría con los dedos los mechones de cabello azul pegados en el rostro por el sudor.

Bulma negó con la cabeza. "Las drogas pueden afectar al bebé, cuando te tuve a ti y a tu hermano me rehusé a usarlas aunque doliera más que otra cosa en el mundo" dijo. "Todo lo que puedes hacer es respirar con el dolor".

"¡Ni siquiera puedo respirar! ¡Juro que si ÉL estuviese aquí, lo mataría con mis propias manos!" gritó. Su madre la observó en shock ante la referencia al padre del bebé, pero decidió que evidentemente no era el mejor momento para abordar el tema.

"No rompiste bolsa aún, pero apenas eso suceda estarás lista" intentó calmarla, y la obligó a recostarse una vez más.

"¿No puedo hacer que se rompa? No soy capaz de esto mamá, es demasiado para mí" sollozó Bra casi sin aliento. Luego bajó la vista hasta su vientre. "¿Te molestaría salir pronto? ¡Pequeño mocoso, me duele tanto!" gritó. Y justo en ese momento la siguiente contracción se presentó, aún más fuerte que las anteriores, rompiendo su bolsa y esparciendo ese extraño líquido por toda la cama, empapando las sábanas.

Bulma intentó no entrar en pánico y le ofreció un poco de agua a su hija antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta. "Deja que llame al doctor así puede verte y decirnos cuánto tiempo más falta" exclamó. Bra asintió.

'Maldito seas, Gohan, ¡esto es todo tu culpa! Si estuvieras aquí juro que te mataría con mis propias manos' pensó la peliazul, sintiendo cada contracción más fuerte y continuada que la anterior. Apenas habían pasado cinco horas desde que su trabajo de parto comenzó, pero a Bra le parecía mucho más que eso.

El doctor entró y la confortó con algunas palabras, y, luego de observarla, le dijo que ya estaba lista. La llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta la sala de partos y la prepararon.

Los ojos de Bra se abrieron de dolor y sorpresa cuando sintió que algo la atravesó, y luego que el doctor la palpaba con un dedo y manipulaba aquello que aún estaba dentro suyo.

"Ahora, Bra, puja con fuerza, la cabeza del bebé ya está fuera" dijo el médico.

"Cariño, sí, ya veo su cabeza. Relájate y sigue pujando" reafirmó su madre con calma, animándola.

La joven lloró y utilizó sus últimas fuerzas hasta que ese algo se deslizó hacia el exterior, al mismo tiempo que su interior convulsionaba. Varios sentimientos se arrojaron sobre ella. El dolor literal, el dolor del corazón roto, Gohan y sus mentiras, saber que su hijo no tendría un padre, saber que aún amaba a Gohan. Todo se mezcló en su corazón, combinado en un mismo momento.

Un alarido poderoso emergió de ella, junto con una luz azul enceguecedora que la hizo brillar con su poder y alejó con un empujón a algunas enfermeras que se encontraban cerca de su madre.

La habitación tembló con su energía y los utensilios levitaron suavemente sobre sus bandejas. Bra sintió la furia correr por su cuerpo, el aire arremolinando su cabello y sus ojos perder la visión de todo salvo su propia tristeza.

Luego de unos segundos pudo captar cómo su padre entraba a la habitación y la tomaba de las manos. "Deja que todo salga, mocosa" le dijo con calma. Con un último llanto desde el corazón, todo desapareció y se desmayó exhausta sobre la cama. "¿Estás bien, Bra?" preguntó Vegeta.

Ella sollozó por algunos minutos y finalmente lo miró borrosamente entre lágrimas. "Estoy muy cansada, papá" susurró débilmente.

"Lo sé princesa, pero ya puedes descansar" contestó él, besando suavemente su cabeza.

"¿No quieres ver a tu bebé antes?". Bulma se acercó a la cama con un quejoso paquete en los brazos. El niñó tenía MUY BIEN desarrollados sus pulmones, eso era seguro.

Vegeta ayudó a su hija a sentarse y observó sus ojos azules llenarse de fascinación al recibir de su madre ese hinchado, sangriendo y gritón espécimen. El bebé detuvo el llanto cuando la joven lo tomó, y pestañeó curiosamente mientras la miraba.

Ella sonrió y lloró levemente contemplando a su recién nacido. Luego lo notó... había una larga cola marrón que se le enroscaba en la muñeca. Limpió sus lágrimas de felicidad y sonrió a más no poder.

"Hola, pequeño" susurró, con su dedo envuelto por la pequeña manito. "Es maravilloso poder verte al fin" rió, viendo sus grandes ojos celestes. Era hermoso. Tenía el cabello negro y todas las facciones de Gohan. "Eres el bebé más bonito que he visto en mi vida".

"Se parece a Vegeta" dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera mi hijo, es mi nieto el que se parece a mí" contestó el príncipe, negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

"Vamos a limpiarlo, Bra. Luego te transferirán a una habitación normal y llevaremos el bebé contigo" dijo el doctor. La peliazul ahogó una risa al notar que el médico tenía todo su cabello desordenado y chamuscado luego de su pequeña descarga de energía.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta y Bra levantó la cabeza somnolienta para sonreírle a su hermano, que entraba con un enorme animal de peluche.

"Ya lo vi, es un hermoso bebé... y grande" le dijo con tono ligero.

"¿Sabes cuándo me lo traerán?" preguntó ella.

"Necesitas descansar un poco antes de eso. Ahora mamá está alimentándolo con una botella enorme, ese niño sí que come" rió Trunks.

Bra asintió feliz. "Estoy tan cansada, pero quiero estar con mi hijo".

El joven levantó su dedo índice y lo agitó. "Necesitas dormir ahora, él está tranquilo y TU tienes que estar en las mejores condiciones para cuidarlo. Además, papá me contó sobre la energía que liberaste cuando nació".

"Igualmente necesito verlo" se quejó ella, pero sus ojos ya se cerraban y caía lentamente en un profundo sueño.

"Ya lo verás lo suficiente, hermanita" susurró, tapándola con la cobija y recostándose en el sofá para cuidarla.

"¿Quién es?"

Bra alzó su vista y sacudió su cabeza sorprendida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gohan?"

"Vine a verte... y ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes una sorpresa para mí, ¿no?" preguntó él gentilmente al notar ese incansable ser viviente que ella tenía en sus brazos.

"Sí, es nuestro hijo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he necesitado" dijo ella.

"También te he necesitado, eres la luz de mi vida y sin ti no puedo continuar" Gohan se acercó, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

"Pero, ¿y el niño? ¿tu esposa?" la silenció un dedo sobre sus labios, y ya no pudo hacer más preguntas. Él sonrió cálidamente y tomó al bebé.

"No puedo creer que tengo un hijo, es tan hermoso" dijo Gohan maravillado al sentir que este tomaba uno de sus dedos con sus pequeñas manos.

"Luce igual a ti" interrumpió Bra.

Él la miró y sonrió. "Vine para quedarme, Bra, nunca más te dejaré ir".

"Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir" replicó ella, sellando sus labios en un largo beso.

"Te amo Bra" susurró Gohan al separarse.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. "Y yo te amo a ti".

"Bra, ¿cariño?" escuchó la voz gentil de su madre en la distancia.

"Gohan" lloró ella, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Bulma frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Acabas de decir Gohan?" preguntó confundida.

La joven frotó rostro para despejarse de su sueño. "¿Qué? Mamá, ¿de qué hablas?"

"Podría jurar que acabas de decir Gohan" susurró Bulma.

Los ojos de su hija se ensancharon y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "Mamá, eso es una incongruencia, solamente lo he visto un par de veces, ¿cómo podría haber dicho su nombre?"

"Bueno, me equivoqué" resolvió Bulma antes de sonreír. Luego fue hasta el sofá y Bra la siguió con la vista.

Notó a su padre sosteniendo al bebé con ternura, y una vez más se emocionó ante la escena. No podía verlo bien, pero distinguió que el niño tenía puesto un traje blanco y estaba cubierto por una cobija azul. Vegeta subió la mirada y fingió indiferencia.

"Este mocoso llora demasiado" acusó, alcanzándoselo a Bra. El bebé se rehusó a liberar la muñeca de su abuelo que tenía atrapada con la cola, y la peliazul rió suavemente. Ese sonido hizo que soltara al príncipe, pero que la enroscara a ella.

"Todos los bebés son así. ¿Trunks y yo no lo hacíamos?" preguntó, abriendo la cobija para examinar a su hijo con cautela. Vegeta solamente gruñó y caminó hasta el borde de la cama.

Bra estaba maravillada. Era un bebé muy sólido, con fuertes brazos y piernas. Había un pequeño agujero en sus ropas y el pañal, por donde su cola salía al exterior.

Tocó suavemente su rostro y lo vio dormirse, cerrando de a poco sus grandes ojos azules. No se lo hubiera imaginado, pero eran igual de azules que los suyos.

"Hola, hola, soy tu mamá" le dijo, imitando un tono de bebé. Él estiró sus bracitos y le enrolló la cola en la muñeca. "¡Es tan hermoso! Mamá, ¿cuánto pesó?"

"Casi cinco kilos, es un bebé muy grande" contestó Bulma feliz.

"Puedo sentir su poder de pelea también, el muchacho es fuerte. Demasiado fuerte para tener más sangre humana que saiyan" agregó Vegeta con sospecha. "¿No crees que es tiempo de que nos digas quién es el padre?"

La joven meneó la cabeza. Estaba demasiado sensible como para escuchar eso justo ahora, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Es alguien a quien ya no quiero recordar. La única cosa que tengo para agradecer es mi hijo... ese hombre es un mal episodio en mi vida y lo quiero olvidar".

Su padre se enfadó. "Dime quién es, puedo hacer que se arrepienta de haber posado los ojos sobre ti" gruñó, tensando sus puños con furia.

"No puedo, papá, solamente quiero dejarlo ir. ¿Podrías respetar eso?"

Vegeta fijó su mirada en ella. "Solamente no sufras por alguien que no vale la pena" sentenció, y salió de la habitación velozmente, chocando a Trunks en el camino.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó su hermano.

"Quería saber quién es el padre del niño" suspiró Bulma, para luego ir tras su esposo.

Trunks giró hacia Bra. "¿Se lo dijiste?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no, papá hubiese volado hacia el otro lado del mundo para matar a Gohan".

"Deberías haberlo dejado" contestó amargado.

"Por favor Trunks, no tú también" se quejó su hermana.

El joven miró a su sobrino y sonrió, dejando a un lado todo el enojo. "Déjame cargarlo" dijo suavemente. Bra asintió y se lo entregó. Su hermano observó ese pequeño rostro y tuvo que admitir que el niño tenía un gran parecido a su padre, por desgracia. Luego observó la pálida faz de Bra. "No se ve nada similar a ti".

Bra rió e intentó ponerse de pie. "Tengo que ir al baño" se murmuró a sí misma. Trunks se movió para ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. "No, quiero hacerlo sola, sabes que detesto depender de otros".

"Igual que mamá" dijo Trunks, y se sentó en una silla para hablarle al bebé.

La joven hizo lo suyo y lavó sus manos. Se miró al espejo y tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror. Su cabello enredado, sus ojos con unas grandes bolsas debajo, la piel pálida como un fantasma.

"Dios mío, ¡me veo horrible!" se dijo mientras pinchaba sus mejillas para darles un poco de color. Salió del baño aún quejándose de su aspecto.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó su hermano, divertido.

Bra caminó unos momentos para ejercitar sus acalambradas piernas, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama al sentir un dolor punzante en sus piernas. "Nada. Solamente me di cuenta de qué vanidosas podemos ser las mujeres a veces".

"Ya lo creo" bromeó él.

"Cállate Trunks". Bra suspiró y miró a su hijo. "Todavía no tiene un nombre".

Trunks asintió. "Es cierto, bueno... ¿qué te parece Geta, por papá?" ofreció, pasando un dedo por el rostro de su sobrino.

Bra lo pensó unos segundos y luego chasqueó sus dedos. "Ya lo tengo, Gogeta"

"¿Por qué el 'Go'? preguntó Trunks, irritado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Me gusta el nombre, y así es como se va a llamar" determinó Bra. Sabía que gracias a Gogeta, ya nunca volvería a estar lejos de Gohan. Su hijo se encargaría de eso.

Bra se acababa de despertar y se sentó lentamente sobre la cama. Le parecía muy extraño que su hijo no se despertara durante la noche, y no es que se estuviera quejando por ello, solamente le llamaba la atención.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había podido salir del hospital y ya estaba descansada y más feliz que nunca. Gogeta comía copiosamente como su padre y hermano, solamente que su equivalente en leche. Era un bebé feliz, fuerte y no muy mañoso.

Su padre le había dicho que otra cosa que ayudaba a su salud era su cola, y que era por ello que no se despertaba cada dos horas para comer. Bra se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta la habitación contigua, donde el recién nacido dormía.

Trunks la había ayudado a demoler la pared, a pintar y a escoger los muebles. El cuarto era de un azul suave y amarillo, con el techo al mismo tono y dibujos de lunas y estrellas estampados en todos lados. La cuna era completamente blanca y el piso de madera, con una gran alfombra amarilla de estrellas azules en el centro.

Se acercó a la cuna y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo. Le recordaba demasiado a Gohan.

Suspiró y trató de calmar el dolor de su corazón, porque tenía a su hijo y nada más debía importarle... al menos eso es lo que ella se dijo a sí misma, porque incluso pensando que no vería nunca más a Gohan, sus ojos se inundaban.

Se frotó levemente para reconfortarse. No importaba lo que se dijera. Aún gritándole a su corazón que lo odiaba por haber escogido a su esposa, todo era una gran mentira.

Bra lo amaba aún más que antes, era un amor que la carcomía por dentro, haciéndola desearlo de una manera en la que nunca había sentido jamás. Pero era igual de testaruda que su madre, y su orgullo herido no le iba a permitir regresar. Tenía a su hijo y eso era lo más importante en el mundo.

Gogeta dormía pacíficamente con sus manos a un lado de la cabeza y su cola enroscada alrededor del oso gris de peluche que Gohan le había regalado a ella hace tanto tiempo... al menos así se sentía.

"Duerme bien, pequeño. Te amo" susurró, y lo besó en la mejilla antes de regresar a su habitación, para descansar un poco más.

"Gohan, ¿me harías un gran favor hoy?" preguntó Videl mientras entraba en el living colocándose los aretes.

"Videl, es demasiado pronto para que vayas a trabajar, eres una madre y deberías cuidar a la niña" discutió él.

"Tengo una reunión importante de trabajo y debo asistir, no me la puedo perder. Prometo que será solamente por hoy, me quedaré con ella el resto de la semana" dijo, y acto seguido cogió su maletín y salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

"Deberías quedarte con la bebé por los próximos tres meses, más vale que no llegues tarde a casa porque no eres la única que tiene cosas para hacer" cortó.

"Gohan, esta es tu hija, y no deberías sentirte forzado a cuidarla. La próxima vez que necesite a alguien le diré a Pan en vez de a ti"

"No tengo ningún problema con cuidarla, no soy como tú. Pero déjame advertirte, querida esposa, que NO voy a permitir que la críes como hiciste con Pan. ¿Notaste acaso que tu hija mayor ya ni se molesta en visitarnos? Gracias a tus malas influencias se ha ido" gruñó él.

Videl se giró para mirarlo y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Quizás no fui yo, ¿pensaste sobre eso? Quizás ella descubrió que nuestro matrimonio se vino abajo gracias a ti. Puedo haber pasado más tiempo lejos de ti, pero no te estuve engañando en ningún momento" gritó ella.

Gohan estaba a punto de retrucar, pero se escuchó un leve llanto proveniente del transmisor. "No fui YO quien terminó nuestro matrimonio, fue por tu culpa. Te hubiera dado todo, TODO, pero tú decidiste tirarlo a la basura. Mi única culpa fue encontrar a alguien que me amara por quien soy"

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y dónde está ahora?" preguntó Videl con burla. "¿Por qué te abandonó tan fácilmente? ¿De verdad crees que ella te amó? Dime Gohan, ¿dónde está?"

"La dejé por ti, abandoné mi propia felicidad porque tú te aprovechaste de mí estando ebrio. Si no hubiera sido así, ahora estaría haciéndole el amor a la mujer que amo y lo más humanamente posible lejos de ti. Nunca pensé que podría despreciarte tanto como lo hago" sentenció, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Vita.

La mujer lo observó marcharse y tomó nuevamente su maletín. "Me conformo con saber que ella no se quedó contigo, querido. Fui la ganadora, al final, y espero que nunca la veas otra vez" rió Videl para sí misma, saliendo de la casa.

Gohan tomó en brazos a la pequeña niña y la abrazó. No importaba cuánto tratara, no sentía una conexión especial con ella. La quería, no había duda de ello, pero aún tenía un gran vacío donde creía que debía estar el vínculo especial, ese sentimiento interno e instintivo entre padre/hija.

'Bra, dame la fuerza para sobrevivir esto. Ahora es cuando te necesito más que nunca y no estás cerca de mí. Dios, cómo te extraño' pensó, meciendo a la bebé hasta que se quedó dormida, y colocándola nuevamente en la cuna. Se puso frente a la ventana y sacó una pequeña foto que tenía guardada en un bolsillo.

La besó y suspiró. "Te amo, Bra".

**Una semana después...**

"¿No eres el bebé más tierno que he visto nunca?" babeaba Bra a su hijo. Tenía puesto un atuendo de oso, con botitas en los pies y un gorro con orejas. El único problema era que su cabello era rebelde como el de su abuelo y no podía hacerlo bajar con nada, se mantenía elevado contra viento y marea.

Besó su pequeña nariz y sonrió cuando el niño tomó un mechón de su cabello que le hacía cosquillas. "Sé bueno con mamá, ¿sí?" dijo, y Gogeta abrió lentamente su mano ara liberarla. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Bra caminó hasta la puerta y puso al niño sobre su hombro. Sonrió con tranquilidad. "Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

Había un hombre muy alto y de apariencia alegre parado frente a ella, junto a una pequeña mujer. "Tú debes ser Bra. Soy Chichi y este es mi esposo Goku. ¡Somos amigos de tus padres!" exclamó esta.

"Oh, por favor pasen, llamaré a mi madre y le diré que están aquí" contestó Bra haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

"En realidad, venimos a verte a ti. Tu madre nos dijo que habías tenido un bebé y como no te vemos desde que eras muy joven hemos decidido visitarte y conocer al pequeñito" agregó Chichi con felicidad, observando al infante. "Además, le trajimos un regalo"

Bra sonrió. "Gracias. Me disculpo por no recordarlos, es que he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de casa incluso cuando era más joven, no recuerdo muchas caras. ¿Ustedes son los padres de Gohan y Goten?"

Goku asintió. "¿Cómo supiste?"

"Salí con Goten durante algunos meses y me lo dijo" contestó ella con una risa tímida.

"¿Mi pequeño Goten... no es el p...?" preguntó Chichi, agarrándose el pecho con sorpresa.

La joven rió y negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo es, no se preocupen por eso" dijo con suavidad. 'Si tan solo supieran qué tan cerca están de saber quién es el padre de Geta' pensó, y luego otra idea la invadió. 'Estos son sus abuelos'

"¡Bueno, por un momento nos asustaste!" bromeó Chichi.

Goku se acercó a ellos. "¿Puedo cargarlo?"

Bra asintió y se lo entregó con mucho cuidado. El saiyan meció a Geta, y el bebé bostezó y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Ella observaba todo en silencio y estuvo a punto de estallar y decirles que ellos eran sus abuelos, cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

"¡Chichi! ¡Goku!" exclamó feliz. "¿Qué los trae hasta aquí, muchachos?"

"Venimos a ver a tu hija y a su bebé, por supuesto. Por cierto, ¿cómo es su nombre?" preguntó alegre.

"Su nombre es Gogeta" dijo Bra con una sonrisa triste.

"Es un lindo nombre" la halagó Chichi.

"Gracias". Miró a su hijo en brazos de aquel hombre alto y se enterneció. "Parece que le agrada, señor Goku".

Este levantó la mirada y sonrió aún más. "Se ve tan familiar, siento que lo conozco de alguna manera... pero sé que es imposible" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

'Sí, es posible, es tu sangre. En realidad, es la sangre de tu hijo' se gritó Bra a sí misma, alejando la mirada y disculpándose antes de salir de la habitación para que nadie la viera con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Salió al jardín y trepó hasta la casa del árbol que había olvidado que estaba allí, y se sentó en una esquina a llorar amargamente.

Unos segundos después, oyó que alguien subía la escalera. Limpió rápidamente su rostro y distinguió a Goku. Él le sonrió cálidamente y se sentó cerca de ella en el suelo, cerca de la entrada.

"¿Puedo acompañarte por unos minutos?" preguntó.

Bra asintió. "Por supuesto, solamente vine a relajarme un poco" mintió.

"Si me permites que lo diga, no creo que llorar sea relajarse" comentó él en tono de broma.

Bra sonrió y lanzó un largo suspiro. "No quiero sonar grosera, pero... ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Hay algo acerca del bebé que me capturó, y quizás esté equivocado, pero puedo sentirlo en su sangre. Puedo sentir que soy parte de él... ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?"

Bra lo miró sorprendida y se peinó con la mano, nerviosa. "¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Quiero decir, mi papá me ha contado sobre nuestra raza, pero no sabía que la sangre podría generar ese vínculo" murmuró.

"Quizás es porque es uno de los últimos saiyanes..."

La peliazul sintió que no podía mentirle de la manera en la que mentía a sus padres, no a él. "No es eso" susurró. "¿Podría acercarse un poco más así no tengo que decir esto en voz alta, por favor?". Goku se movió hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

"Hay algo que no has dicho sobre él, ¿verdad?" preguntó Goku con un tono severo.

Bra asintió. "Es acerca del padre de Geta. Es sobre el 'Go' en el principio de su nombre" susurró.

"Dios, ¿de verdad es Goten? ¿Es él el padre del bebé?" interrumpuó Goku. "¿Lo es?"

Bra inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y sacudió su cabeza. "Goten no tiene nada que ver con Gogeta. Bueno, en un sentido sí lo tiene... y usted SÍ ES el abuelo de Geta..."

Los ojos de Goku se ensancharon, incrédulos. "N-no entiendo" tartamudeó.

Bra quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos y tembló. "Goten no es el padre de mi hijo. Gohan sí"

**Uh-oh... Bra ya confesó quién es el padre de su hijo. ¿Qué va a pasar?**


	13. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo

"¡¿Gohan?!" exclamó Gokú. "¡Es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu padre!"

Bra miró al suelo apenada y asintió. "Lo sé, debe pensar lo peor de mí. Es que cuando lo conocí, hubo algo en él que me capturó... y me enamoré. Su esposa lo estaba engañando y realmente nos acercamos mucho. ¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento"

El saiya sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No seas tan dura contigo misma. Solamente fue un shock para mí enterarme de esta manera que además de dos nietas, bueno… ¡tengo un nieto!" dijo el saiya con su alegría tan característica.

"¿Dos nietas?" preguntó ella, confundida.

"Videl tuvo otra niña, ¿sabías sobre eso, verdad?" preguntó con cuidado, no quería desestabilizarla aún más.

Bra afirmó con un gesto. "Esa es la razón por la cual nos separamos, él no abandonaría a esa bebé que pensó podría ser suya, y yo no iba a obligarlo a hacerlo" susurró con amargura.

"¿Que PODRÍA ser suya?" cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella suspiró. "Es una larga historia, pero tengo pruebas de que Videl le fue infiel. Intenté que Gohan se diera cuenta de que le mentían acerca de su próximo hijo, pero supongo que no creyó en mis palabras"

"¿No le mostraste las pruebas que tenías?" interrumpió Gokú, rascándose la cabeza.

"Quería ver si confiaba en mí lo suficiente. Pero no lo hizo, y esa es la razón por la cual me fui una semana después de que terminamos nuestra relación" explicó, pasando una mano por su cabello corto.

Gokú la miró con seriedad. "¿Sabe Gohan que tiene un hijo?"

Bra abrió su boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacer que ninguna palabra sonara fuera de ella. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Me enteré que estaba embarazada una semana después de separarnos" dijo suavemente.

El hombre se mostró contrariado otra vez. "¿Podría sugerirte que se lo digas? Tiene derecho a saber que es padre de otro niño".

La joven se negó con terquedad, limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos que estaban listas para caer. "No necesita saberlo. Me dejó para regresar a los brazos de una mujer que no lo aprecia, y a pesar de que le dije que ese bebé probablemente no era suyo, se rehusó a creerlo" se lamentó con un sollozo.

"Yo me rehúso a creer que mi hijo no reconocería su propio hijo. ¡Tienes que decírselo!"

"Lo siento Señor Gokú, pero debe prometerme que NO le dirá a Gohan nada sobre mi hijo. Prométamelo, por favor. ¿Lo hará?"

Gokú suspiró y asintió. "Pero tienes que prometerme tú que algún día no muy lejano le dirás sobre Gogeta. Yo cumpliré también mi promesa" contestó él.

Bra se resignó, era el mejor trato que iba a poder conseguir. "Trato hecho. Pero tenga en consideración que mi madre y mi padre no saben nada sobre quién es el padre de Geta. Si fuera así papá habría matado a Gohan hace mucho"

El saiya sonrió. "Entiendo. ¿Está bien si se lo digo a mi esposa? Ella es la abuela después de todo"

"Mientras Chichi no se lo diga a mis padres, está bien. ¿Tengo su palabra de que ella no hablará?" preguntó Bra, un poco en pánico.

"No te preocupes Bra, tienes mi palabra de que nadie además de nosotros sabrá sobre tu hijo, lo prometo" aseguró Gokú con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Señor Gokú, veo de dónde heredaron Goten y Gohan su naturaleza gentil. Debe extrañarlos mucho, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió. "Sí los extraño, pero siempre tengo a mi Chichi para acompañarme, y de ahora en más tengo a mi nieto"

"Claro que sí, cuando quiera puedo llevarlo de visita y siéntanse libres de venir a visitarlo cuando así lo deseen" sonrió ella. Hacía meses que no se sentía tan liberada y tranquila.

"¡Fantástico! Mi primer nieto, no puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos otra vez" celebró el saiya.

"Entonces vamos, quiero presentarle a mi hijo a su recién encontrado abuelo y, con suerte, a su abuela". Los dos salieron en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula con felicidad.

Bra reía mientras miraba a Geta jugar con su abuelo. Se había acercado mucho a Chichi y Gokú ultimamente, y pasaba tiempo con ellos casi a diario desde hacía seis meses. No podía creer que había mantenido en secreto su parentesco durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando los visitó por primera vez, Chichi estaba muy lejos de complacida con el hecho de que Gohan fuera el padre del niño. Le había tomado horas y horas a Bra explicarle todo, y terminó por ceder cuando la joven reveló la verdadera naturaleza de Videl. Chichi se había petrificado al enterarse también de que tenía un nieto, porque después de todo, era el primer varón.

Vegeta igual jugaba con Geta cuando nadie lo miraba, pero Bulma había ideado un plan para atraparlo en acción. Instaló un transmisor en la habitación del bebé para que ella y Bra pudieran verlos interactuar.

El príncipe le contaba a su nieto historias sobre su ya inexistente planeta, lo mecía suavemente hasta que se dormía, cuidándolo hasta que su sueño fuese profundo. Bra se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía dos pares de abuelos que lo amaban muchísimo... ¿Qué más podía pedir?

'Quizás un padre' disparó su mente. Ella desterró esa idea y sonrió cuando Geta pidió estar en brazos de Gokú. El niño amaba cuando Gokú volaba por los aires y reía como loco de alegría.

Chichi la miró con una sonrisa. "Gohan eligió bien contigo. Aunque no terminaran juntos, habría sido un tonto si no te hubiese amado" dijo con simpleza.

"No creo que me amara, si lo hubiera hecho, habría creído todo lo que le dije" respondió la peliazul secamente.

"Entonces no conoces a mi hijo tan bien como crees" la corrigió Chichi. "Él siempre ha sido un hombre gentil y un caballero, desde que era un niño. Gokú y yo le enseñamos valores y moral, y aunque sí engañó a su esposa, es un hombre de respeto e integridad" agregó.

"Tendría que haberme dado aunque sea el beneficio de la duda" murmuró Bra para sí misma.

"Quizás deberías haberle dado una chance antes de irte. Sabes, aún hay tiempo de que tomes un último riesgo por él. Regresa y prueba que la niña no es de él, muéstrale las fotos que me mostraste a mí. Si aún lo amas, dale a mi Geta una verdadera familia"

Bra observó a su 'suegra' y suspiró profundamente. "No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará reunir el coraje para hacerlo" dijo con tristeza.

"Toma el tiempo que necesites. Solamente no esperes a que tu hijo sea un adolescente o tenga sus propios hijos" rió Chichi.

"Quizás tengas razón. Probablemente me rendí demasiado rápido" reflexionó Bra, dándose fuerzas.

Gokú acercó al bebé a su esposa. "Necesita conocer a su padre, no puedes negarle a Gohan esto". El bebé la miró con esos ojos azules que podían capturar el alma de cualquiera, y se sintió profundamente culpable.

Observó a la mini-versión de Gohan con el cabello de Vegeta, y se dio cuenta de que había mantenido lejos a alguien que era muy importante en su vida, que debía estar presente. El bebé aplaudía mientras Gokú le hacía morisquetas.

'Tiene razón, Geta necesita a su padre' pensó, tomando un sorbo de limonada y luchando contra su mente. 'Tu hijo es lo primero y más importante, pero ¿no pensaste en tus necesidades también? Aún lo amas con todo tu corazón'

Bra suspiró. "Ya tomé una decisión".

Pan estaba sentada con su hermana pequeña, y aunque no solía disfrutar construir una estrecha relación con los de su propia sangre, por primera vez decidió pasar tiempo con la niña. La verdad era que Trunks había marcado su alma para siempre. Lo había amado profundamente y le había dado todo lo que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, y aun así él se rió en su cara.

Había perdido el interés en todo, hasta que un día su mente hizo un clic y elaboró un plan.

'Mantiene a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca'. ¿Y quién podría haberlo pensado? Ahora ella misma era amiga de Maron, casualmente. La bebé apretó su mano y reía. "Sabes, Vita, es verdad eso que dicen... las rubias realmente son tontas". La pequeña aplaudió.

La naturaleza 'dulce' de Pan había encontrado una forma de entrar en el corazón de su enemiga. Maron le dijo que seguramente muy pronto Trunks le propondría casamiento.

'Sobre mi cadáver' pensó con una sonrisa oscura. Había planeado todo perfectamente, así que en algún momento próximo, Maron estaría fuera del panorama y Bra le seguiría. Subió la vista y se cruzó con un par de ojos que constantemente debía contemplar luego del nacimiento de Vita.

Por supuesto, su padre no sabía nada sobre él, y ella no iba a ser la que delatara a su propia madre. La bebé pidió que el hombre alto con algunas cicatrices en su rostro la alzara, pero detrás de él apareció Videl.

"Gracias por cuidar de tu hermana, puedes irte si tienes cosas para hacer" dijo su madre sonriendo.

"Muy bien mamá, te veré después. ¿Estarás en casa?" preguntó Pan, peinando su cabello con la mano.

Videl negó con la cabeza. "Por ahora voy a pasar la tarde en el parque con Vita. Cuídate cariño"

La joven la saludó con la mano y se alejó. Su pobre padre había estado haciendo el papel de tonto. Pero se lo merecía. Muy pronto, aquellos que la habían lastimado pagarían por todo el daño hecho.

'Mi vida ya es suficientemente buena' pensó Bra. Estaba sentada en el medio de su enorme living, el cual aún no tenía muchos muebles, pero se veía absolutamente terminado. Lo mejor era que su bebé tenía todo el espacio que necesitaba para jugar en paz.

Flexionó sus delicados bíceps y sonrió al ver que abría la palma de su mano y producía una pequeña bola de energía azul. Su padre se lo había enseñado en tan solo un par de meses, y ya podía contolar su ki. También la había entrenado y ayudado a desarrollar sus verdaderos poderes; ahora era una Saiyan completa. Bueno, mitad Saiyan.

Con la fuerza que tenía ahora, podría destrozar a la esposa de Gohan sin siquiera emanar una gota de sudor. 'Eso suena bien' rió para ella misma, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y levitaba suavemente sobre el suelo. 'Y no nos olvidemos de Pan tampoco' recordó su mente.

Tenía el poder y el control necesarios para levantar un autobús o un aeroplano. Y la mejor parte era que su padre le había enseñado cómo volar. Nunca en un millón de años habría creído que ella era una de las últimas descendientes de una gran y legendaria raza. Todo esto había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida, y se sentía bien... aunque aún no era feliz. No tenía lo que deseaba, en total, pero sí tenía a su hijo.

La peliazul miró desde el aire al pequeño, que jugaba en su corral picando los ojos del oso de felpa gris.

"¿Qué sucede, cariño?" preguntó, descendiendo y caminando hacia él. El niño levantó sus brazos y Bra lo levantó. Este enroscó su cola alrededor de la muñeca de su madre y sollozó.

"Está bien, Geta, vamos a ir a dar un paseo" dijo por fin con una gran sonrisa, cogiendo la cápsula con sus cosas dentro.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el regreso a Estados Unidos, y ni se había molestado en contactarse con Gohan. A pesar de que aún estaba dolida, no podía evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo, y en contra de sus principios, sentía la necesidad de ver a esa 'supuesta' hija suya.

Bra había cambiado mucho a lo largo de ese año y medio, físicamente y emocionalmente. Había madurado más allá de su edad, gracias a su padre y gracias a Chichi. Su madre la había apoyado en todo sentido también, y Trunks era como el padre que Gogeta necesitaba. Aun así Bra sabía que el niño necesitaba más. Necesitaba a su verdadero padre.

No se permitió tener citas, aunque no era exactamente época de sequía y las ofertas llovían. Su experiencia con Gohan había trastornado toda su concepción sobre los hombres que no fueran su padre, Trunks, o Gokú. De no haber sido por su hijo, se hubiera transformado en una mujer amargada y ermitaña.

La verdad era que esa pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos la había salvado de romperse en pedazos y caer completamente en el abandono luego de terminar la relación. La peor parte era que Gohan ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Gogeta tenía sangre saiya dentro suyo, y no era exactamente un niño normal. Era más inteligente que un humano regular, y eso hacía que Bra esté muy orgulloso de él. Además, no olvidemos, tenía los genes brillantes de su abuela y los de ella misma.

Envolvió a Geta en una cobija y caminó con él hacia el parque que estaba al final de la calle. Había comprado un apartamento cerca de donde vivía Trunks, el mismo que fue de ella antes de que se mudara. En caso de que alguien la viera, no podrían encontrarla. Solamente su hermano sabía dónde buscar.

Justo antes de llegar a la esquina notó que el bebé ya se había dormido. Besó su pequeña frente y acarició su cabello. Aún parecía la mezcla perfecta entre Vegeta y Gohan, y ni rastros había de ella salvo por el color de sus ojos.

Intentó quitar el chupón de su boca, pero no hubo manera de que lo dejara ir. "Está bien, hijo, puedes quedártelo por unos minutos más" le dijo con suavidad, acercándose al patio de juegos y sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera. Subió su mirada y sonrió a los niños que jugaban enfrente suyo alegremente.

Trunks llegaría muy pronto de trabajar, y le había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora avisándole que estarían en el parque. Increíblemente, su hermano se había vuelto muy amigo de Goten y ahora eran inseparables. Él no sabía nada del bebé, ni mucho menos del hecho de que él era su tío. Geta roncaba con suavidad, aferrándose a su pecho.

Bra le acarició la mejilla y sonrió cuando su cola se le enredó nuevamente en el brazo.

Volvió su vista hacia adelante, y se encontró con una pequeña jugando en la arena. Aún no podía caminar, aunque trataba, y se paró sobre sus piernas regordetas para avanzar a la resbaladilla, para luego caer sentada sobre su trasero.

La joven regresó su atención al niño. "¿Qué diría tu papá si supiera que existes?" preguntó en un susurro. Podía imaginarse la cara de Gohan cuando se lo dijera.

'Probablemente se desmayaría' rió, armando la escena en su cabeza. Se aseguraría de cargar con una cámara el día en que hiciera la gran revelación.

La niña había logrado salir de la caja de arena y ahora estaba parada justo frente a ella.

"¡Hola pequeña! ¿Estás aprendiendo a caminar, verdad?" preguntó Bra.

Era una bebé muy bonita, de cabello negro lacio y ojos azules con vetas grises. Se acercó un poco más a ella extendiendo su brazo regordete, y Bra la sostuvo para que no cayera otra vez. "¡Qué buen trabajo haces!" alentó sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento una mujer corrió hacia donde estaban y levantó a su hija por el aire.

"¡Vita! ¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? Me asustaste" regañó con una voz severa, haciendo que la niña colmara de lágrimas sus ojos, lista para llorar.

"No seas tan dura con ella" interrumpió Bra ligeramente. "Está bien, solamente se acercó a ver a mi bebé" agregó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de quién era la madre de la niña. El aliento se le escapó por la sorpresa. 'Es la esposa de Gohan...' se dijo, atontada.

"Tú eres la hermana de ese muchacho que mi hija estaba viendo, ¿verdad?"

Bra solo asintió, y trató de recomponerse cuando se percató de que su boca estaba abierta por el shock.

"Sí, ¿es esta su hija?" preguntó la peliazul en un tono tranquilo, aunque su mente estaba arremolinada. 'Esta es la hija de Gohan'

Videl asintió y luego observó al infante que dormía en los brazos de esa mujer. "¿Es tuyo?" preguntó con un tono de voz muy extraño, como de sospecha.

"Es el hijo de mi prima" contestó Bra muy nerviosa. Sabía que si le decía a Videl que Geta era su hijo, ella le diría a Pan y a Gohan.

La última cosa que necesitaba era que ambos aparecieran en su apartamento al enterarse de que había regresado. "Tuvo que trabajar esta tarde, así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo"

Videl asintió, no muy convencida. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Su edad?"

"Se llama Gogeta, y tiene siete meses" respondió la joven con incomodidad. Luego se puso de pie y sonrió falsamente. "Tengo que irme, es hora de su siesta. Fue un gusto verla de nuevo" se despidió, y dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

"Sí, tú también" dijo Videl, llevando a Vita de regreso al área de juegos. 'Ese niño se veía MUY familiar. Ella no debe saber que yo estaba al tanto de que era la amante de Gohan. Si ese niño es de ella, estoy perdida' pensó para sí misma, mirando como Bra se alejaba de allí.

'Lo llamó "mi bebé", pero nada es seguro. Tengo que descubrir de quién es ese niño, y quizás Pan puede ayudarme'

Bra se dirigió al departamento de Trunks y recostó a Geta dentro de la cuna que habían colocado en su antigua habitación. También tenía allí sus viejas cosas, su ropa, todo lo que usaba antes de irse a Japón un año atrás. Fue a servirse un vaso de agua y luego cogió el teléfono.

"¿Hola? Sí, soy yo, ¿puedes venir? Estoy en el departamento de mi hermano... ok, nos veremos en un rato". Cortó y vio cómo la puerta se abría bruscamente. Su hermano entró junto con Goten.

Lo observó y saludó con la mano. El joven sonrió levemente y se acercó.

"Hola Trunks" saludó ella.

"Hola, voy a ver a G" dijo su hermano, y se fue directo a la habitación en la que el niño dormía. Bra asintió y se giró para hablar con Goten.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" susurró él.

"Mucho tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?" respondió Bra con una sonrisa.

"Bien, muy bi-... oye, cómo has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi" se interrumpió, observándola con cuidado.

"Los dos hemos cambiado, ven aquí" aclaró ella extendiendo sus brazos. Se abrazaron con fuerza y Goten peinó con su mano un mechón de cabello azul enrulado de su cabeza.

"Me recuerda a las patatas fritas curvas" dijo con una risa infantil. Bra soltó una carcajada al aire.

"¿Estás más alta? Y... no tomes esto a mal, pero tu cuerpo está distinto… Te ves más femenina, con más curvas. Hasta me arriesgaría a decir que luces maternal" susurró, acariciando su rostro.

Bra se sonrojó. "Sí, tú también te ves mayor. ¿Estás ejercitando?" preguntó tocando uno de sus brazos musculosos. Él asintió e hizo una pose para mostrarse en su esplendor. Bra rió y asintió. "Estás muy bien. ¿Sabes qué, Goten? He extrañado mucho nuestra amistad".

"Sé a qué te refieres, te fuiste por tanto tiempo. Siento que necesitamos empezar desde el principio, y quizás deberíamos".

Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?" preguntó él, guiñando un ojo.

"No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Bra intentando esquivar el ofrecimiento, pero no resistió ver la decepción en su rostro y sonrió. "Dame un minuto, quizás Trunks puede hacerme un favor" agregó, corriendo hacia la habitación contigua. "¿Trunks?"

"¿Sí?" contestó él desde el costado de la cuna mientras entretenía a su sobrino con algunas morisquetas.

"¿Podrías cuidar a Geta esta noche? Goten me pidió que cenáramos juntos" susurró ella.

"¿Vas a contarle sobre tu hijo?"

"Tendré que hacerlo, es tu mejor amigo y apuesto a que verá al niño tarde o temprano, no creo que podamos esconder al bebé de él" dijo Bra con cara de sabihonda. Trunks asintió.

"Está bien, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"

"Solo un par de horas" respondió su hermana.

"Ok. Entonces dime cuándo se supone que debe comer y qué". Bra asintió y salió de la habitación para hablar con Goten.

"Muy bien, ¿a qué hora quieres ir?"

"¿Qué te parece a las 20:30?" sugirió él.

"Fantástico, te estaré esperando" concluyó con una sonrisa. Trunks acompañó a su amigo hasta afuera, mientras Bra regresaba donde estaba Geta. Ya había despertado de su siesta y la peliazul gruñó un poco para sus adentros.

La maternidad NO ERA una tarea fácil, especialmente con un bebé saiyajin hiperactivo, que la mayoría del tiempo la mantenía despierta hasta tarde cantándole 'estrellita estrellita' una y otra vez. Pero cuando intentaba imaginar lo que su vida sería sin la presencia de Geta, se sentía vacía.

Se puso de pie y tocó su labio inferior con ternura. "¡No llores, Geta!" le dijo, tomándolo en brazos y acunándolo contra su pecho. Luego caminó con él hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá para poder alimentarlo tranquila.

Trunks regresó en ese momento, esta vez acompañado por Sharon. La muchacha de cabello verde corrió hasta Bra y la abrazó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba aplastando al niño en el medio. El bebé se quejó y Sharon bajó su mirada, pegando un salto por la sorpresa.

"¿Eso es un bebé?" gritó.

"La última vez que me fijé, lo era" rió Bra alegremente.

"¿Es tuyo?" preguntó su amiga, un poco atontada. Bra arregló un poco su camiseta y colocó a Geta en el suelo.

"Sí. Vaya sorpresa, ¿no?. Es mi hijo" dijo sencillamente, mientras ambas lo observaban gatear lejos.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Y es SU bebé?". Bra asintió y Sharon se quedó sin aliento. "¡Felicidades! ¡Es adorable! Pero cómo no me lo dijiste cuando estabas embarazada, ¿eh?"

"Porque me di cuenta unos días después de que había llegado a Japón, y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Pero ya regresé... por eso te llamé lo antes posible" exclamó la peliazul.

"¡Tendrás que contarme TODO lo que ha pasado este tiempo que estuviste lejos!" exigió esta, tomando en brazos al bebé y sentándose al lado de su prima.

"Ok, entonces ponte cómoda porque es una MUY larga historia"

Sharon estaba sobre la cama de Bra, mientras su prima terminaba de arreglar su cabello. Los rizos compactos se apilaban en montones en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, pero aún varios mechones le caían sobre el rostro y cerca de sus orejas.

"Cambiaste mucho" aseguró la joven, mirando a Geta dormir pacíficamente a su lado.

"La maternidad te hará eso" contestó Bra, colocándose un poco de perfume y girando sobre su eje para que la otra pudiera ver su atuendo. "¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó. Estaba usando una falda negra ajustada, un top del mismo color con cuello tortuga, y botas altas negras.

"Perfecta. Goten quedará embobado. ¿Ya pensaste si le dirás sobre el bebé o no?"

Bra se acercó a la cama y se recostó al lado de su hijo. "Si tengo chance de hacerlo, sí, lo haré. Si no, será otro día" susurró, acariciando el cabello negro de su pequeño. Durante el último mes, pequeñas líneas azules oscuras se habían formado en su melena, dándole un look muy diferente.

Se escuchó el sonido de un claxon y Bra saltó de la cama tratando de no despertar a Geta.

"¿Te quedarás un rato?". Sharon asintió. "Ok, la comida y las botellas están en el refrigerador y le dejé a Trunks una nota en la que dice qué hacer y cuándo alimentarlo". Agarró su bolso y su abrigo, para luego salir apresurada.

"Trunks, cuida a mi hijo" dijo antes de abandonar el apartamento.

"¡Lo haré!" respondió él sin abandonar lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina. Se estaba preparando su propia cena, y Bra reía para sus adentros. Cuando se dispuso a tomar el ascensor, Goten ya estaba ahí. El joven la vio y su boca se abrió y colgó de sorpresa. Literalmente, había dejado escapar un pequeño jadeo.

"Sabes, Goten, no es muy educado clavar la mirada así" dijo Bra un poco molesta.

Él recuperó la compostura y sonrió con timidez. "Lo siento, es que te ves hermosa" se defendió, besando su mejilla.

Bra devolvió el gesto y salieron juntos del edificio. "¿Adónde vamos entonces?"

"Hay un lugar que me gusta mucho últimamente, tiene música, bar y pista de baile. Sirven más que nada pizza, pero puedes ordenar otra cosa" explicó él, abriendo la puerta del automóvil para ella.

"Suena bien, así podemos ponernos al día con todo". Se miró un poco sobre el reflejo en la ventana mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"Ahora ¡vamos!" apuró él encendiendo el motor. "¡Tengo hambre!"

"Qué sorpresa..." rió la joven.

Goten recordaba los viejos tiempos y Bra no podía evitar sonreír. Le estaba contando acerca de las bromas que había hecho en sus años de secundaria, y luego ella le hizo un recorrido por sus anteriores novios y su popularidad por ser la hija de Bulma Briefs. Ambos habían tenido infancias completamente distintas.

Bra bebió un sorbo de su copa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte" soltó por fin, cuando estaban terminando ya su tercer pizza.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó él mordiendo una porción gigante.

"Es acerca de por qué estuve lejos tanto tiempo. Hay una razón muy importante"

Goten la observó con seriedad y tragó la comida. Bra estaba a punto de abrir su boca de nuevo, pero vio que Goten sonreía alegremente.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo ella.

"¡Son mi hermano y Videl!" exclamó con felicidad.

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron, sin atreverse a voltear a ver. '¡Esta maldita suerte que tengo!' se gritó para sus adentros. 'Pero no es como si no quisieras verlo. Estuviste esperando este momento todo este año y medio que pasó' arremolinaba su mente. "Ya cállate" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Goten.

"No... nada. Me hablaba a mí misma" susurró Bra.

Goten levantó una ceja, pero luego sonrió. "No te importa si los invito a sentarse con nosotros, ¿verdad?" pero no dio tiempo a que le respondan, porque ya estaba haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a su mesa.

'No no no no NO, esta no es la forma en la que debía pasar todo' se dijo ella frenéticamente. Tomó su vaso y bebió con paciencia fingida, mientras veía cómo Gohan y Videl se acercaban a ellos.

"Hola hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Nueva novia?" oyó decir a Gohan con voz gentil.

Goten rió y negó con la cabeza. "Nah, en realidad, es alguien a quien ya conoces".

Bra sonrió tímidamente y levantó su mirada, haciendo que el tiempo pareciera congelarse cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Gohan. Él la miró con completa sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo ella suavemente. Recorría su rostro con la mirada, ese rostro con el que había soñado tantas veces.

"Demasiado tiempo" respondió Gohan, sumergido en el azul que anhelaba ver por el resto de su vida.

¡Gracias por los nuevos reviews! Voy a seguir actualizando en estas dos semanas próximas para terminarlo. ¡Atentos!


	14. ¿Su dirección?

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Su dirección?**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Continuaron mirándose hasta que Bra rompió el contacto. Era demasiado para ella verlo justo ahora, y además, entre toda la gente que podría haberlo acompañado, tenía que estar con su esposa. Los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y Bra tuvo que contener el deseo de hacerla volar por los aires a otra dimensión.

Tan solo le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, a lo que Videl respondió con visible antipatía mientras agarraba la mano de Gohan. "No queremos interrumpirlos, tomaremos nuestra propia mesa" dijo concluyente.

Goten sonrió. "No digas tonterías, ¡no interrumpen nada! A Bra y a mí no nos molesta que se sienten con nosotros, vamos" respondió. Gohan observó a la peliazul con timidez antes de sentarse junto a Videl.

Por más que la joven intentaba esquivar esa mirada, no podía. Gohan no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Videl también se percató de esto, por supuesto, y decidió intervenir. "Sabes, Gohan... Bra ya conoció a NUESTRA querida Vita hoy en el parque, nos la encontramos ahí".

Por un momento, Bra pensó que Videl iba a dejarla en evidencia acerca de que estaba con un bebé, pero luego notó que la mujer tuvo cuidado con no mencionarlo. "Tiene una hija muy hermosa, Señor Son" dijo Bra con un tinte de sarcasmo.

Él la observó con cuidado y se reacomodó contra el respaldo de la silla. "Gracias. Pero no hace falta que seas tan formal, llámame Gohan por favor" contestó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

"¿Por qué no comen un poco de lo que ordenamos? Ahora mismo iré a pedir otra pizza para ustedes" interrumpió Goten mientras se ponía de pie. "Videl, ¿quieres venir por si desean agregar algo más?"

'Son los dos muy buenos actores, pero la función terminará pronto... esta pequeña prostituta no arruinará nada más en mi vida' pensó Videl, sin poder evitar observarlos al levantarse del asiento. "Volveré en unos segundos". Antes de irse se inclinó para darle un beso a su esposo en la mejilla, dedicándole una sonrisa de burla a Bra.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su refresco y miró hacia cualquier lado, menos adónde Gohan estaba, y éste suspiró. Estaba aún más bella que la última vez que la vio. Los rasgos de su cara habían madurado hacia los de una mujer, su cabello rizado, y su cuerpo más provocador que antes... en otras palabras: su belleza era para caer muerto a sus pies.

Luego de esperar en vano a que algo rompiera el silencio, se molestó y por fin decidió hablarle. "¿Por qué no me miras?"

Bra sonrió con falsedad y levantó una ceja. "No mereces siquiera recibir una mirada de soslayo mía" dijo en un suspiro sepulcral.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque decidí hacerme responsable de mi hija?"

"Todavía estás tan ciego como el día en el que te dejé. Me das lástima por ser tan ingenuo Gohan. Pero estoy aquí para divertirme, no para discutir contigo" cortó.

"¿Estás buscando una relación con mi hermano otra vez?" intentó decir sin sonar celoso, pero Bra pudo ver más allá de sus palabras.

"No es algo que te interese, pero sí. Incluso antes de que aparecieras tú, Goten y yo hacíamos una buena pareja... es un gran salvaje en la cama" susurró con malicia.

Gohan gruñó suavemente y miró a su hermano desde la mesa. "Bueno... entonces espero que sean felices" disparó.

La peliazul sonrió. "Eres demasiado amable. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez hiciste el test de ADN para ver si tu "hija" realmente es tuya?". Remarcó especialmente la palabra "hija" al decirlo, viendo cómo Gohan se enfadaba y no daba ninguna respuesta. "¿No lo hiciste, verdad? No creíste ni una palabra de lo que te dije".

"Por favor Bra, no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora, ¿te importaría?". Aunque no era su intención interrumpirla así, se sentía frustrado, era muy doloroso tenerla enfrente suyo y no poder abrazarla y sostenerla como antes.

"Puedo darte una cita para que lo sigamos discutiendo si quieres" dijo ella con sarcasmo. "Por cierto, he conocido a tus padres. Tu padre es un hombre muy dulce y tu madre es adorable, ella me dijo que eras un hombre de integridad, pero encuentro eso muy difícil de creer" agregó.

"Nunca dudes de lo que mi madre dice" murmuró él con amargura.

Bra sonrió. "Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes si tan solo hubieras creído lo que te conté. No tienes idea de qué tan diferentes"

Gohan levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, pero sabía que Bra no le contaría nada de lo que le había sucedido luego de su traición. Sí, traición. Así era como él lo sentía. No había confiado en ella, ni siquiera cuando le había confesado que lo amaba con todo su corazón. "Siento mucho no haber hecho lo que me pediste".

"Si lo sientes, deberías hacerlo, deberías hacerlo ahora" le dijo Bra con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Gohan abría y cerraba la boca, sin encontrar las palabras para continuar. ¿Eso significaba que ella le daría otra chance? Como si fuera a responderle la interrogante, la peliazul tomó aire para continuar.

"Esto no significa que volveré a estar contigo, solamente quiero que veas la verdad" respondió en un tono de voz de es-obvio-que-no-estoy-aquí-por-ti.

Gohan frunció el ceño y observó sus manos, tomó un profundo respiro y se puso de pie. "¿Bailarías conmigo?"

Bra cruzó sus largas piernas. "¿Crées que tu esposa te dará permiso?" preguntó irónicamente, aunque tomó su mano y caminó junto a él a la pista de baile.

En ese momento una canción romántica empezó a sonar. La joven lo observó y mordió su labio inferior cuando él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Apoyó lentamente las manos en sus anchos hombros y comenzó a moverse con él. Gohan sintió su perfume y se estremeció, sin notar que Bra hacía lo mismo.

Se inclinó un poco y acercó los labios a su oído, recorriendo lentamente su cara. "No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado" murmuró, acariciando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Los ojos de Bra estaban cerrados mientras tenía que recordarse respirar. "Gohan, no hagas esto. Sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, pero no tuviste la confianza que debías tenerme" dijo, mientras lo alejaba poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Gohan no retrocedió. "Si me das una chance, entonces... lo haré". La miró directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad que logró que Bra sintiera que las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir.

Retuvo el impulso de llorar. "Es muy tarde para nosotros. Si quieres la verdad, hazlo por eso, pero no voy a estar contigo otra vez" murmuró antes de volver hacia la mesa.

Gohan se sentó frente a ella y trató de que sus miradas se crucen, pero Bra ya no lo observaba en absoluto. Estaba muy ocupada intentando espantar sus lágrimas.

Videl y Goten regresaron en ese instante. "¿De qué estaban hablando?" preguntó su mujer con curiosidad, al notar que ambos tenían una expresión amarga en sus caras.

"Nada" contestaron al unísono.

Goten frunció el ceño. "Ey, Bra, ¿quieres bailar?" preguntó mientras tomaba su mano. Bra miró a Gohan y sonrió.

"Por supuesto" contestó con dulzura mientras se alejaban. Gohan los siguió con la vista y vio a su hermano rodearla con los brazos. Agarró una rebanada de pizza y la mordió con furia.

"¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?" preguntó Goten sosteniéndola por la cintura.

"Solamente bailemos esta canción y luego podemos ir afuera, necesito contarte las novedades con calma" dijo con suavidad, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de él mientras suspiraba.

Goten asintió y mantuvieron silencio durante el resto de la canción. Desde donde ella estaba podía ver a Gohan observarla hasta que Videl le murmuró algo y él se dio vuelta para discutir.

"Creciste mucho desde la última vez que te vi" susurró el joven en su oído. "Y yo... te he extrañado".

Los ojos de Bra se abieron de golpe y dejó de moverse. "¿Por qué no vamos afuera así puedo explicarte? Esto ya no puede esperar más" dijo Bra tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia el balcón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La vista era de la gran ciudad ardiente de luces, el cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillando hermosamente. Goten la hizo voltearse y sonrió. "Soy todo oídos, querida".

Justo cuando Bra estaba por abrir la boca, vio que Gohan se les acercaba. Deslizó su vista primero en ella y luego en su hermano. Bra sintió el deseo de golpearlo, ni siquiera parecía importarle no fingir que le clavaba la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?" preguntó Goten.

"El celular de Bra estaba sonando, así que pensé en traérselo. Nunca sabes cuando es una emergencia" contestó él al entregárselo.

La peliazul lo recibió. Gohan le dio una palmada a Goten antes de irse.

Ella contestó exasperada. "¿Qué?"

"Bra, soy yo, Trunks"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Sucede algo con Geta?" preguntó alarmada.

'¿Quién es Geta?' pensó Goten, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación.

"No, pero te olvidaste de dejar más pañales, ya no hay más. Recuerdo que me darías la llave de tu apartamento, pero como no la tengo no puedo ir por ellos. Sharon se fue y ya es tarde para salir con el bebé" le dijo.

"Está bien, compraré algunos cuando vaya para allá. Dame quince minutos" cortó ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Goten con curiosidad.

"Tenemos que irnos, mi hermano tuvo una emergencia, te explicaré mientras vamos a la tienda".

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?"

"Trunks está bien, pero está haciendo de niñera" dijo Bra mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Gohan y Videl levantaron la vista.

"¿Ya se van?" fingió dulcemente Videl.

Bra asintió. "Tengo una emergencia, no nos podremos quedar. Espero que disfruten la velada" exclamó secamente.

"Oh, no te preocupes, lo haremos" respondió Gohan.

"Te veré después hermano, y a ti Videl. Saluden a Vita de mi parte" se despidió Goten.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Y de quién es el bebé que Trunks está cuidando?" preguntó Goten mientras Bra entraba en el apartamento.

Se encontraron con Trunks, que esperaba con un bebé muy molesto en brazos. Geta estaba envuelto en una toalla improvisada de pañal, y extendía los brazos regordetes hacia ella. "Mío" dijo Bra, mientras Goten la veía tomar al niño.

"¿Tuyo? ¿A qué te refieres con que es tuyo?" dijo torpemente siguiéndola al sofá. Bra sentó al bebé y abrió el paquete de pañales para ponerle uno nuevo.

"¿Ya estás feliz?" preguntó Trunks a su sobrino mientras lo levantaba. Geta chilló alegremente y le agarró la nariz.

"¿Es tu hijo? ¿Eso estabas tratando de decirme en el restaurante?"

Bra suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, es la razón por la cual me fui tanto tiempo. Es mi angel" dijo con una sonrisa, mirando interactuar a su hermano con él.

Goten también los observó. "¿Quién es el padre?"

"Yo... bueno... no tiene padre. Ese hombre me lastimó de la peor forma. Así que no tiene derecho a ser llamado padre de mi hijo" susurró.

"No lo puedo creer. ¡Es difícil aceptar que ya tienes un hijo!"

"¿Eso va a ser un problema entre nosotros? Digo, ¿en nuestra amistad?" preguntó Bra con suavidad.

Goten la miró con seriedad y suspiró. Luego su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa. "Claro que no. Nunca te daría la espalda a un amigo. Especialemente cuando eres tan especial en mi vida desde hace años" le dijo.

Bra le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó. "¡Gracias por no evitarme! Estoy muy feliz de tenerte entre mi familia" agregó antes de soltarlo.

Goten observó al bebé por un tiempo más y le preguntó a Trunks si podía cargarlo. El niño lo miró de cerca y le agarró una mejilla con su pequeña mano. Goten soltó una risa. "¡No se parece en nada a ti!"

"Gracias, es lo mismo que me dicen todos"

"Pero a pesar de eso se ve familiar" susurró. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Bra dejó correr su mano por el cabello de su hijo. "Gogeta. Y antes de que preguntes, tiene siete meses".

Trunks los miró y sonrió, su hermana aún sentía algo por Goten aunque fuera remotamente. Podía verlo en sus ojos. "¿Te quedas aquí Bra? ¿O te vas a tu casa?"

Bra asintió. "Me tengo que ir, hay algunos papeles que tengo que arreglar para archivar mañana en la compañía" dijo, levantando las cosas de Geta.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ya no vives aquí?" preguntó Goten con el bebé en brazos.

Bra negó con la cabeza. "Vivo en un apartamento cerca de aquí. Ya que mi hermano decidió quedarse en MI casa, tuve que conseguirme otro lugar para mí y mi hijo" bromeó, colocándole un abrigo a Geta. Trunks soltó una carcajada.

"Déjame llevarte, es muy tarde para que estés fuera con un niño. A menos que tengas tu auto" ofreció.

La peliazul pensó un momento. "Está bien, vamos. Geta necesita dormir y yo tengo cosas que hacer". Se giró hacia su hermano. "Gracias, te veré mañana en la oficina. Ve temprano o juro que te patearé el trasero" amenazó.

"Estaré ahí a las ocho, no te preocupes" rió, besando a su sobrino y colocando una cobija sobre él.

"Geta, dile adiós al tío Trunks". Bra tomó su manito y lo hizo saludar. "Nos vemos".

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Gracias por traernos" dijo Bra, Goten la había acompañado hasta la entrada del edificio.

"No hay problema, solamente quería que lleguen a salvo" agregó él. "Me preguntaba... Bra... te molesta si nos seguimos viendo?"

Bra se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió. "Me encantaría, pero solo puedo aceptar si tenemos una niñera confiable, no lo dejaría con cualquiera, ya sabes" contestó.

Él asintió. "Entiendo, quizás podríamos salir el próximo viernes".

Bra lo besó en la mejilla. "Te llamaré para confirmar. Cuídate mucho Goten, fue genial recordar los viejos tiempos" dijo suavemente.

Goten la saludó con la mano al verlos entrar en el ascensor. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se tocó la mejilla donde Bra había apoyado sus labios y sonrió tontamente.

'Oh Bra, si supieras lo que le hiciste a mi corazón ahora que volviste'. Observó el edificio una vez más y caminó nuevamente hasta el auto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bra bostezó y cepilló sus dientes con pereza. Geta había tardado en dormirse la noche anterior y, a pesar de que agradecía tener más energía que antes, se sentía exhausta.

El timbre sonó y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Solamente su hermano podía molestarla un viernes tan temprano en la mañana. Trabajaba de lunes a jueves, por fortuna, pero había sido una larga semana en la compañía. Bra abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de patearle el trasero, cuando su rostro se ensanchó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Maron!" gritó felizmente, ignorando a Trunks cuando entró directamente al cuarto de Geta.

"¡Dios mío! Mira qué hermosa estás" chilló la otra, abrazándola con fuerza. "Trunks me dijo que regresaste, pero no le creía".

"Bueno, regresé, y llena de sorpresas" susurró, señalando su habitación. Unos segundos después seguramente su hermano aparecería con Geta.

"Celebraremos nuestro aniversario la semana que viene, ¿puedes creerlo?" preguntó Maron emocionada.

"Era hora" bromeó Bra. Las dos vieron cómo Trunks entraba con el niño dormido en brazos, envuelto en una cobija celeste.

Maron estaba en shock ante la escena. "¿Q-Quién es?"

Bra sonrió y miró a su bebé. "Es mi hijo"

"¡¿Tu hijo?!" preguntó la otra en un susurro forzoso.

Ella asintió. "Es el hijo de Gohan" dijo, sin perderse la mirada de enfado que cruzó la cara de su hermano durante un instante.

Maron cubría su boca con la mano para contener un muy ruidoso estallido. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Nadie sabía" contestó con culpa. "Me enteré unas semanas después de que me fui. Y cuando lo hice, solamente se lo dije a mi familia. Lo siento, pero Sharon tampoco sabía..."

Maron negó con la cabeza. "Así que, ¿soy tía?"

Bra sonrió. "Sí, tú y Sharon son tías"

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene siete meses, verdad?" preguntó la rubia.

"Sí, siete meses. Se llama Gogeta"

"¡Qué nombre más lindo!" alentó. "¿Y tus padres? ¿Saben que EL es el padre?"

"Papá lo hubiera matado, y mi madre no pararía de darme sermones"

Maron asintió. "Ya veo, ¿y Gohan?"

Los ojos de su amiga se estrecharon. "Él no merece saber que este hijo es suyo"

Maron solamente suspiró. "¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Porque asumo que SI se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno... regresé para decírselo, pero no sé si lo haré..."

"¿Te das cuenta de que los primeros cinco años de vida de un niño son los más importantes, no? Esta es la etapa en la que necesitará más a su padre" dijo Maron sabiamente.

Bra se entristeció. "Lo sabrá, pero tengo que juntar coraje para decírselo. Pronto..."

Maron le dedicó una sonrisa y no la presionó más. "Cambiando a un tema más feliz, ¿me ayudarías a preparar nuestra cena?" preguntó mirando a Trunks que estaba distraído con su sobrino.

La peliazul se levantó de un salto. "Dame cinco minutos para darme una ducha y vestirme, luego nos pondremos a planear todo, ¿ok?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unos días después...

"Goten, necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo Gohan, mientras su hermano entraba en la sala de estar y se movía al refrigerador.

Goten lo miró y sonrió. "Claro, si puedo lo haré" respondió, tomando en brazos a la niña que jugaba con un montón de muñecas. "Hola preciosa, el tío Goten está aquí" dijo, lanzándola al aire y haciéndola reír.

"Necesito que me des la dirección de Bra. Quiero hablar con ella personalmente" le pidió Gohan con seriedad, lo más controlado posible, para que no notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

Su hermano menor lo miró con curiosidad y dejó a la niña en el suelo. "¿Para qué quieres su dirección?"

"Solamente quiero saber qué ha estado pasando en su vida. Fue mi estudiante unos años atrás, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo me gustaría averiguar si está haciendo lo que ha querido hacer siempre" contestó Gohan sin mucho interés.

"Está bien... ¿tienes lápiz y papel?"

Gohan sonrió y corrió a buscar los elementos a su pequeña oficina. "Muy bien, dime"

Goten frunció el ceño. "Sé en qué edificio vive, pero no me dijo en qué piso o apartamento" recordó.

Su hermano lo miró con sospecha. "¿No pasaste la noche con ella?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Había otras cosas que no permitieron que eso pase, pero me dijo que podíamos comenzar a salir otra vez. Me gustaría que esto fuera permanente. No sé por qué, pero su ausencia me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo especial que ella es para mí" confesó.

La boca de Gohan se abrió en sorpresa mientras su hermano escribía la dirección en el papel, y sintió una mezcla de enojo y celos estallando contra él. 'Lo siento Goten, pero mientras viva, no vas a lograr eso tan fácilmente' pensó para sí.

"Cuando la veas salúdala de mi parte, ¿sí?" pidió él, y le entregó lo que había anotado.

Gohan asintió. "Seguro" murmuró. "Gracias, la iré a visitar hoy mismo".

"¿Videl vendrá a buscar a Vita?" preguntó Goten.

"Sí. Estará aquí en cinco minutos. Los viernes sale temprano del trabajo y lleva a Vita hasta el parque por el resto del día".

"Muy bien, entonces ya me voy. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina" dijo Goten, acariciando el cabello de su sobrina.

"Te veré después hermano. Cuídate" lo despidió Gohan. 'Lo siento, pero Bra es mía. No le pondrás una mano encima' pensó mientras abría la puerta y lo veía marcharse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bra miraba a Geta con ternura, de a poco se estaba acostumbrando a estar con Maron. Parecía un verdadero rompecorazones a la corta edad de siete meses, y si había heredado la actitud y lo apuesto de su padre, no tendría problemas de popularidad cuando fuera mayor.

La rubia le hacía caras graciosas y él estallaba en risa. Trunks también los observaba con calidez, lo que su hermana consideraba un signo de que sería un padre maravilloso cuando tuviera sus propios hijos.

"Oye Bra, ¿te importaría si lo llevamos al parque?" preguntó él.

"¡Es una idea fantástica!" exclamó Maron. "Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con mi sobrino"

Bra asintió con la cabeza. "Necesito un descanso, así que por favor sí, llévenlo. No me malentiendan, amo a mi hijo, pero puede ser un manojo de trabajo" dijo con un suspiro.

Maron rió. "Mientras estamos allí, podemos llamar a Sharon y ver si nos quiere acompañar"

A Trunks pareció gustarle la idea y comenzó a recoger las cosas del bebé. "Nos veremos en un par de horas, tendré mi celular encendido por si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?"

"Gracias por ayudarme con mi hijo. Pero déjenme decirles la verdad, estaba empezando a extrañar mi tiempo a solas" bromeó. "Los llamaré después, cuiden a mi pequeño". Los acompañó hasta la puerta y besó la mejilla de Geta suavemente.

"No te preocupes, estará todo bien. Tú preocúpate por descansar" concluyó Maron, para luego alejarse hacia el elevador.

Bra los saludó con la mano y cerró la puerta, luego caminó hasta su habitación para hacerse un facial y tomar un laaargo (muy) baño de burbujas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oye Maron, ¿esa no es la mamá de Pan?" preguntó Trunks mientras impulsaba la hamaca en la que estaba Geta.

La joven subió la mirada y sus ojos se ensancharon. "Sí, es Videl. Pero no entiendo por qué está con ese sujeto. Está sosteniendo a la niña con un aire paternal, ¿no te parece?"

Trunks asintió y sus ojos azules se llenaron de curiosidad. 'Quizás mi hermana estaba en lo cierto sobre Gohan. ¿Habrá sido todo esto un plan de su esposa para mantenerlos separados?' pensó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bra estaba relajada en su sillón de cuero reclinable, haciendo zapping con el control de la televisión. Con un bebé que quería ver a Barney todo el tiempo o los Teletubbies, ella nunca tenía tiempo de ver algún programa que le interesara. Se había hecho un facial, manicura, tomó un baño de burbujas y se preparó un gigantesco banana split.

Dejó puesta una telenovela, y cuando la trama estaba poniéndose interesante, el timbre sonó. "Lo sabía, ¡no pudieron manejar un bebé por más de una hora! Supongo que las madres no tienen tiempo para ellas" gruñó.

Caminó hasta la entrada y sonrió al agarrar la perilla. Pero apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre la persona que tenía enfrente al abrir la puerta, su expresión cambió.

Los ojos se abrieron en sorpresa e hizo un movimiento para cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero Gohan la detuvo a tiempo y empujó para entrar.

"Bra, por favor, necesitamos hablar".


	15. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-.-.-.-

**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

-.-.-.-

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Gohan?" preguntó Bra, todavía en shock por su aparición. Él hacía presión con su pie y no le permitía cerrar la puerta, así que solamente se quedó parada en ese lugar para no dejarlo pasar. "¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?" cuestionó con ojos estrechos.

"Me lo contó un pajarito" sonrió el joven, pero se ensombreció. "Necesitamos hablar" se limitó a repetir con seriedad.

"No hay nada para hablar. Si no te importa, por favor vete porque tengo muchas cosas para hacer". Bra no quería ir con vueltas, pero Gohan parecía ignorar sus palabras al fijar los ojos en las curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba usando una bata negra ligera, muy delgada, que contrastaba con el pálido color cremoso de su piel. "¿Viniste a estudiarme?" le preguntó, mientras cerraba enfadada la bata sobre su pecho.

Él apartó la mirada y suspiró. Esto parecía un deja-vú. "Por favor, tienes que dejar que te explique aunque sea. No puedo soportar más esta situación incómoda" le dijo con exasperación.

La peliazul apretó sus labios, pero terminó por ceder. "Tienes cinco minutos de mi tiempo y nada más" le aclaró, mientras lo dejaba ingresar a la sala de estar.

Gohan caminó alrededor y observó con curiosidad el lugar; este apartamento era muy diferente al anterior. "¿Por qué te mudaste de tu otro edificio?"

Bra se limitó a levantar una ceja con actitud inquisitiva. "Había muchos recuerdos no deseados allí. Necesitaba empezar desde cero" respondió. Pudo recordar que su hermano y Maron llegarían en cualquier momento para dejar a Geta, y no sabía exactamente a qué hora volverían, era peligroso. "Dame un minuto para hacer una llamada" pidió.

La vio desaparecer rápidamente en la otra habitación, y continuó analizando con cuidado la sala de estar y el comedor. Tenía en la repisa fotografías de familia y amigos, pero algunas captaron particularmente su atención.

Había una imagen grande y otras más pequeñas alrededor de un niño con cabello alto, ojos azules y una sonrisa cautivadora. Le recordó un poco a su padre, y comenzó a sentir una sensación muy extraña, algo que lo impulsaba instintivamente a averiguar quién era ese bebé. Bra regresó, dejando el teléfono en la mesa, y se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre las fotos que Gohan estaba mirando.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó, señalando la foto de Geta.

Bra cerró la boca automáticamente e intentó actuar enojada de la forma más creíble posible para quitar su atención de las imágenes. "Gohan, se te está acabando el tiempo, y dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí para preguntarme quién es él" dijo ella, aliviada por haber elaborado una respuesta tan inteligente a tal velocidad.

Gohan suspiró. Ella tenía razón. "Te fuiste sin decir una palabra, había tantas cosas que quería hablar contigo…" susurró.

La peliazul suavizó un poco su mirada, pero mantuvo la distancia. "No había nada más para mí aquí. No creíste en mis palabras y yo pensé que lo harías, por eso decidí irme sin decir nada. Me lastimaste demasiado, solamente quería largarme de aquí". Su voz se quebró un poco al terminar la oración.

Él intentó acercarse y tocarla, pero Bra se alejó de forma abrupta. "Por favor perdóname. Nunca dejaré de pedirte disculpas mientras esté con vida" dijo él mirando al suelo, detrás de ella.

"No es tan fácil como crees, Gohan. No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí luego de que me dijeras que volverías con tu esposa. No confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para dudar de lo que ella te dijo. Incluso después de que te confesé que te amaba... nada sirvió"

Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros frágiles de ella e hizo que se volteara lentamente. "Dios, ¡perdóname!" suplicó, y cayó de rodillas frente a ella, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza contra su estómago y cerró los ojos.

Bra sentía las lágrimas cubrirle los ojos. Dejó que una de sus manos deslizara sobre ese salvaje cabello negro, y no pudo evitar recordar lo igual que era al de su hijo. "No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará perdonarte. Todavía me duele solamente pensarlo" susurró.

Gohan la observó con sus profundos ojos negros y se puso de pie, mientras hacía sus manos subir por los muslos hasta la base de la espalda. Bra intentó hacer que la soltara, pero ni con toda su nueva fuerza pudo alejarlo. "No te escapes de mí, Bra" susurró él mientras levantaba su barbilla.

"Renunciaste a todo esto cuando no me creíste. Ahora déjeme Sr. Son" cortó ella, sabía que esa denominación le dolería.

Gohan gruñó de frustración y forzó su rostro para que lo mirara, demandando a sus labios que se junten. Bra deseó decir algo, murmurar una respuesta, y se revolvió contra su pecho en un grito hasta que al fin logró que su puño lo golpeara en la mandíbula.

Él cayó al suelo, en shock, viendo cómo un pequeño caudal de sangre cruzaba por su labio hasta el cuello. Bra también estaba fuera de sí hasta que lo observó; y solamente en ese momento pudo volver a respirar. Gohan se puso de pie y limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano. "¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?" le preguntó.

La peliazul colocó las manos en sus caderas. "Tengo suficiente poder ahora como para matarte con mis propias manos" dijo con sorna.

"Antes de que me mates con tus propias manos, ¿podrías darme hielo?" respondió Gohan, sarcástico.

Bra suspiró y asintió, caminando hasta el refrigerador y cogiendo un trozo de tela para llenarlo con hielo. Apenas se dio vuelta, casi se le cae todo de las manos al toparse con Gohan, que estaba de pie solo a centímetros de su cuerpo. "Aquí tienes" dijo cortante, dándole la bolsa y tomando distancia otra vez.

"Gracias" dijo él. Se colocó el hielo sobre el labio hinchado y dejó salir un quejido. "La próxima vez quítame toda la cabeza directamente" gruñó. Bra trató de esconder su satisfacción, y salió de la cocina para buscar algo en el baño. Tomó una pequeña toalla y la empapó con agua tibia, y luego regresó a la habitación contigua.

"Esto arderá, muéstrame lo valiente que eres" le dijo, acercando la tela a su boca. Gohan dejó caer su cabeza hasta atrás del dolor, pero Bra no se inmutó. Le limpió la sangre de la barbilla y se dirigió hasta el lavabo para enjuagar la toalla. "Los hombres son unos grandes bebés" murmuró para sí misma.

"No. Solamente golpeas muy fuerte para lo pequeña que eres" la interrumpió Gohan.

Bra estrechó su mirada y caminó hasta él. "Dime lo que tengas para decir y vete de mi casa" ordenó una vez más.

"Quedas en deuda conmigo luego de este golpe, cariño" susurró el otro, mientras avanzaba hasta ella una vez más. Bra dio un paso atrás y desesperó cuando su espalda golpeó la mesada, no tenía escapatoria. "Vine aquí a hablar contigo, ahora no quiero hablar" le susurró de una forma sensual, rodeándola con sus manos y uniendo sus labios.

Bra intentó detenerlo, pero la verdad era que ella también deseaba y anhelaba este momento desde hacía casi dos años. Se apretó contra él a pesar de sus dudas, y se fundieron en un profundo beso, hasta que él deslizó sus labios hasta el delicado cuello de ella.

"Detente Gohan. No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo y menos en mi casa" gimió Bra cuando él succionó con suavidad la sensible piel de su clavícula.

"Deja de quejarte. Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo" murmuró en respuesta contra su piel. Bra se dejó llevar, tenía razón. Gohan disimuladamente la conducía hasta su habitación, aunque en realidad –sin saberlo- lo que hacía era dirigirse al cuarto de Geta.

"¡ESPERA!" gritó ella en su oído. Él se paró en seco justo antes de girar la perilla. "Mi habitación está del otro lado" dijo atontada. Gohan la miró con sospecha, pero la condujo sin decir nada más hasta la otra puerta.

En cuanto entraron, Gohan no se alejaba de ella, removiendo la bata que cubría su cuerpo y abrazándola completamente. La besó con pasión desenfrenada, tanta como su cordura podía soportar, mientras sentía la lengua de Bra explorar con voracidad su boca. Cuando se detuvieron, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

"Eres tan hermosa como te recordaba, nunca pude olvidar ninguna de tus curvas ni cada uno de los puntos que te vuelven loca de placer" soltó con sensualidad, recostándola sobre la cama y besando cada centímentro de piel que podía. Bra no decía una palabra, solamente dejó que él la endulzara y besara todo lo que quisiera.

Estaba usando ropa interior de encaje y se transparentaba. Los dedos de él ya estaban luchando por desatar el sujetador, tratando de removerlo sin dañarlo. Lo quitó y lanzó lejos, mientras su boca hambrienta automáticamente iba a sus senos. La peliazul gimió y aferró la cabeza de él contra su pecho. Gohan deslizó las manos y también se deshizo de las pantaletas, encontrando su objetivo con los dedos.

La cabeza de Bra se hizo para atrás y clamó su nombre al sentir sus largos dedos jugar con ella. Los besos de él iniciaron un recorrido pausado hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con su sexo y ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar de su boca un silencioso quejido de placer.

Le provocó una fuerte descarga y luego la cubrió con su cuerpo, quitándole el resto de la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Se recostó sobre ella tan solo mirándola. Bra respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Gohan tocó su rostro y besó sus párpados con suavidad.

"He esperado tanto para hacer el amor contigo de nuevo" susurró, y con un pequeño gemido se empujó dentro de ella. Bra jadeó con fuerza y arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo la completaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había disfrutado de esa sensación.

Sus ojos azules estaban semi-cerrados y dirigidos a Gohan, observando sus reacciones. Podía verlo enloquecer cada vez que se la penetraba y sentía envuelto gentilmente entre sus ajustadas paredes.

"Oh, Gohan" exclamó cuando él comenzó a mover la cadera con fuerza hacia ella. Las voces de ambos se entremezclaban en éxtasis, y el sonido retumbaba sobre las paredes como un eco con el golpe repetido del respaldo de la cama sobre el muro.

Bra podía sentir que llegaba al clímax, seguían moviéndose entre el sudor con desenfreno. Sus manos estaban fijas en su espalda baja, y de vez en vez pasando la yema de los dedos por sobre el punto de su cola. Solamente cuando sintió que perdía el control por completo decidió ejercer presión allí con fuerza, y su movimiento fue recompensado con un gemido poderoso al mismo tiempo que él explotaba dentro de ella, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en su espalda y repitiera su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo.

La respiración de Gohan se entrecortaba luchando por aire, mientras su clímax se disipaba con pequeños gemidos. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bra hasta que su corazón calmó su galope salvaje. Le pareció difícil creer que había podido tenerla una vez más en sus brazos. La había extrañado. Su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su maravillosa naturaleza gentil. Estaba con la mujer que amaba.

La peliazul obligó a su corazón a detenerse un poco. Su sensación era otra. No podía creer que había permitido que esto sucediera, no podía arriesgarse a salir herida una vez más. Gohan suspiró profundamente y la besó en los labios antes de ponerse en el otro lado de la cama, pero su mente casi no registró que ella intentó esquivar su rostro cuando la besó.

Bra tomó un largo respiro y se separó de la mano que la empujaba a descansar sobre su pecho. Cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con una sábana e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse vencer por sus emociones: ahora necesitaba la razón. Escuchó cómo el colchón se movía, y sintió a Gohan pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura, besando la parte trasera de su cuello una vez más.

Por alguna razón, estaba enojada. Furiosa por permitir que las cosas volvieran a ser como lo eran antes, incluso por un pequeño instante. Furiosa con su cuerpo por dejarse llevar tan fácil, furiosa con él por hacerla sentir tan fantástica... pero tan usada al mismo tiempo. "Quítame las manos de encima, Gohan" dijo finalmente, cortante.

Sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron por la sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó en shock.

Ella se puso de pie y reafirmó el nudo de la sábana que la cubría. "¿Qué demonios pensaste? ¿Qué vendrías a tener sexo y las cosas volverían a ser como antes?" le gritó.

Gohan se sentó y comenzó a ponerse los boxers. "¿Por qué te comportas así? Esto no fue solamente sexo, así como tú dices. Te quiero y te deseo, todavía lo hago, ¡métete eso en tu linda cabeza, Bra!"

"No es tan simple, sabes. ¿Te olvidas de que no confiaste en mí? ¿En mis palabras? ¡Esa es la única cosa que me lastimó! No tuviste el coraje de dejar a tu esposa, y no lo tienes ahora tampoco, ¿verdad?" cuestionó ella en burla.

"Mi esposa no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que no la traigas a la conversación. Esto es entre tú y yo"

"Vete de mi casa Gohan, no te lo diré otra vez" concluyó mientras juntaba las pertenencias de su visitante que estaban en el suelo y se las arrojaba con fuerza.

"No me iré hasta que me escuches, mujer terca" gruñó él, avanzando y agarrando sus hombros para sacudirla con suavidad. "Escúchame y escúchame bien" continuó. Bra levantó las cejas ante su exabrupto. "No hay NINGUNA manera en la que yo permita que tú salgas con mi hermano".

"¿Ah, sí?" rió la peliazul. "¿Y se puede saber qué vas a hacer para detenerme? ¿Vas a decirle a tu esposa y a Goten lo que pasó entre nosotros? Porque esa sería LA ÚNICA forma en la que podrías evitar que siga viendo a tu hermano"

Gohan la apretó contra la pared, haciendo que sus cuerpos se presionaran entre sí. "¿Me vas a decir que no disfrutaste la forma en la que te hice el amor recién? ¿Que no extrañaste mis besos y mis caricias?" murmuró, besándole el cuello e inclinando su pelvis a la de ella.

Bra intentó responder, pero sus argumentos y sus insultos se ahogaron dentro de su boca. Su mente quería dar pelea, y sabía que tenía el poder físico para hacerlo, pero su corazón deseaba abrazarlo y darle a Gohan todo lo que tenía para dar.

Pronto la sábana había desaparecido, y ambos cuerpos se recostaron sobre el suelo para fundirse en uno otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra tomó una ducha rápidamente y se vistió. Gohan estaba recostado en la cama aún, mirando hacia el techo. No había notado cuando ella abandonó la habitación apresuradamente, ni mucho menos que lo hizo para romper en llanto. Todo era maravilloso, pero demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todavía mientras se ponía los zapatos sentía ganas de salir corriendo. "Ya tienes lo que querías Gohan, me hiciste el amor hasta que no pude gritar más. Ahora quiero que te vayas de mi casa" le dijo ella, ahogando un sollozo que le quebró la voz.

"Pero sigues enojada conmigo" le susurró él. Se sentó en la cama y la observó con cuidado. "Por favor no llores, no puedo soportar ser el que causa tu sufrimiento"

Bra dejó salir una risa amarga. "¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de lágrimas que derramé luego de que me dejaste?" remarcó la última palabra a propósito. "Te amé, Gohan, pero me heriste y no creo que NUNCA pueda volver a ser la misma niña dulce que fui. Soy una mujer ahora, que, de una manera bastante cruel, aprendió que el amor es para tontos"

"¡No digas eso!" gritó él desesperado. Se puso de pie y se tapó con la sábana para seguirla hasta donde estaba.

"¿Por qué no? No es nada más que la verdad. Nunca pudiste decirme que me amabas, lo cual probablemente fue la causa de que no tuvieras confianza en mí y en lo que te dije. Nunca me amaste o te preocupaste lo suficiente por mí ¡Solamente fui un relajo para tus frustraciones hormonales!"

Gohan sostuvo su mentón y la miró a los ojos, expresando lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Ahora lo diría con palabras. "¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Qué crees que es lo que pasó entre nosotros toda la tarde?"

"Tuvimos sexo, idiota" cortó ella. Sabía a qué se refería, pero le encantaba ser sarcástica y ver cómo él se enfadaba, siempre se veía más tierno así.

"¿Qué tan ciega puedes ser?" respondió él, furioso. "He pasado las últimas tres horas haciéndote el amor y tú ¿todavía crees que no te amo? Sí, me escuchaste bien, TE AMO" le gritó, tomando su rostro en sus manos y besándola.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Bra, atontada.

"Te amo. Te he amado desde que empezamos a vernos. Te amé más luego de que intimamos por primera vez, y todavía lo hago. Regresé luego de la pelea que tuvimos, para decirte que te amaba sin importar nada más, pero te habías ido. Te amo, Bra". Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al terminar.

Esta vez, ella dejó salir sus lágrimas al contemplar el abismo de sus ojos. No había nada escondido en las profundidades. Estaba diciendo la verdad, y sin embargo Bra se rehusaba a creerle, o, por lo menos, quería que su corazón se rehusara a creerlo. "Me estás mintiendo, Gohan"

La sonrisa de él se desplomó. "¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? ¡Nunca sentí este tipo de amor! Ni siquiera con Videl. Me completas, me llenas el hueco que tengo en el corazón" le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. "Te amo, TE AMO"

Bra se sonrió a ella misma y lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. "Dime por favor que no estoy soñando, o que no me estás mintiendo..." lloró con la cara hundida en su pecho.

Gohan levantó su mentón. "Nunca te mentiría. Y nunca lo haré. Ahora solamente tengo una petición que hacerte" susurró.

Bra lo observó con un escalofrío. "¿Qué es?"

"Dame la chance de hacerle una prueba a mi hija. Si es verdad que no es mía, me divorciaré. Y así ¿me aceptarías de nuevo y te casarías conmigo?"

Ella asintió y tuvo que recordarse respirar, ensanchando los ojos azules de alegría. "¡Claro que sí!" respondió, pero un momento después se congeló en sus brazos. "Pero... siempre hay un 'quizás'. Quiero decir, qué tal si ella realmente es tu hija, ¿estarías de acuerdo con dejar a tu esposa para estar conmigo?"

Gohan suspiró profundamente y la observó. "Si Vita es mi hija, no la abandonaré, pero me divorciaré de Videl de igual manera. Quiero estar contigo, pero eso no significa que no seguiré estando presente en la vida de mi hija" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bra asintió y lo abrazó, mirando por encima de su hombro el gran reloj que estaba en la pared. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. "¿No deberías irte?"

Él miró la hora y asintió. "Tienes razón, voy tarde y todavía debo pasar por la tintorería a retirar mis trajes y camisas"

"Tengo cosas que hacer también, se me ha pasado la hora, ¿te importaría si me voy y cierras tú antes de salir?"

"Claro... ve. Te llamaré esta noch-" y lo recordó "no tengo tu número" agregó con una sonrisa.

Bra agarró un papel y una lapicera, escribió el número con rapidez y se lo dio. "Nos veremos después" se despidió, y salió de la habitación. Si Gohan decidía curiosear por la casa, pronto todo terminaría, él sabría sobre Geta y Bra debería confesarle todo.

Pero estaba convencida de que él respetaría su privacidad y no haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro su relación una vez más. Cogió una chaqueta para su hijo y un pequeño conteiner con leche en polvo, además de una botella. Miró el lugar antes de agarrar sus llaves y caminar hacia el ascensor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra atravesaba el parque buscando a su hermano, pero supuso que estarían en algún restarurante cercano conociendo los grandes apetitos de Trunks y su hijo. Tomó el teléfono celular y discó sin mucha paciencia. "¿Oye dónde están? ¿Y cómo está mi bebé?" le preguntó, feliz.

"Geta está bien y nos encontramos en un restaurant en este preciso momento, debes estar cerca. Nunca adivinarás a quién estoy mirando" le respondió él en tono conspirativo.

"Dime dónde están y lo veré por mí misma" lo interrumpió Bra con fastidio.

"Estamos en la calle frente a la entrada norte del parque, tienes que caminar un poco. Se llama 'Vintage Taste', así que apresúrate y llega antes de que se vayan"

"Muy bien, llegaré enseguida". Cortó la llamada y miró alrededor, pero nadie la miraba. Juntó poder y avanzó rápidamente, por lo que en unos segundos estaba donde Trunks le había dicho, acercándose a la mesa y sonriendo al ver a Geta saludarla con su pequeña mano. Lo tomó en brazos y lo oyó gruñir y reír al mismo tiempo. "¿Extrañaste a mamá, no?" exclamó.

"Bueno, qué quería Gohan?" preguntó Maron con cuidado.

Bra miró a su hermano con incomodidad. Cuando estuvo segura de que no volaría la comida por el aire, lanzó una risita cómplice. "Te lo diré después. Por cierto, ¿a quién querían que vea?" dijo a Trunks.

"A ella" contestó el joven, señalando con su cabeza hacia otra mesa.

La peliazul se volteó y sus ojos se ensancharon. Era Videl. Estaba con el hombre que ella pensó desde un principio podría ser el padre de la niña. Se veían como una familia feliz, todos juntos. 'Bueno, le daré una probadita de la mejor medicina, Gohan se va a enterar de que tiene solamente una hija y un hijo' pensó Bra para sí con malicia.

"Estoy empezando a creer que la esposa de Gohan los engañó a los dos. Los vimos en el parque hace un rato teniendo un divertido momento familiar" murmuró Trunks.

Bra se sonrió y tomó una pequeña cápsula.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Maron.

"Es mi cámara, la llevo a todas partes... Ahora voy a juntar algunas pruebas de que ha estado viendo a este sujeto desde hace un largo tiempo" respondió ella, activando la cápsula y tomando el pequeño aparato en sus manos. Se lo dio a su hermano mientras ambos reían.

"Tú, hermana mía, eres peligrosa"

Bra asintió. "Tómale algunas fotografías y trata de que salga la niña con él" le pidió con seriedad. Él asintió y fingió que iba a fotografiar a su sobrino para poder enfocarlos mejor.

Maron sonrió en silencio y se tocó el cuello, señalándose una parte, mientras armaba con los labios la palabra "moretón". Bra se ruborizó completamente y no pudo contener la risa, pero lo disimuló un poco para luego hacerle un gesto a Maron de que la llamaría más tarde.

"Oye, ¿piensas volver con él? ¿Luego de que te demostró que prefiere a su esposa?" preguntó Trunks con enfado.

"Solamente quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia, después de todo, se la merece. Y voy a ayudar a demostrar que él no es el padre de esa niña. Por ahora solamente ordenen algo para mí, ¿sí? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! Tengo que hacer algo que he esperado mucho para hacer, desde que mi hijo nació" les dijo ella en un tono altanero.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Maron con curiosidad, sabiendo que su amiga tendría un plan bajo la manga.

Bra tomó en brazos a su bebé y sonrió. "Videl va a conocer un poco más sobre mí" respondió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de su rival. Videl levantó la mirada y empalideció al verla, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en shock sobre el bebé que la peliazul sostenía.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" le gruñó, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado solamente la observaba en silencio.

Bra le devolvió la mirada y juntó las cejas al recordarlo. "¿Te conozco, verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó.

Él tosió un poco y asintió. "Me llamo Yamcha, y yo... yo conocí a tu madre hace mucho tiempo, estuve presente cuando naciste también" contestó con incomodidad.

"Ya veo… ¿Tienes hijos propios?" volvió a cuestionar ella con una sombra de sarcasmo.

Yamcha sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, fue interrumpido. "NO. No tiene hijos propios" dijo Videl. Bra no se perdió la mirada de odio que ella le dedicó al hombre.

"Bueno, qué lástima. Los niños son una bendición, lo sé" agregó la peliazul, señalando con la cabeza a su hijo que aplaudía con la niña que estaba sentada en la sillita de bebé. "Entonces, ¿cómo está el Sr. Son?" preguntó luego con dulzura.

"Eso realmente no es de tu incumbencia, sabes. Pero para decirte la verdad, tenemos un maravilloso matrimonio que nada, especialmente NADIE, va a poder romper"

"¿De verdad? ¿No piensa que está siendo demasiado confiada? ¿Le gustaría saber por qué?" susurró Bra con calma.

"Por favor, ilumíname" dijo Videl con sarcasmo.

"¿Ves este pequeño? Míralo bien" murmuró Bra cuando la mujer se rehusó a hacerlo. "Se llama Gogeta, y tiene siete meses de edad. Nació nueve meses después de la última vez que Gohan y yo hicimos el amor. Míralo bien, míralo de cerca. Este es el hijo de Gohan" concluyó Bra, deleitándose mientras veía a Videl casi ahogarse en su bebida.

"Estás mintiendo, por lo que yo sé, ese mocoso puede ser de cualquiera". La mujer la echó con un gesto de la mano, y lo próximo que supo fue que un vaso de agua se estrelló contra su cara.

Videl gritó en furia, pero procuró no hacer una escena frente a todos los demás clientes. Bra rió entretenida, y su voz se oscureció de repente. "Nunca te refieras a mi hijo como mocoso o ningún término despectivo a menos de que quieras terminar en la basura o calva. A diferencia de tu hija, que por cierto es muy dulce, yo sí sé quién es mi padre y el de mi hijo"

"No te vas a salir con la tuya, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerte alejada de MI esposo". Videl se había puesto de pie y la encaraba directamente.

Bra no dudó ni se apartó, a pesar de que sí alejó a un costado a su hijo de la mujer neurótica que tenía enfrente. "No te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino, o vas a condenar el día en el que te metiste con Bra Briefs" dijo ella, y luego observó a Yamcha. "Fue bueno verte otra vez, me disculpo por mi comportamiento"

Se alejó de la mesa y se sentó nuevamente junto a Maron, quien tomó a Geta en sus brazos. Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír aunque la situación no lo ameritaba. "Un show genial el que armaste" comentó.

Bra rió también y suspiró al ver su comida. "Si no les molesta primero comeré esto y después hablaremos"

Trunks y Maron asintieron y comenzaron a jugar con el bebé. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Bra terminar todo el plato, y cuando ya estaba vacío, se reclinó un poco en la silla y suspiró. "Este tiene que ser el mejor día de mi vida"

"¿Qué lo ha hecho el mejor?" preguntó Trunks.

Bra lo observó y rió. "Gohan me dijo que me ama. Que siempre me ha amado y que me ha extrañado mucho cuando me fui" explicó.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. "No me molestaré en discutir esto de nuevo contigo" murmuró enfadado.

Bra sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Aprecio que te preocupes por mí y mi seguridad, pero es el hombre que amo. Es el padre de mi hijo y no puedo negarles que se conozcan mutuamente" susurró con suavidad.

Trunks suspiró, derrotado. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero juro por Dios que si te lastima de nuevo, no voy a dudar en partirle la columna en dos"

La peliazul lanzó una carcajada. "Si me lastima, yo tampoco dudaré en matarlo"

Maron observó al pequeño en sus brazos y decidió hacer la pregunta que todos estaban pensando. "¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?"

Bra retomó la seriedad, ojeando a su hijo y luego a su amiga. "He estado pensándolo en las últimas horas. Creo que se lo diré a Gohan en su cena de compromiso. Y voy a morir de ansiedad hasta ese momento... espero que no me odie por mantener a mi hijo en secreto y alejado de él".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!" gritó Bra al ver cómo sus padres entraban al apartamento de Trunks.

"¡Mi pequeña Bra! Cariño, ¿dónde está Geta?" preguntó Bulma luego de abrazar a su hija.

"Está con Trunks y Goten justo ahora" contestó ella mientras abrazaba a su padre con fuerza. "Te extrañé, papá" susurró.

"Y yo a ti, princesa" susurró -aún más bajo- él. Bra sonrió y caminó hacia la sala de estar.

"Bra, espera" la llamó Bulma, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta por completo. "Vinimos con unos amigos por un par de días" agregó. Gokú y Chichi se adelantaron con alegría.

La sonrisa de la peliazul se ensanchó aún más. "¡GOKU! ¡CHICHI!" chilló, abrazándolos con fuerza.

"¿Dónde está mi nieto?" preguntó Gokú como si fuese un secreto.

Bra apuntó hacia la sala de estar. "Está con sus dos tíos" contestó. "Pero pasen, pasen, solamente faltan algunas personas y ya serviremos la comida"

"Es lo mejor del día de hoy, ¡me muero de hambre!" dijo él masajeando su estómago.

"Ay Gokú, paramos hace media hora a comer, ¿ya tienes hambre de nuevo?" rió Bulma.

"Ya sabes que Gokú come dos veces en una hora" se quejó Chichi.

Bra sonrió y los apresuró a entrar. Estaba a punto de sentarse a hablar con sus padres cuando el timbre sonó una vez más. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, colocando una expresión automática de bienvenida en su rostro. Cuando abrió, su sonrisa se pronunció aún más.

"Gohan" suspiró.

Él la saludó con dulzura y alcaró la garganta al sentir la mirada de Pan sobre su rostro. Bra también observó a la joven, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Para no ser TAN grosera, abrió la puerta lo más que pudo y los invitó a pasar. Detrás de ellos estaban Videl y Vita. "Qué bueno verlo de nuevo, Sr. Son" dijo Bra con un poco de sarcasmo.

Videl sonrió falsamente y pasó caminando a su lado sin decir una palabra o siquiera mirarla. Bra se murmuró algo a ella misma y luego los siguió a la sala de estar. Se dedicó a mirar cómo el semblante de Gohan se iluminaba por completo.

"¡PAPA! ¡MAMA!" gritó, abrazándolos con fuerza. Chichi empezó a llorar de alegría, mientras Gokú solamente sonreía y miraba a sus dos hijos con orgullo. Sharon también estaba ahí y algunas personas más que serían testigos del compromiso formal.

Trunks se puso de pie y guió a todos hacia el comedor, donde los esperaba una mesa gigante y muchas sillas. Bulma se adelantó a los demás, había ido a cambiarle los pañales al bebé y ya se lo traía a Bra una vez más.

"Creo que tiene hambre" le susurró a su hija.

Bra asintió y lo llevó en brazos hasta el otro lado de la habitación, besando su suave cabeza. "¿Mi bebé tiene hambre?" preguntó, y entró en la cocina para tomar una botella con leche y ponerla en el microondas.

"¿Ahora sí me dirás quién es?" dijo Gohan, que se veía bastante en shock frente a la escena. Miraba al bebé en sus brazos y notó que sus ojos eran azules como los de Bra. La única posibilidad era que el niño fuese su hermano menor, pero dudaba que Bulma quisiera tener más hijos a su edad.

La peliazul vaciló y sus nervios crecieron, sin saber qué responderle. Había jurado que se lo diría a Gohan hoy, pero realmente no tenía las agallas que necesitaba para confesar que escondió durante tanto tiempo una parte importante de él... una pequeña parte de él en sus brazos. "Yo... él... él es..." tartamudeó.

"Es nuestro hijo"

Gohan y Bra se voltearon sorprendidos. Sus ojos azules se ensancharon y su cara se tornó pálida como un fantasma.

"Goten" murmuró.


	16. La verdad sale a la luz

**La verdad sale a la luz**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Goten, ¿qué?" preguntó Gohan, totalmente desubicado.

"Sí, Goten, ¿qué dijiste?" agregó Bra un poco enfadada ante la mentira.

"Mi hermano quería saber la verdad, y se la dije" respondió Goten encogiéndose de hombros. Caminó hasta ella y tomó en sus brazos al bebé. "¡Hola pequeño!" jugó con unas cosquillas.

Bra y Gohan empezaban a tener un concurso de miradas, el corazón de él parecía haberse roto en mil pedazos. "Dios mío, Goten, NO. ¿Puedes cuidar a mi hijo? Tengo que hablar con Gohan un segundo" le dijo.

"No te molestes, no hay nada que hablar" interrumpió él en un suspiro, mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

"Goten, ¡por favor vete! Gohan, quédate, hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy importante que lo sepas" siguió ella, cogiéndolo del brazo para que se detuviera.

El más joven los observó con sospecha y finalmente asintió. "Estaremos afuera, Trunks dijo que la comida ya estaba servida" murmuró, mientras salía del lugar con el niño.

Gohan suspiró y se giró para verla. "No puedo creer que fui tan ciego. Mientras me llenabas la cabeza de ideas estabas acostándote ¡con mi propio hermano! Eso significa que... mientras estabas conmigo... también estabas... con él..." balbuceó en un tono entre confundido y oscuro.

No se esperaba la cachetada. La recibió de lleno en la mejilla.

Bra sostuvo su mano ardiente por el golpe y clavó sus ojos en Gohan. "NO PUEDO CREER que estás acusándome de engañarte" gritó con furia. "¡No me atrevería a hacerte eso, a ti, al hombre que amo! ¿Cómo puede ser que pienses algo así de mí?" preguntó, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Gohan palpó la piel roja y dolorida de su mejilla y cerró los ojos. "Lo escuché de mi propio hermano. ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo como esto?" apeló.

Bra lloraba, sus mejillas se empapaban cada vez más. "¡Mintió para ayudarme! No quería que supieras que soy una madre soltera y no sabe que estuvimos juntos... pero, una vez más, veo que no me crees" razonó con mucha tristeza.

"Entonces, si Goten no es el padre, ¿quién es? Porque estoy asumiendo que sí es tu hijo, ¿no?"

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir el miedo a decir la verdad invadirla. "Sí, es mi hijo. Pero qué caso tiene explicarte todo si tampoco me creerías" lloró en frustración.

"Por favor dímelo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar" suplicó él.

Bra negó con la cabeza y el corazón roto. "No puedo estar con alguien que no me cree. Gohan, te amo..." lloró mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños sobre el pecho.

"Tú ya sabes que yo también te amo..."

"¿TU QUÉ?". Una vez más una voz interrumpía su conversación.

Bra ensanchó los ojos lo más que pudo en sorpresa, y se cubrió la boca como si así pudiese retroceder el tiempo. "¡MAMÁ!"

Bulma caminó hasta a su hija y el hombre que estaba frente a ella con la mirada estrecha. Se paró en el espacio que había entre ambos e intercaló la vista entre uno y el otro. "¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso oí bien? ¿O mis sentidos me engañan otra vez?"

"Mamá por favor, ¡no puedo lidiar con esto ahora!" lloró Bra tratando de alejarse.

Gohan miró a Bulma con culpa y dejó correr una mano por su oscuro cabello. "Era hora de que te enteres, de cualquier modo" comenzó.

Bra se dio vuelta sobre su eje con la cara pálida de miedo. "¡Gohan, NO!"

Bulma clavó los ojos en su hija. "¿No qué?" preguntó amenazante.

"Bra, tú eras la que quería que todos se enteren. Ahora es tiempo de revelar nuestros secretos" murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas escuchen.

La peliazul asintió con incomodidad. "Supongo... que tienes razón..."

Bulma estaba procesando todas las palabras que Gohan acababa de decir: sus miedos se confirmaban lentamente. "¡Ahora comprendo por qué te rehusabas a decirnos quién era el padre de Geta!" exclamó.

Gohan observó a Bra y su boca colgó abierta en un shock absoluto. "Bueno, vamos, déjanos saber a ambos quién es el padre de ese niño, porque de otra manera continuaré creyendo que es mi hermano" resolvió él cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Bulma también la miró expectante.

"Yo... ¡dios! Gohan, tú eres el padre de mi hijo" susurró Bra, luego se volvió a su madre. "Él es el hombre del que no quería hablar. Él es el padre de Gogeta" concluyó, porque su voz se había quebrado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Gohan.

"Mamá, por favor déjame un momento con Gohan. Necesito hablar con él"

Bulma ojeó a ambos y no pudo creer que estaba en esta situación. Sí, su hija tenía explicaciones que dar, pero primero debería dárselas a él. Asintió. "Espero poder hablar con ustedes después de esto" cortó, y se dirigió sin más a la cocina.

"Mamá, espera. Dale una botella a Geta, ¿sí?" dijo Bra pasándole el biberón. Bulma se lo quitó de las manos con enfado y retornó a su destino.

La joven observaba a Gohan ahogarse en preguntas, parecía no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "Por favor dime que esto es mentira" habló por fin, pero se quebró su voz.

Bra negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar otra vez. "No lo es. Gogeta es tu hijo..." sollozó.

"¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías esconderlo de mí?" preguntó con violencia mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

Ella lo alejó y dio un paso para atrás. "¿Qué me dejaras por tu mujer embarazada no fue suficiente? Además, me enteré de que esperaba un bebé una semana después de que me había ido de aquí. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia de donde TU habías decidido quedarte" dijo con simpleza, con un gesto de no-me-preocupa.

"No puedo creer que seas tan cínica con respecto a algo tan importante"

"Bueno, ahora estamos a mano, ¿no? ¿De qué te enfadas tanto? Sabes que tienes un hijo, quería decírtelo antes pero nunca tuve el coraje de verte. No luego de meses y meses de superar el dolor de mi corazón roto" susurró Bra con amargura.

"Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas entre nosotros mejorarían, pero veo que la confianza realmente es un problema entre nosotros. No me busques, iré a ver a mi hijo pronto por mi propia cuenta" dijo él, y luego se volvió para salir de la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿así es? ¿Todas tus maravillosas palabras de amor se van por un pequeño error?" preguntó ella con rencor.

Gohan se detuvo, pero no la miró. "Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste tú cuando yo cometí el error de volver con Videl. Me dejaste solo y no me diste la oportunidad de aclararte las cosas" respondió con tristeza. "Todavía te amo..."

"... ¿pero?"

"Pero no es fácil mirarte y no sentir rabia porque ocultaste a mi hijo de mí. Dile a Bulma que hablaremos otro día, ahora no creo que pueda soportarlo" terminó, primero saliendo de la habitación y luego dejando el departamento, sin una palabra más.

Bra dejó salir un sollozo atragantado y su espalda chocó contra el refrigerador.

"¿Qué te dijo?". Su hermano acababa de acercarse a ella, y se dedicaba a limpiar con suavidad las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Está enfadado porque le oculté lo de Geta. Creí que las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad entre nosotros, pero supongo que no estoy hecha para ser feliz" lloró mientras Trunks la abrazaba.

"Quizás no es él quien tiene que hacerte feliz. ¿Por qué no le das una chance a Goten?" preguntó él, dando un golpecito en su espalda, consolándola de la única manera que supo.

"No puedo, no creo que pueda confiar en nadie nunca más. Al menos a alguien que no sea de mi familia" contestó con picardía.

"Solamente olvídate de esto, disfruta este día, hazlo por mí. ¿Lo harás?". Trunks levantó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

Bra asintió y trabajó una sonrisa forzada. "Solamente porque no quiero arruinar tu día. Vamos hermano" dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y arrastrándolo hasta la mesa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de que toda la comida se consumiera, la gente comenzó a hablar. Menos Vegeta, por supuesto, que estaba en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, sentado en silencio y preparado para asustar a cualquiera que intentara hablarle o pasarle cerca.

Bulma miraba de a ratos a su hija, quien intentaba no estallar en llanto frente a los demás. También notó que Trunks le dedicaba miradas de amenaza a Pan, y que, minutos después, ella lo había seguido hasta el comedor, donde ahora discutían violentamente.

Maron también se había percatado de esto y se había puesto de pie para ver qué sucedía. Bra le entregó su hijo a Chichi y luego siguió a su amiga hasta la otra habitación para escuchar el problema.

"¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?" preguntó Maron. Trunks le dio la espalda a Pan y le pidió a Maron que se aleje, empujando suavemente su brazo.

"Maron, sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas, ¿verdad?" interrumpió Pan antes de que Trunks pudiera decir una palabra.

Bra lanzó una carcajada al aire y recibió una mirada de odio de la otra. "¿A quién tratas de engañar? No me sorprendería si esto fuera un plan tuyo para separar a mi hermano y a Maron" disparó la peliazul.

"Ningún plan, solamente la verdad, ¿podrías no meterte en esto?" contestó Pan.

"Esto involucra a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga, eh, no, no puedo no involucrarme"

"Bien. Prefiero que estés aquí de todas formas. Lo que pasó conmigo también es tu culpa" dijo Pan, luego se volvió a Trunks. "Maron tiene derecho a saber con quién se está casando"

"No tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo" la amenazó Trunks muy enfadado.

"No, ya no, pero mi madre es testigo" dijo la joven, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con una sonrisa decidida.

"La palabra de tu madre vale tanto como una montaña de polvo" dijo Bra, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

"¿Podrías solamente decir lo que tienes para decir?" interrumpió Maron, nadie realmente estaba hablando del problema.

"Estuve embarazada del hijo de Trunks y tuve un aborto por lo que Bra y él me hicieron. Ellos están en deuda de sangre conmigo. Perdí mi bebé porque Trunks me llevó a la más absoluta depresión" dijo Pan.

Los ojos azules de Maron se ensancharon y se posaron en Trunks. "¿Sabías que ella estaba embarazada?"

El joven negó con la cabeza. "Nunca me dijo si es que lo estaba" se defendió.

Pan se volvió a él y comenzó a llorar. "¿Cómo puedes incluso insinuar que no te lo dije? ¡Fui a tu casa esa vez, un mes después de que me enteré! Te di los resultados de mis exámenes, ¡por eso no tengo pruebas ahora!" chilló.

Trunks estrechó su mirada con furia, agarró su brazo y la sacudió. "Dile a Maron que esto es todo mentira. Tú nunca estuviste embarazada y en el caso de que lo estuvieras nunca me lo dijiste ni me diste ninguna prueba" ordenó casi a los gritos.

"No voy a mentirle para hacerte parecer inocente. Ella debe darse cuenta de qué tipo de hombre tiene al lado y con quién está por casarse. Eres un bastardo, no mereces una persona como ella" siguió llorando Pan.

Maron estaba confundida y todo lo que pudo hacer fue darse vuelta y salir de apartamento. Trunks se volvió a Pan con una mirada asesina, podría haberla matado con los ojos unas cuantas veces.

"Si Maron cancela nuestra boda, te juro por dios que me pagarás lo que acabas de hacer" gruñó, alejándose.

"Te mereces eso y mucho más mi amor, no descansaré hasta que no me pagues cada una de las lágrimas que me hiciste llorar, y te prometo que lo harás"

Trunks ignoró sus palabras y corrió tras Maron, dejando a Bra con la otra a solas. La peliazul tuvo que resistir el impulso de reventar a la muchacha contra la pared.

Pan sonrió sintiéndose superior y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Tú sigues. No me olvido de que fuiste la que convenció a Trunks de que me hiciera esto"

Bra le dio una mirada de asco. "¿Nunca estuviste embarazada, ¿verdad? Maldita perra"

"Así es" dijo Pan. "Pero Maron nunca estará segura. Ella siempre tendrá la duda rondando por su mente, incluso si se casa con Trunks. No confiará en él nunca más. Y con respecto a ti, todavía no he pensado cómo me las vas a pagar..."

"No me das miedo, sabes, tengo una gran ventaja sobre ti. Si lo deseara te aplastaría como a un insecto, como lo que eres, de hecho" dijo Bra.

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo estás planeando hacer eso?" preguntó Pan con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Bra llamó a Chichi y la mujer se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Pan se estrecharon, pero le dedicó un rostro alegre a su abuela. "¿Qué sucede, Bra?" preguntó ella.

La chica de pelo oscuro abrió la boca en sorpresa al ver el gran afecto con el que su abuela hablaba y la miraba a su enemiga. "Abuela, ¡no puedo creer que estés socializando con una persona como ella!" dijo Pan con un suspiro exagerado.

"Pan, no seas grosera, estoy segura de que tu padre te crió mejor que eso" regañó Chichi.

"Pero ¡abuela!..."

"Sin peros, Pan. ¿Qué necesitabas Bra?" preguntó a la peliazul.

Bra sonrió dulcemente. "Creo que es momento de que le presentemos a Geta a Pan" dijo.

Chichi se sorprendió. "¿Estás segura? ¿No deberías consultarlo con mi hijo?" preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí, estoy segura, es momento de que sepa quién es. Videl ha tenido tiempo para decírselo, pero si no lo ha hecho, esta será la solución. Gohan mismo me dijo que todos deberían enterarse" explicó Bra.

Chichi asintió y pasó al bebé en sus brazos, justo antes de alejarse en silencio. Geta estaba babeando y no paraba de repetir la palabra "kuku", que era el nombre en código para Gokú. Bra sonrió y besó su pequeña frente. Pan observaba al bebé con curiosidad, pero no entendía qué estaban tratando de decirle.

"¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo?" preguntó Pan con una mirada de desinterés.

Bra levantó al bebé. "Míralo bien. ¿No se parece a alguien que conoces?"

Pan observó las facciones del niño y sintió algo extraño en su estómago. "Se ve como mi abuelo. No entiendo, ¿por qué metes a un bebé en esto?" cortó, su enfado crecía cada segundo.

"Porque, mi querida Pan, este es mi hijo y... tu hermano".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el pasillo, Gohan estaba intentando calmarse. Solamente había necesitado alejarse de las noticias. Nunca pensó que tendría un hijo con Bra, pero lo tenía, y era algo maravilloso pero shockeante.

Al principio había pensado regresar a su casa, pero terminó por quedarse afuera del apartamento para calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas. Casi una hora después, había visto a la prometida de Trunks salir corriendo de allí con una expresión de confusión y decepción en su rostro. Unos minutos después, Trunks saldría detrás de ella.

Justo cuando comenzaba a caminar hasta el elevador, la puerta se abrió y el resto de los invitados comenzó a irse. Sonrió y saludó a algunos ex estudiantes, y esperó a que todos se fueran. Cuando encontró con la mirada a su esposa y a su hija menor, se escondió en un rincón oscuro y las dejó pasar. Corrió a la puerta antes de que se cerrara e ingresó una vez más al apartamento.

Miró alrededor y notó que el padre de Bra se había ido, y también su padre. Solamente Bulma, su madre, Bra y... Pan estaban ahí. Chichi parecía estar hablando con ella y Bra mecía al bebé en sus brazos.

Su hija levantó la mirada y le clavó sus ojos rojos de furia. Se puso de pie y marchó hacia él. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Tiene mi edad! ¿Ella es por la que ibas a dejar a mamá?" le preguntó iracunda.

"Pan, por favor no te enfades, este no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar para discutir esto. Yo mismo necesito hablar con Bra" dijo Gohan con la voz calma.

"Ni te molestes, porque si decidiste aceptar a ese pequeño bastardo como tu hijo puedes olvidarte de mí" concluyó ella, dejando el lugar sin esperar respuesta.

Gohan miró a Bra con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué se lo dijiste?" le preguntó bastante molesto.

"TU fuiste el que quería que todos se enteraran Y TU le dijiste a mi madre, por empezar. Videl ha sabido sobre Geta durante una semana y se ve que no le pareció demasiado importante, por eso no se lo dijo a tu hija. Solamente adelanté lo inevitable" contestó ella con simpleza.

Chichi y Bulma miraron cómo el par discutía, hasta que la primera se puso de pie. "Bra, deja que tome a mi nieto y lo lleve a descansar a tu habitación, yo me quedaré ahí con él" dijo mientras tomaba a Geta y se alejaba del caos que estaba por desatarse.

"Mamá, ¿tú sabías sobre esto?" preguntó con frustración Gohan.

"Chichi, ¿lo sabías?" agregó Bulma, incrédula.

"Luego hablaremos, hijo, ahora necesitas discutir cosas más importantes. Bulma, nosotras debemos hablar también" terminó, retomando su partida.

"En un momento" respondió Bulma. Miró a su hija y al hombre que había hecho que llorara tanto durante el embarazo. Aún no lo podía creer.

Bra dejó correr una mano por su cabello rizado y observó a Gohan expectante. "Pensé que te habías ido" dijo con amargura.

"Yo... solamente fui afuera, a pensar. Pero regresé luego de acomodar mis ideas"

Bra asintió, pero su madre -que seguía allí- la intimidaba con su presencia. Gohan observó a ambas mujeres y también sintió nervios, por alguna razón, no podía continuar hablando. "Tenemos una conversación que terminar, o empezar, en este caso" gruñó Bulma.

Gohan tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó relajarse. "Bulma, por favor, ¿podría explicarme antes de que saltes directamente a una conclusión?" suplicó.

Bulma sintió que su enojo llegaba al punto de ebullición. "¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esta es MI HIJA, y tiene la misma edad que la tuya!" gritó. "NUNCA esperé esto de ti, Gohan, ¿estás casado y te atreviste a embarazar a mi hija?" gritó.

"Bulma, ¡por favor!" volvió a suplicar. "¡Deja que te explique todo!"

"¿Qué me tienes que explicar? Estás casado, buscaste pasarla bien porque tu esposa no podía-..."

"¡MAMA!" la cortó Bra sin mas. "¡Esto no es solamente culpa de él. Él no me forzó a nada Y ADEMÁS toman dos personas para hacer un bebé!" razonó con dureza.

"¡Pero hija! Te he visto derramar tantas lágrimas por culpa de este hombre... justo él, el hijo de dos de mis mejores amigos. No me esperaba esto de ninguno de ustedes, que ambos se permitieran destruir un matrimonio..." susurró Bulma con tristeza.

"Lo siento Bulma, pero mi matrimonio ya estaba acabado, eso es lo que me permitió conocer mejor a Bra. Yo la amo, ella me ama a mí" contestó Gohan, mirando a Bra.

"Todavía no han pensado en tu esposa y tu pequeña hija. Y ahora que sabes que Geta es tu hijo, ¿qué harás con respecto a eso?" preguntó la mujer.

Gohan miró a Bra y suspiró. "Quiero estar en la vida de mi hijo, pero ahora no creo que pueda perdonar a Bra por haberlo ocultado de mí" dijo, a pesar de que los ojos de la peliazul se oscurecían. Le partió el corazón haberla lastimado una vez más.

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes aceptar y luego tirar otra vez el corazón de mi hija cada vez que lo deseas? Es un ser humano, todos nos equivocamos, ¿o me dirás que tú no lo hiciste?" disparó Bulma.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza. "El peor error de mi vida fue romper el corazón de Bra cuando regresé con mi esposa" aceptó.

"Entonces ¿no crees que ella merece otra oportunidad luego de que te dio otra a ti?". Con eso, como si fuera una pregunta retórica ya respondida, Bulma desapareció de la habitación para reunirse con Chichi y Geta.

"¿Sabes qué, Gohan? No digas nada más, vete. No quiero terminar llorando otra vez, y no quiero que mi hijo me vea llorar tampoco. Estoy cansada y me siento mal por mí misma" dijo Bra, su tono era devastador.

"Oh, Bra. ¿No entiendes que no quiero lastimarte más?"

Bra se alejó de él, que había intentado abrazarla. "Vete, no te puedo ni ver ahora"

Gohan levantó suavemente su barbilla. "Por favor escúchame. No quiero que esta situación empeore. Te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso, pero lo único que pido es que me des algunos días para poner mi vida en orden, por favor. Haré el test de paternidad con Vita y me aseguraré de que no es mi hija, luego regresaré a ti y a mi hijo. ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad?"

Bra respiró profundamente, pensando en sus palabras. Luego cerró sus ojos. "He esperado más de un año, supongo que unos cuántos días no van a matarme" concluyó.

"Antes de que me vaya, me gustaría verlo..." dijo él con suavidad.

La peliazul asintió. "Deja que lo busque". Bra fue hasta su antiguo cuarto y, unos minutos después, venía con Geta en brazos. "Tiene mucho sueño así que está de mal humor" le advirtió mientras se lo pasaba.

Gohan lo sostuvo con fuerza y sonrió. El bebé lo miraba con curiosidad, pero también le dedicó una sonrisa, como si supiera que ese era el padre que nunca había conocido. "Hola bebé, ¿sabías que soy tu papá?" preguntó con una risita.

Gogeta bostezó y colocó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Gohan, haciendo que su padre sonriera una vez más y comenzara a mecerlo. Bra los observaba en silencio, pero feliz. Él era un gran padre, no tenía dudas de que pronto su hijo tendría una familia completa.

Lo que ella necesitaba hacer ahora era revelar la identidad de Gohan a... su padre. Por supuesto su madre debería ayudarla, además de asegurarse de que Vegeta estuviera de buen humor, lo cual era casi imposible. Él nunca entendería que el amor no tiene edad y que ella amó a Gohan con todo su corazón, de la misma manera que él la amaba a ella. El príncipe probablemente volaría a matarlo.

"Creo que ya se durmió" dijo Gohan en un susurro.

Bra miró a su bebé y sonrió. "Estaba muy cansado"

Él asintió y acarició suavemente el rostro del niño, luego le besó la frente y se lo pasó a Bra. "Te amo, hijo, ojalá lo sepas" agregó. Sus ojos se chocaron con los de ella. "Volveré en algunos días. Prometo que todo estará bien y podremos hablar tranquilos, lo juro". Le dio un pequeño beso, muy ligero.

"Te estaré esperando. Cuídate por favor" suspiró ella con una sonrisa.

"Te amo" se despidió Gohan mientras dejaba el apartamento.

Bra sabía que estos días serían como años, pero tendría que esperar para ser realmente feliz. Su hijo necesitaba un padre y estaba dispuesta a darle a Gohan una nueva oportunidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pan entró como un tornado en la casa de su madre. La encontró en el sofá, besándose con el hombre con el que había engañado a su padre durante los últimos años. "¡MAMA! ¿Sabías que papá tiene otro bastardo? ¿El hijo de Bra?" rugió.

Videl se sentó y trató de arreglar un poco su cabello. "Sí, esa maldita me lo dijo hace una semana, pero decidí no decírtelo porque te pondrías así. Además, Gohan no tenía por qué saberlo tan pronto, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer? Escuché que papá decía que haría un test de paternidad con Vita para ver si realmente es hija suya, y también le dará el apellido al niño. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Pan, sentándose junto a su madre en el sofá.

"¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz? Quiero decir, Vita es MI hija y quizás podríamos ser una familia para ella. Pan, eres una mujer y necesitas buscar la manera de plantar los pies sobre la tierra y terminar de madurar, porque ahora pareces una mocosa malcriada" dijo Yamcha.

Madre e hija lo miraron estrechando los ojos y Videl tomó la mano de Pan para que fueran a terminar la charla a otra habitación. "Lo que necesitamos es una manera de hacer que la sangre de Vita concuerde con la de Gohan. Y si no podemos, tendremos que deshacernos de Bra" explicó Videl levantando levemente los hombros.

"Mamá, ¿estás hablando de matarla?" preguntó Pan sorprendida.

"No parece tan malo como suena" contestó Videl arreglando su cabello.

"Quizás soy una malcriada o un perra o lo que sea que la gente diga, pero no soy una asesina mamá. ¡Nunca en un millón de años haría algo así y creía que tú tampoco!"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Pan" dijo Videl con una sonrisa llena de maldad. "Está bien, o Bra o el niño, pero uno tiene que desaparecer"

"¿Qué? Puede ser que no soporto a ninguno de los dos, pero te guste o no, ese bebé es mi hermano tal como Vita es mi hermana. No voy a ser cómplice de ningún asesinato y menos de un niño inocente" cortó Pan.

"Hija mía, debes entender que para obtener lo que quieres en la vida, debes hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance" susurró Videl.

"Cualquier cosa menos matar a alguien" concluyó la otra.

"Está bien, no necesariamente tenemos que matarla. Podemos... incapacitarla, de esa manera podemos mantener a Gohan alejado de las pruebas de paternidad por algún tiempo. Si la maldita está herida, tu padre no se preocupará por ninguna otra cosa"

"No sé, mamá..." dudó Pan.

"Si algo le pasa a Bra, me dará suficiente tiempo para encontrar una solución a los test de Vita. Quizás podemos obtener alguna muestra de sangre del otro bastardo y cambiarla, así parecería la de Vita" intentó convencerla Videl, regresando hasta donde estaba Yamcha.

Pan observó a su madre sin saber qué sentir. Nunca había pensado que sería capaz de algo tan serio y peligroso. Pero cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, sabía que acabaría por atormentarlas a ambas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Gracias por paciencia! ¡Disfruten!**


End file.
